When a Friend Calls
by f1gymnast
Summary: When in desperate need of help, Merlin has only one man he can turn to. That man is dead as far as Merlin knows but he soon finds that the world has it's own secrets. Rated T. Crossover with The Musketeers.
1. Prologue

**Hi all. This is my attempt at a Merlin/Musketeers crossover. I haven't written anything for Merlin before so this is slight stab in the dark. I have done some for The Musketeers.**

 **As Santiago Cabrera played Lancelot in Merlin and Aramis in the Musketeers, I saw an opportunity. I'll explain more before chapter 1.**

 **Please note that I do not own anything and Merlin and The Musketeers are owned by the BBC. I am just borrowing the ideas. :)**

 **Any similarities to other fics are purely coincidental.**

 **All reviews welcome. :)**

* * *

Prologue

Arthur heard some commotion around the cells. He and the knights quickly moved to the bars and Percival tried to pull the cell door that contained himself, Arthur and Elyan free. In the next cell Leon and Gwaine tried the same thing but the young man in the cell with them pushed them aside and produced lock picks from his boot. Quickly the man had opened their cell and then the other. Just then Alined's soldiers entered the room and the battle began.

Arthur watched as the young man that they had just met fought the man before him with courage and skill worthy of a knight. Although unarmed he was able to disarm his opponent before taking the broadsword and killing his opponent. The nature of the broadsword was obviously strange to him, yet he found a way to wield it with skill.

Around him, Arthur could see his knights fighting with their own personal styles to get the upper hand on their opponents. Percival lifted his man as though he weighed little more than a child and catapulted him across the room. Leon had found himself a sword and was disposing of the man before him while Elyan and Gwaine were fighting together against a man the size of Percival. Gwaine was currently holding on for dear life on the man's back with his arms wrapped around the man's neck and squeezing as tightly as possible. Elyan was dodging the man's sword before finally kicking him hard in the shins, causing the man to cry out in pain and disarming him.

Arthur turned to see his own opponent charging towards him but suddenly the man's charge halted as a sword was thrust though his back and out of his chest. The man fell to the ground and Arthur picked up his sword before looking to his saviour.

The man before him was known to Arthur but he looked so different. He wasn't wearing chainmail but what looked like a leather coat. His hair was longer and had curls that Arthur hadn't seen before. He had a full moustache and beard which made is face seem different somehow when Arthur had only seen him with light stubble. It was his eyes that hadn't changed at all. The dark brown orbs still shone fiercely and Arthur was in no doubt who this was.

Lancelot.


	2. Two Worlds Two Times

**Here's Chapter 1. To make it clear this is set between series 4 and 5 of Merlin. I know that was supposed to be the peace period but something had to happen! Please forgive my lack of Camelot geography and lets just go with it. :)**

 **Set after series 1 of the Musketeers and not long after Queen Anne's pregnacy was announced.**

 **All tips on characters etc are welcome. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One – Two Worlds. Two Times

 **631 AD - Camelot**

Arthur was sat in his chambers pouring over some documents that were now boring him beyond belief. Although he hated to admit it, Merlin generally offered him some lightness during the day as well as some entertainment but his servant was nowhere to be seen. The door opened and his wife Guinevere entered the room.

'You look bored,' she commented with a smile.

'Really,' he huffed before throwing the parchment down onto the table and embracing Gwen in his arms.

Just then Merlin entered the room looking slightly shaken and worried.

'Excellent timing as ever Merlin,' Arthur responded sarcastically at his servant. When Arthur noticed Merlin's appearance his voice turned to concern, 'Are you alright Merlin?'

'There is a messenger with worrying reports of Alined's forces encroaching on Camelot lands,' Merlin reported. Arthur stood quickly and moved towards Merlin, 'Is the messenger still here?'

'Yes, sire. He is in the council chambers.' Arthur moved swiftly followed by Merlin and Gwen to go and hear everything the messenger had to say.

* * *

Arthur approached the council chambers with Gwen and Merlin in tow and saw the messenger before him, who bowed, 'Your Majesty.'

'What news do you have for me?' Arthur questioned.

'A small group of King Alined's men have breached the Camelot border with his kingdom. They are hostile and have begun raiding the nearby villages,' the messenger reported.

'Has Alined given reason for this?'

'No sire. There has been no word from King Alined himself but the men carry his crest.'

'Thank you for your information,' Arthur dismissed the messenger who bowed and left. 'Knights we need to discuss our plans.' The council chamber emptied and was left with Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the closest of Arthur's knights.

'Merlin, would you fetch Gaius for me please,' Arthur asked and his servant left to find the wise physician.

Sir Leon suddenly appeared with a map and showed Arthur the border between the kingdoms and where the attacks had taken place. The knights crowded around the map as Gaius and Merlin appeared.

'We need to show Alined that he can't do this,' Sir Gwaine said angrily.

'But we don't know if Alined has ordered this, or if it is rebels using his name,' Arthur countered. 'I think it would be best if we went there first to find out what is happening and call for reinforcements if we need them.'

'Isn't that risky sire? If we were to be overpowered that could hand Camelot to Alined,' Leon suggested.

'Yes, but with a smaller force we are less likely to be detected. Our main problem is that the fastest way is through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.' At this information the four knights, Gwen, Merlin and Gaius all groaned. The Valley of the Fallen Kings was renowned for bandits and thieves. The cover meant an ambush could come from anywhere and everywhere and with little or no warning.

'I think it would be best,' Arthur continued, 'if only we,' he indicated his knights, 'were to travel.' Arthur looked around and could see his men nodding in agreement, while Gwen looked concerned.

Arthur made his way over to her and took her hands in his, 'I can't allow this to continue but equally I have to know if Alined is truly behind it.'

'I know,' Gwen sighed. 'I just want you to be careful. All of you,' she turned to the knights. 'We all know how dangerous the Valley of the Fallen Kings is.'

'Sire,' Gauis called with warning in his voice, 'you must be careful of Alined. He has used magic before and you should be wary of his power. He has already tried to start a war once before and he used magic to do so.'

'Gaius is right Arthur. We have to be careful,' Merlin agreed.

'Unfortunately, we don't know if Alined is involved, or if he is, whether he will use magic again. We can only go on what the messenger told us and that is that men wearing Alined's crest are raiding Camelot villages. We have to bring aid to those people,' Arthur said with an air of no argument.

The knights murmured their agreement and checked the map once more, before looking to Arthur.

'Let's prepare tonight, for we leave at first light.'

The next day King Arthur and his knights rode away from Camelot heading towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

* * *

 **1631 AD - Paris**

At the musketeer garrison in Paris, Aramis was lazing about in the sun. He had no duties today along with his brothers and they had already tired themselves out with training in the morning. Athos was sipping wine next to him while Porthos and D'Artagnan were discussing how to improve the Gascon's hand to hand combat.

Treville looked down at his best soldier's from the balcony. Normally he would unhappy at such laziness but these men had rarely had a break these last few weeks and deserved some rest. He chuckled as he listened in to Porthos; and D'Artagnan's conversation.

'See, D'Artagnan. You're not built like me so you're never gonna win a fight on pure strength alone,' Porthos explained. 'You have to use yer head and speed like Athos and Aramis.'

'Not that speed and brain's helps us a great deal,' Athos commented dryly while looking towards Aramis.

'Yeah, but I'm different aren't I? I'm big but I move pretty well as I've learnt strength isn't everythin'. Most men my size don't think 'bout speed, only how strong they are.'

'True,' Aramis nodded. 'You have to be ready to turn the tables on anyone...except Porthos of course. That's impossible.'

'I'll get him one day,' D'Artagnan smiled.

'You keep tellin' yerself that,' Porthos roared with laughter.

'What are we going to do for the rest of the day?' D'Artagnan asked eagerly.

'You have too much energy D'Artagnan but soon you'll realise that you need to rest when you can,' Aramis said smiling and then closing his eyes and turning his face towards the sun.

'Yeah, definitely too much energy,' Porthos agreed and shook his head chuckling slightly.

D'Artagnan looked to Athos who had yet to answer, 'I'm going to relax and drink,' the older man said, as he raised his cup, drank and then simulated Aramis to get the sun on his face.

'You lot are getting old,' D'Artagnan said cheekily and dashed from his seat into the courtyard. The three remaining musketeers rose slowly from their bench and took their places in front of D'Artagnan with their swords drawn.

Treville, who was watching from the balcony, smiled at the sight before him. D'Artagnan was now fighting three against one and while D'Artagnan was constantly moving, the other three men could just about stand still. D'Artagnan's skill had greatly improved but soon he was tiring and sweating while the others had hardly moved and looked as though this was easiest thing in the world. D'Artagnan's stamina started to wane and he received a light punch in the ribs from Porthos, which was swiftly followed by a heavy push on his left shoulder from Athos, knocking him off-balance. Finally Aramis finished it by gently swiping D'Artagnan's left leg and sending the Gascon to the ground. Happy with their work, the older men returned to their seats sporting smirks of victory while D'Artagnan took deep breaths from the ground.

On the balcony Treville thought, _'Serves you right D'Artagnan,'_ and turned back to his office with a large grin on his face.

* * *

The Knights of Camelot had been riding for most of the day when they arrived at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The conversation had been light and spirited but Arthur couldn't allow himself to join in. His lands were under attack and he needed to focus on finding out the true intention of these men wearing Alined's crest and whether or not they had been sent by Alined himself. If Alined was involved then the treaty would no longer stand and Camelot would be at war.

Arthur remembered all too well Alined's attempt to destroy the treaty when he had enchanted Arthur himself and Lady Vivian. It was only because of Merlin's help, and Gwen's kiss, that Arthur hadn't been killed that day and the peace treaty was signed. Arthur looked towards his servant and friend and noticed how tense he was. Merlin would normally join in the banter with the knights but had so far remained rather quiet. A quiet Merlin always disturbed Arthur.

'What's wrong Merlin?' he finally asked.

'Nothing,' was his servant's simple reply. Arthur sighed and looked around to the knights who had also fallen silent and Gwaine whose focus was directed at Merlin.

'You don't like this do you?' Arthur questioned.

'Nobody likes going through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I have a bad feeling about this.'

'You have a bad feeling about everything and most of the time-'

'Most of the time I'm right,' Merlin interrupted. Gwaine pulled his horse alongside Merlin's and placed a hand on the servant's arm.

'We'll be fine Merlin,' he reassured. 'Just the sight of Percival scares the living daylights out of anyone.' The air filled with laughter as the knights couldn't help but laugh at Gwaine's, generally true, comment. Percival, with his size, often sent men running for the hills without a fight. Even Arthur chuckled. Merlin gave a weak smile but still couldn't help but worry as Gwaine squeezed his arm reassuringly and fell back into formation.

They travelled deeper into the valley as darkness began to make itself known and became aware of the opportunities for an ambush. Suddenly a loud guttural roar came out of nowhere and Leon was thrown to the ground.


	3. Attack

**This chapter is mainly Merlin and knights based. Soon we will have more of the musketeers. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two - Attack

The guttural roar came as a man jumped down from a ridge overlooking the path, tackling Leon from his horse and both men landed with a thud. Leon's horse panicked and whinnied distracting the others who were now also under attack. Elyan was dragged from his horse before he could unsheathe his sword and was soon pelted by his attacker's fists leaving him dazed.

Arthur turned towards his men but was caught unawares as a rock hit his head from above. He fell from his horse and his weight fell onto his left shoulder, momentarily paralysing him and leaving his vision blurred.

Percival managed to direct his horse away from one attacker but soon found himself pulled from his horse by two men. The two men were not ready for the strength of the knight and soon found themselves over-powered as Percival's strength shone through. Percival grabbed one man by the neck and then the leg as he threw his attacker to the ground, causing the man to gasp for air. The second man fared little better as he was grabbed by his chainmail by Percival's left hand and punched with Percival's right hand, sending the man into the ridge bank and knocking him unconscious. Percival turned to see Elyan being attacked and charged towards his friend's attacker with his sword raised.

Gwaine dismounted his horse quickly and unsheathed his sword ready for battle. His opponent lunged towards him but Gwaine was light on his feet and dodged the attack. The man attacked again and this time the swords clashed but Gwaine's skill was far superior. Gwaine attacked and parried and saw his opening. He used his signature move to disarm the man as he twirled his sword elegantly and the man's sword flew up into the air leaving him defenceless. Gwaine showed no mercy as he plunged his sword into the man's stomach and the man fell dead to the floor.

Merlin was soon knocked form his horse by another attacker and reactively used his magic to throw the man into a nearby tree. He could see the knights fighting and Arthur dazed on the ground. Merlin made his way towards his friend but was grabbed by the arm and Merlin fought the pressure. He turned to see Gwaine who was now pulling him away from the fight and to a small area that the ridge overhung leaving Merlin out of sight of those above.

'Stay out of trouble Merlin,' he said as he finally let go and headed towards Leon who was struggling to stand after being knocked form his horse. Leon was too slow to recover and his attacker sliced his left arm as he tried to rise from the ground. Gwaine roared to attract the man's attention and the man directed his attention towards Gwaine but he soon paid the price. Leon was quick enough to thrust his sword through the man's side before Gwaine reached them.

Merlin watched as another man clad in Alined's colours attacked Arthur whose left shoulder had gone numb and was now kneeling on his left knee while he tried to push himself up on his right foot. Arthur didn't allow that to bother him as he swung his sword in his right hand to block the man's attack. If he hadn't, the man would have easily connected with Arthur's face. Merlin could see Arthur's energy was starting to wane and saw a large rock on top of the ridge. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the rock dropped on the attacker allowing Arthur to crumple to the floor.

Percival had reached Elyan and soon dispatched the man that had knocked the wind out of his friend before checking that his friend was only winded and helped Elyan sit up. Leon and Gwaine quickly moved to Arthur and Merlin moved from his position from just underneath the overhang of the ridge.

Suddenly a final man appeared and Leon shouted, 'Merlin!' in warning. Merlin turned but the man caught him with a sword across his chest and Merlin fell to the ground and felt the blood begin to flow.

* * *

The musketeers had decided to go to the tavern after their rather quiet day. All were in good spirits and chatted amiably. D'Artagnan's demeanour darkened slightly as he bemoaned Constance's decision to stay with her husband, Athos was actually far less depressed since he had settled matters with Milady, Porthos was his jovial self, challenging everyone to game of cards and Aramis was cheerful yet still slightly confused at how he should feel at the news of the queen's pregnancy. Only Athos knew his secret and Aramis had decided it would be better that way.

As the day turned into night Aramis felt a twinge of concern, but for who he wasn't sure. His friends were safe, well safe as long as Porthos wasn't caught cheating at cards, but he couldn't shake the idea that someone was in danger. Someone close to him. Not being able to come to any kind of sensible answer Aramis tried to ignore it and enjoy drinking with his friends.

* * *

Merlin gasped for air as he had winded himself as he fell to the ground. He could feel the blood starting to spread across his chest. His attacker stood over him with his sword raised and Merlin felt powerless to act.

'Leave him alone,' came Gwaine's roar of anger and concern as the knight charged towards the man. The man turned too late and Gwaine's sword was thrust into his chest and through his heart. The man fell dead to the floor instantly.

'Merlin! Merlin!' Gwaine called as he checked his friend's wounds. The sight was not good. The sword had made a long and deep gash on Merlin's chest and the young man was struggling to breathe and blood was pouring out of the servant.

'Gwaine, how is he?' came Arthur's voice, who had realised long ago that there was no need to hide his concern for Merlin. The knights already knew how much he cared.

'Not good,' Gwaine announced. 'The gash is deep and flowing freely.' Everybody heard the unsaid, _'He's going to die.'_

Suddenly the knights all heard a small tittering laugh coming from above. They looked for the source but could see none and their faces creased with confusion. The knights, except Gwaine, spread out to gain a better look in the rapidly darkening forest and suddenly it became clear.

A large row of men stood on the ridge and many were now holding torches which brightened the gloom of the valley. The knights were vastly outnumbered but none of them would ever give up the fight. They heard the laugh again and a new man joined the group. The man was known known to two of their number, three if you counted Merlin who was now sliding between consciousness and unconsciousness. Trickler.

Trickler's eyes flashed gold and the knights fell to the forest floor in unison. Gwaine stood to make a stand but soon he too was slammed to the ground leaving Merlin unaided. Trickler started to recite a spell as the knights tried to find their footing but as Trickler's eyes flashed once more the men fell asleep, including the seriously wounded Merlin.

'Right,' Trickler spoke. 'Find the horses, they'll be nearby and attach each knight, oh and the king, to a horse. We need to get them to the ruins tonight. The spell will only last so long.'

Alined's men followed Trickler's instructions until one asked, 'What about the servant?'

Trickler made his way over to Merlin whose breathing had become ragged and the wound was still seeping blood although some of it had now started to clot after Gwaine had used Merlin's neckerchief to try and staunch the flow.

'Hello again,' Trickler said in a sing-song voice to the man that clearly couldn't hear him. 'You caused me and my master a lot of trouble last time. In fact you're the reason my master didn't get the war he wanted. So please don't take offense that I'm going to leave you here to die.' Trickler paused for a moment and watched as the men loaded the knights unceremoniously onto their horses.

He turned back to Merlin, 'I knew you would understand,' he said smiling and climbed back up the ridge to his own horse and led the group, including King Arthur and the sleeping knights, away from the valley.

* * *

The musketeers spent the night in the tavern and Porthos' haul was rather better than in previous nights. Being the sharing man he was they would all profit from his riches, unless he lost them the next night. All had drank their wine in good spirits and to be honest all four of them were, if not drunk, certainly very tipsy. Hangovers were likely to follow.

Aramis was still struggling with his nagging concern and Athos was watching him closely. The musketeers returned to their rooms and thanks to Treville they were all now next to each other. Treville was well aware of the bond between these men and they bade each other goodnight in good spirits. Aramis entered his room and got ready for bed, undressing quickly and then bringing his blanket up to his chin. At first he couldn't get comfortable but eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke groggily to find that night had truly fallen but there was some light as the moonlight tried to penetrate the trees. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but the searing pain across his chest reminded him of the battle and his wound. He looked to his chest and could see that his neckerchief had been used to staunch the blood flow. Someone had tended to him but he couldn't remember who.

He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and could see no-one else he knew, only bodies wearing King Alined's crest which were just visible in the gloom. He was instantly worried as he would never have been left alone while injured. His friends were not around him and Arthur was nowhere in sight. He tried to assess his situation and tried not to panic but he could tell it wasn't good.

'Arthur. Gwaine. Anyone,' he called out croakily but he didn't expect a response and got none in return. Merlin knew he had to do something but as he tried to sit up he found his body was uncooperative and pain shot through his torso and his head. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to move of his own accord and at this rate he wouldn't be alive for much longer.

He realised his only option as his energy began to wane, he knew what he had to do,' Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!' and Merlin collapsed into unconsciousness.


	4. The Call

**Were you worried about Merlin from the previous chapter? I would think all of you guessed what he did before he fell unconscious. Lets see if you're right. :)**

 **All reviews welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter Three – The Call

Kilgharrah heard the young warlock's call and instantly moved to find him. A dragon's eyes see clearly in the dark and he quickly located the dragonlord who was rapidly slipping towards death. Kilgharrah saw the wound on Merlin's chest and blew a spell over him to help him heal. Merlin's body absorbed the spell and the gash on his chest began to close but Kilgharrah did not know if it would be enough. The young man had clearly lost a lot of blood and was incredibly weak but the dragon knew Merlin had proved himself to be stronger than many gave him credit for.

Kilgharrah looked around and saw the bodies of the skirmish that had taken place. He could sense that magic had been used and quickly scooped up Merlin to take him to a safe place to recover. He found the cave that he had been looking for and placed Merlin inside. It seemed that from the fray the knights, and most likely Arthur, had been with Merlin so Kilgharrah quickly scanned the land from the skies to see if he could find their location. He saw activity in the abandoned ruins north of the valley but it was a flash of fire that greatly concerned him and he quickly returned to Merlin's side.

The young warlock was breathing more rhythmically now and with less wheeze. Kilgharrah watched over him while trying to understand what had happened. He had recognised King Alined's symbol on the dead men and a war between Alined and Arthur could end Camelot's peace with the other kingdoms as well. There was a supernatural force at work that could even scare a dragon, he had felt it at the ruins and that flash of fire was enough to send shivers through his scales. This was a difficult situation and the Kilgharrah knew it would take an extraordinary answer.

* * *

Arthur and the knights woke unarmed and sporting strong headaches in cells that they didn't recognise. Arthur, Elyan and Percival were in one cell while Leon and Gwaine were in the one adjacent.

'Where's Merlin?' was Arthur's first question as he pulled himself into a sitting position even though he could clearly see that his servant was not among them.

'He's either somewhere else or they left him behind,' Gwaine said with anger in his voice giving no illusion about which option he thought was correct.

'You think they left him?' Elyan asked quietly.

'To them he's just a servant. He is of no value,' Percival stated sadly and stared at his boots.

'We can only hope he didn't suffer,' Leon said with obvious remorse. Merlin may not have been a knight but in so many ways he was one of them. The room fell silent as the men began to mourn their lost friend and consider a world without him.

'Any ideas where we are?' Gwaine asked gingerly breaking the silence. The other knights shook their heads in reply, but soon stopped as their head's pounded.

'There are ruins north of the valley,' Arthur said suddenly. 'I suspect we're being held there.'

'Who was that man?' Elyan asked. 'The sorcerer. That weird laugh.'

'His name is Trickler,' answered Leon. 'He was part of King Alined's entourage when they signed the peace treaty.'

'A treaty he seems to have forgotten,' Percival retorted.

'I had no idea that he had magic. He was just Alined's fool,' Leon said with exasperation in his voice.

'I knew,' Arthur admitted and the knights all turned in surprise. 'When Gaius spoke of Alined using magic he was referring to the signing of the peace treaty.' Arthur shifted uncomfortably as he remembered his encounter with Trickler's magic.

'But the peace treaty was signed?' Gwaine asked in confusion, Percival and Elyan also sported confused looks but Leon was smiling.

'He didn't. Did he?' Leon asked Arthur while the other looked on incredulously.

Arthur sighed and leant back against the wall at the back of the cell. 'Trickler enchanted me to fall in love with Lady Vivian,' he sighed while the knight's, all but Leon, couldn't help but laugh.

'It was hardly funny,' Leon said seriously to the knights. 'King Olaf demanded recompense and there was a fight by the knight's rules. Come to mention it, I was surprised by your boldness at the time. Especially after you told me that you considered he rude and aloof.'

'In the end I got my wits back and thankfully we avoided a war and the treaty was signed,' Arthur finished.

'Yes, unfortunately it was,' came a voice from the shadows.

* * *

Merlin slept for longer than Kilgharrah would have liked but eventually the young warlock began to stir. He was clearly weak and Kilgharrah had yet to find any water for him. The dragon had found some berries in the forest and encouraged Merlin to eat them knowing that they would help combat dehydration and give him some sustenance.

'Thank you, old friend,' Merlin said in relief. 'Thought…I might…..die.'

'You are still very weak Merlin,' Kilgharrah warned. 'The spell I gave you has healed the wound but you lost a lot of blood and need rest.'

'What…happened to Arthur? The knight's?' Merlin asked directly.

'I believe they are being held in the ruin's north of the valley, but I cannot be sure.'

'Then I need to go,' Merlin tried to stand but found his legs were too weak to hold him and settled with sitting himself with his back against the cave wall.

'You will need help to rescue Arthur and stop war coming to Camelot. Alined desires war as his coffers are empty. No doubt he will try to use Arthur to gain what he wants. This cannot be allowed to happen.' Kilgharrah wrestled with his fears about what else may be upon them but decided that for now Merlin did not need to know. However, he would point the young warlock in the right direction.

Merlin looked at the dragon and asked, 'What do I need to do?'

'Without Arthur, Alined would never dare attack Camelot. He needs the kingdom to be in disarray.'

'Then I need to get Arthur and the knight's out of those ruins. Arrgghhh,' Merlin grunted in pain as he tried to stand again.

'Merlin! You will be of no use if you continue to injure yourself. I cannot fly you back to Camelot in your condition but you will need help.'

'Where exactly…am I going to find help?' Merlin asked incredulously, starting to feel his strength waning.

'You must call on the man you trust the most. Even more than Arthur. He will be your and Camelot's salvation.'

Merlin tried to think about who he trusted the most. There was Arthur, the knights, Gaius and Gwen. Arthur and the knights were prisoners and Gaius and Gwen wouldn't be much help. Merlin couldn't think of a person alive that he trusted more than those he just listed. But there was one who was dead that would surpass them all.

Merlin looked to Kilgharrah as if the dragon could read his mind. The dragon stared beadily back as Merlin came to the right conclusion. Lancelot.

'There was only one person I trusted more than anyone else…..but he is dead,' Merlin looked hopelessly to Kilgharrah who sighed.

'Lancelot, like Arthur, is eternal. Yes he can die but he will always rise again,' the dragon explained. 'He is the only person without magic that knows your secret.' Merlin noticed the use of present tense but still couldn't see what Kilgharrah meant.

'He would never have told. I know that. He saw me for who I was and didn't judge me because of my gifts. Around him, I could truly be myself. But I cannot raise him from the dead,' Merlin said bitterly.

'You misunderstand. There is a time where Lancelot lives again. You must call to him from that time and bring him back to this time. He must transcend the worlds to be at your side again. However, it is possible that he will not remember his past and you must help him to understand who he is.'

'So you want me call Lancelot, who may not be Lancelot, and get him to come here?' Merlin said with sarcasm in his voice. 'Great plan.'

'Although he may not remember, the values that made him Lancelot will still be there,' said the dragon, choosing to ignore Merlin's sarcasm. 'The bond you have with him is even stronger than that you have with Arthur. Lancelot knows the true Merlin. He was not afraid of you when he learnt of you powers and he has loyally kept your secret. It was your life he saved on the Isle of the Blessed when he walked through the sundered veil, not Arthur's.'

'You knew?'

'That he would give his life for yours? Yes.' Merlin turned away from the dragon. Lancelot had walked through the veil to stop Merlin from doing it. Merlin had always suspected this but now it had been confirmed.

'How do I call him?'

'I will give you the spell. This cave is a gateway between worlds. Once open its strength will increase as Lancelot approaches, it will close when he has passed through. It will only open again once his task has been completed.' Kilgharrah transferred the spell to Merlin in a haze of gold and Merlin instantly knew which words to speak.

'Venite ad me, amice. Te require. Lancelot. Transite in mundo, qui nos separare. Adiuvetis me,' Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a flickering light appeared in depths of the cave. The portal was open.

'You have done well Merlin. Now you must rest,' Kilgharrah said pointedly.

'How will he know to come? We can't be sure he will,' Merlin mumbled as tiredness began to overcome him.

'He will come,' the dragon said softly. As Merlin fell into an uneasy sleep Kilgharrah whispered a few words over him and Merlin began to dream.

* * *

Aramis lay in a restless sleep in his bed. Tossing and turning constantly. The sense of anxiety he had felt earlier in the evening heightening in his sleep. Suddenly, he dreamed of a young man with black hair and blue eyes before him. The man looked so familiar and yet Aramis was sure he had never seen him before in his life. The man looked tired and distressed and Aramis felt his heart swell with friendship and concern for him. This man that he didn't know.

The man's eyes flashed gold and he called, Lancelot, Lancelot. I need your help. Lancelot.'

Aramis woke with a start and found himself sitting upright in bed with his heart pounding quickly and his breaths rapid. This was a different dream. He was used to nightmares but this had truly scared him. He knew the man but he was sure he had never met him. That didn't make sense. The way his eyes flashed gold was something Aramis had expected but he didn't know why.

However, one thing confused him more than anything, who was Lancelot?

* * *

 **A/N: The spell Merlin uses is in Latin. It means: Come to me, my friend. I need you. Lancelot. Cross the worlds that separate us. Join me.**

 **Or at least that is what the Latin translation app I used said! :)**


	5. A Legend

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read. I think I've replied to those logged in and thank you to the guests as well. :)**

 **This chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four – A Legend

Trickler moved out of the shadows so all of the knights could see him. 'The treaty was signed and my master was very unhappy,' he said.

'Alined wanted war but chose the coward's way to start it,' Arthur responded harshly.

Trickler laughed, 'Why do it yourself when someone else can do it for you?'

Arthur moved to the bars in rage, 'Alined wanted to see Camelot fall but didn't have the guts to do it himself!'

'Of course he did,' Trickler replied smirking. 'Everyone wants to see Camelot fall. There's no point in attacking a kingdom unless you have the man power. We do not, so we tried to get Olaf to help instead. It was rather a disappointment when neither you nor Olaf died.'

Arthur was seething but he knew he was in no position to fight back, even with words. He decided to ask what he really wanted to know, 'What did you do with Merlin?' he asked hesitantly.

'Oh, yes. You're servant?' Trickler put on a mocking face of sympathy as he approached Arthur, 'I'm afraid we left him behind,' he giggled mockingly.

'Why you bastard!' shouted Gwaine as he charged to the door of his own cell. Trickler's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine was sent hurtling to the back of the cell and was knocked unconscious by the blow.

'GWAINE!' the knight's shouted in unison and Leon quickly went to check on him.

'Leon?' Elyan asked with concern.

'He's alive. Just unconscious,' Leon announced.

'I'll tear you apart little man,' Percival said threateningly. 'Just you wait.'

Trickler snorted and said, 'You may be a strong man but I possess even stronger magic.'

Arthur, Percival and Elyan stood glaring at Trickler while Leon manoeuvred the unconscious Gwaine onto his back on the floor. The door to the room opened and two soldiers entered carrying trays of food and water.

'Now if you behave we have some food and water for you,' Trickler announced as if he was talking to children. The knights reluctantly stepped back in the cells as the men unlocked the cell doors and placed the food inside before locking them again.

'Trickler,' Arthur called to get the man's attention. Trickler turned to Arthur as the king asked, 'What do you intend to do with us?'

Trickler smiled, 'All in good time,' he said simply. 'Enjoy your food and get some sleep. You all look exhausted you poor things,' he added mockingly. 'Sweet dreams,' he waved as he left leaving the knights in the candle lit gloom with only the guards for company.

* * *

Aramis had fallen back asleep after his strange dream but the sleep had been anything but restful. He quickly washed and dressed before yawning widely as he made his way down for breakfast. He spotted his friends at their usual table and made his way over.

'You look terrible,' D'Artagnan commented as Aramis sat down.

'Thank you D'Artagnan. Just what I needed to hear,' Aramis replied tetchily.

'Bad night?' Porthos asked while chomping away at his bread.

'Nightmares?' Athos asked.

'It wasn't a nightmare as such,' Aramis replied while running his fingers through his hair. 'It's hard to explain.'

'Try,' Porthos said unconvinced that Aramis couldn't explain. Some porridge was placed in front of the marksman by D'Artagnan who Aramis hadn't even noticed had left the table.

'There was this young man…..I'm sure I know him but I'm equally sure I've never met him in my life,' Aramis started.

'Makes a change from the women we hear you dream about,' D'Artagnan smirked but the young man's face fell as he realised Aramis was truly troubled.

'He had black hair and blue eyes,' Aramis continued as if D'Artagnan hadn't spoken, 'and I felt a kinship with him. It doesn't make any sense,' Aramis ruffled his hair and finally decided to try his porridge. The other musketeers exchanged looks of concern as Aramis dabbed at his food.

'What else happened?' Athos asked quietly and Aramis responded with a confused look. 'You wouldn't be this agitated if that was all that happened,' Athos clarified.

Aramis pushed the porridge away and ran his fingers through his hair again, a clear sign that he was agitated and worried. The other musketeers wondered whether Aramis was going to answer as he took his time choosing his words.

'He called me Lancelot,' he said finally. 'I've never even heard the name before but I'm certain he was addressing me. It doesn't make sense,' he said with clear frustration in his voice and he slapped the table with his right hand in exasperation.

'Maybe it don't mean anythin'. Maybe it was just a weird dream,' Porthos said placing his large hand on Aramis' shoulder.

'Strange thing is…,' D'Artagnan started and the other musketeers looked to him, 'the name itself is real.'

The musketeers looked to their youngest with looks of curiosity and concern for his mental state.

'Please tell me that you have all heard of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?' D'Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow.

Athos nodded but Aramis and Porthos looked clueless.

'It is an English myth,' Athos confirmed.

'Actually it's more of a legend as it supposedly has a true basis,' D'Artagnan corrected. Athos nodded as he conceded the Gascon's point but Aramis and Porthos still looked incredulous.

'King Arthur was said to be one of the greatest kings and his kingdom was called Camelot,' D'Artagnan explained. At the name Camelot Aramis felt a flicker of recognition but he didn't know why. 'He was said to be a great warrior,' D'Artagnan continued, 'and his knights were said to be the finest soldiers in the land.' D'Artagnan was now grinning broadly at this story and Athos was finding the young man's reaction mildly amusing while Porthos and Aramis paid rapt attention.

'He had his knights but he also had his closest circle of knights. King Arthur believed in equality when it came to serving Camelot and his closest knights were: Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine,' D'Artagnan counted the knights off on his fingers but paused at the last name, 'and Sir Lancelot,' he grinned.

'Maybe I have heard the name somewhere then,' Aramis said trying to make sense of it.

'Lancelot was said to be the first knight of Camelot, meaning that he was the best fighter, behind Arthur of course. There are many rumours about Lancelot,' D'Artagnan said with a grin.

'What rumours?' Porthos asked.

'Some say he seduced Arthur's Queen, Guinevere. That he was executed for treason. Another story says that Guinevere eloped with Lancelot and they were never seen again. Others say that Arthur forgave Guinevere but Lancelot couldn't live with the shame so he committed suicide.'

'Cheerful,' Porthos quipped.

'Some say Lancelot died giving his life for Arthur. I suppose we'll never know. There are of course many rumours but did I mention Arthur also had a sorcerer named Merlin by his side?' D'Artagnan finished.

'Now I know you're lying,' Porthos boomed with laughter as D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows from behind the cup of water he was drinking. Aramis was quiet and staring at his cup. The name Merlin was familiar too. Come to think it, all the names felt familiar. He shook his head to try and rid himself of his thoughts. Athos was quietly watching his friend closely and could see his distress and placed his hand reassuringly on the marksman's forearm.

'Tell you what Aramis,' Aramis looked up to D'Artagnan, 'Lancelot sounds a lot like you,' he laughed. 'I suppose at least you never slept with the Queen!'

Porthos and D'Artagnan were too busy laughing to notice the look that exchanged between the other two men or the slight squeeze Athos gave Aramis' arm.

'Right. Those of you on palace duty for the garden party better get going,' Tréville announced from the balcony startling the musketeers. Aramis felt his heart drop as he would have to stand around for hours, bored out of his mind, trying not to fall asleep.

* * *

Gwaine had woken a few times in the night but it was clear he was suffering from concussion and was feeling sick but thankfully he had little in his stomach to come back up. Leon had managed to get him to drink some water when he woke and took it as a good sign that he kept it down. Guards continued to bring food and water and wrinkle their noses as they emptied the buckets that were for bodily needs. Trickler hadn't appeared at all and Arthur was beginning to wonder why.

'Ohhh…my head,' Gwaine groaned and the other knights smiled in relief.

'Good to have you back,' Leon smiled down at Gwaine whose head was resting in Leon's lap. Leon's arm was hurting where he had been injured but he cleaned the wound himself but he was still wary of infection.

'Yeah, it's been too quiet,' Elyan quipped with a smile.

'Bet you never thought you'd hear that,' Percival grinned.

'So….you missed…..my company?' Gwaine managed to retort through staggered breaths.

'Never thought I'd be so happy to hear your voice,' Arthur chimed in.

'Nice to know I'm appreciated,' Gwaine mumbled and then managed to drink some water from the water-skin Leon offered him. It wasn't long before Gwaine was back asleep but the knights were glad that he was showing signs of recovery. Arthur couldn't help but think of Merlin.

* * *

Aramis and the musketeers were near the end of their guard duty at the palace. As darkness had fallen the party had moved indoors and it would soon be over. Aramis was hoping it would end as soon as possible as his exhaustion from lack of sleep was sure to overcome him.

'Aramis?' he heard his name called and turned to see Queen Anne standing before him looking slightly concerned.

He bowed to her, 'Is everything ok Your Majesty?'

'Well I just asked you the same question,' she replied but there was no heat in her voice. 'You look tired Aramis.'

'Forgive me Your Majesty, I didn't sleep well last night,' he said, or at least he thought he said. He was mesmerised by her in her blue gown. It hugged her body perfectly and she was surely the most beautiful woman he knew. He could also see the shadows of the growing swell of her stomach that contained his child.

She moved closer to him. Too close. 'It will be over soon,' she whispered. 'If I have to keep smiling at everyone I'll get stuck this way.'

'You have a beautiful smile,' he replied far too informally and she blushed at his words and giggled quietly. She always felt like a little girl around him.

She brushed his hand slightly as she moved past him as her husband King Louis was about to announce the end of the night.

* * *

Merlin was pacing in the forest, although he still felt dizzy, it was the only way to get rid of his anxiety.

'He won't come. Lancelot is dead,' he stated more to himself than the dragon.

'Patience, young warlock. It is possible that he struggling to understand the call. You must make it again tonight,' Kilgharrah said calmly. He had predicted that this may be the case as the portal's strength hadn't increased.

'And while I'm waiting doing nothing, Arthur and the knights are in danger,' Merlin replied with fury.

'Merlin. You are still not fully recovered and I will not let you come to any harm. Lancelot will come. He will be drawn by the bond that you share. One more day won't hurt.'

'I dreamed of him,' Merlin said suddenly. 'He looked different but it was definitely him. I called to him but I don't think he understood.'

'I will give you the same spell tonight as the mind is free when you sleep. Your minds can connect even across the worlds,' the dragon said knowingly.

'You really think he'll come?' Merlin asked with hope clear in his voice.

'I do.'

* * *

The night was over and the weary musketeers made their way back to the garrison and straight to their beds. Normally they would have visited a tavern but all were beyond tired at this moment.

Aramis crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately. His sleep was peaceful tonight but late on in the night the young man appeared again but this time Aramis wasn't scared.

'Lancelot. Please come to me. Follow your instincts and you will find me. Please Lancelot, you must come.'

Aramis woke slowly and lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. The day was starting to break but he was no longer afraid. He could sense where he needed to go. It scared him how he knew such things but he also felt as though it was completely natural. Another contradiction. His sleep this time had been restful enough and he was certain he would need the energy.

* * *

TBC


	6. The Search

**This chapter is quite musketeer heavy but it was necessary. Struggled slightly with this chapter so I hope it flows ok.**

 **As usual I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine. :)**

* * *

Chapter Five – The Search

Aramis washed and dressed early and made his way down into the garrison courtyard. The area was deserted apart from those on guard-duty at the gates and Aramis waved cheerfully acknowledging them as he ate a quick breakfast. He made his way over to the stables and found the Jacques the stable boy and asked him to saddle Fidget as quickly as possible. Aramis returned to his room to collect his things and once again made his way to the stables.

'He's ready Monsieur Aramis,' Jacques said cheerfully and handed Aramis Fidget's reins.

'Thank you Jacques,' Aramis replied as he stared at his map distractedly.

'You on a mission somewhere nice?' Jacques asked smiling.

'Err. Not a mission just something I need to do. Going North I think. To the woods,' Aramis mumbled in reply and he didn't see the strange look Jacques gave him.

'You're going alone?' even Jacques knew the inseparable nature of Aramis and his friends.

'I don't need to bother anyone else with this,' Aramis smiled in return. 'Thanks Jacques. Have good day.' Aramis led Fidget out of the stables and then mounted in the courtyard giving the guards at the gate a brief smile before heading north out of Paris.

* * *

Merlin woke with a jolt as he realised he had felt a connection with Lancelot in his sleep. Lancelot had not seemed scared like the night before and Merlin was hopeful that his friend would return to him. He moved out of the cave to find a dead boar in front of him. He supposed Kilgharrah had hunted it for him and Merlin knew he needed to eat as he was weak. Thankfully preparing the boar didn't take long as he used his magic to help him. He soon had a fire going and the boar was roasting over the fire. Merlin also managed to fill the water-skin that he had taken from one of Alined's dead soldiers and filled it from a nearby stream.

'You found the boar,' Kilgharrah noted as he landed near to the fire.

'Yes. Thank you. I need food more than I realised,' Merlin turned the boar on the spit and drank some water.

'You seem in better spirits today young warlock.'

'I could sense Lancelot in my sleep. He wasn't scared anymore although I sense he does not yet know who he is.'

'You now believe he will come?'

'Yes, I do,' Merlin replied with a smile.

* * *

Queen Guinevere woke alone in her bed again and this time she was really becoming worried. Arthur and the knight's hadn't yet returned but that wasn't the problem. Arthur was usually very strict about sending messages to her so that she wouldn't worry but she had not received any message and was beginning to worry. She quickly dressed with the help of her maid and made her way down to see Gaius. He was always a source of comfort when Arthur was away.

She opened the door to Gaius' room to find the physician with his back to her, 'Just a moment he called,' before turning to face her. 'Gw- I mean Your Majesty,' he gave a short bow.

'Gaius how many times must I ask you to call me Gwen when we're not in formal situations,' she sounded exasperated and tired.

'What's wrong Gwen?' he motioned for her to sit on a chair and he took the one opposite.

'I haven't received any word from Arthur. I know that he hasn't been gone long but I always get a message, sometimes it's from Merlin, but I always get a message,' she sounded rather exasperated and was clearly very worried.

'Gwen I'm sure they're fine. You know that they will probably be very busy and they have always returned in the past,' Gaius said offering comfort. Although he had to admit that it was unusual for no message to have arrived.

'I know Gaius,' she sighed. 'I worry more for them now than I ever did. Or maybe I'm worried about being left alone,' she admitted quietly.

'Have you eaten?' Gaius asked but he already knew the answer.

'No.'

'Well I think you'll feel better once you've eaten,' Gaius smiled and Gwen and she nodded back. She stood from her chair, 'I'll see what I can stomach. After all, I know where the kitchens are.' She smiled sadly to Gaius and wandered down to the kitchens leaving the physician wondering about what may have happened.

* * *

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were eating breakfast at their usual table but it was rather quieter than usual as they were all worrying about Aramis. He had yet to show up and they were worried he'd had another bad dream during the night.

'I'll go and check on him,' D'Artagnan said rather suddenly as he stood and made his way over to the sleeping quarters.

He knocked on the door, 'Aramis,' he called but got no reply. 'Aramis!' he called again but still no answer. D'Artagnan opened the door to find Aramis' room empty and all of his essentials for a mission missing. He dashed back to the others nearly knocking someone over on the way and mumbled a quick apology.

'He's gone,' he announced as he reached the table.

'What!' Porthos said loudly.

'We need to go and look for him!' D'Artagnan said with urgency.

'But we have no idea where to look,' Athos said calmly.

'Excuse me, Messieurs,' came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Jacques the stable boy. 'Are you wanting to find Monsieur Aramis?'

'Did you see him this morning?' Athos asked calmly while D'Artagnan and Porthos looked agitated.

'Yes. He asked me to saddle Fidget but he didn't seem quite himself,' Jacques looked down at his boots under the glare of the musketeers. He was used to being around the musketeers but he still felt a sense of awe, especially with the inseparables.

'In what way?' Athos asked kindly seeing the tension within the boy.

'Just seemed distracted,' Jacques paused. 'He said he didn't want to bother anyone.'

'Well that's not a good sign,' Porthos exhaled loudly and placed his hands on his hips.

'Did he give any idea where he was going?' D'Artagnan asked now with his hands under his armpits.

'He said something about going north,' Jacques' forehead creased as he tried to remember. 'I think he also said something about a wood.'

'There's only one wood north of Paris,' Porthos said with a worried expression.

Athos nodded while D'Artagnan looked clueless.

'Thank you Jacques. You've been a lot of help. Could you saddle our horses please?' Athos actually smiled as Jacques smiled back and returned to the stables to saddle the horses.

'Let's get everything we need and get going as soon as possible,' Athos said.

'Wait. Why are you so worried about this wood?' D'Artagnan asked.

'Its name is 'Diabolos' wood,' Athos replied, 'or that's the name it has been given over the years.

'Satan's wood,' Porthos clarified.

'There are rumours of men going missing in those woods and never being found,' Athos said seriously.

'And Aramis has gone there?' D'Artagnan asked slightly incredulous.

'It would appear so. Let's get ready,' Athos repeated and the musketeers went to retrieve their things from their rooms.

They met up in the courtyard ten minutes later as Jacques brought their saddled horses from the stables.

'What about Tréville?' D'Artagnan asked looking up to the balcony expecting the man to be there. The Gascon swore that man had a sixth sense.

'I think it may be better to beg forgiveness than ask permission,' Athos said with the manner of a man who had made many decisions like this before.

'Agreed,' Porthos nodded.

Soon they were all mounted and were heading north out of Paris.

* * *

Arthur and the knights were still contained in their cells with no knowledge of what was happening elsewhere. Percival had tried (many times) to pull the cell door free but to no avail. Gwaine continued to recover from his concussion and was now slowly managing to eat without throwing it up. He was still spending quite a lot of time asleep but he was awake a lot more often. And talkative.

'You know when we get out of here I'm gonna hurt that bastard so badly he'll beg me to finish him off,' Gwaine said for about the third time in an hour. 'For everything he's done. Locking us up, treating us like vermin but most importantly leaving Merlin to die all alone in the forest. That I cannot forgive!' Gwaine suddenly started coughing and his head started to hurt badly from the action as Leon helped him lay down on the floor.

'We will get justice for Merlin. That we will make sure of,' Percival stated with a tinge of anger creeping into his voice.

'Definitely,' Leon and Elyan said at the same time.

Arthur was quiet. He was more torn up about Merlin than he wished to reveal but his silence to the knights told them how much he was hurting. He had barely moved from his position at the back of the cell leaning against the wall. He seemed defeated.

Arthur looked up to see his knights staring at him, 'We will get justice for Merlin,' he stated but his resolve was breaking and it could be heard in his voice. 'How will I…tell Gaius?' Arthur's resolve finally broke and for the first time the knights saw their king cry. Percival and Elyan immediately made their way over to Arthur and each rested a hand on their king's shoulders.

'We'll do it together,' Elyan said trying to catch Arthur's eye, who was now hastily trying to wipe away his tears.

'All of us,' Percival said.

'All of us,' Leon and Gwaine echoed together.

'They'll know somethings wrong,' everyone knew Arthur meant Gaius and Gwen, 'I haven't sent a message to Camelot. Guinevere will be worried and so will Gaius.'

Everyone knew Arthur was right but none of them could think of a way to escape or send word of their predicament.

* * *

Aramis found himself heading for the woods north of Paris. He couldn't explain why but he knew that was where he had to go. The woods before him had a terrible name, the 'Diabolos' woods. Translated it meant 'Satan's woods' and many feared to go there. The real name of this group of trees had been lost many years ago but there had been many rumours which included people entering but never leaving this place. Aramis felt a shiver go down his spine and even Fidget seemed to sense something.

As Aramis entered the trees he felt a sense of mystique. Magic maybe. He didn't believe in magic for it was impossible but still this place held a very surreal quality. As the trees became thicker he dismounted and led his horse through the trees. He knew which way to go but he couldn't explain it. Aramis shook his head in exasperation. He had no idea where he was going and yet he did.

He was walking for a while when Aramis turned as he heard a branch crack in the distance and he held his breath. He could hear voices but the owners weren't trying to keep quiet. In fact they were shouting rather loudly and he moved towards them.

'This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to find one man in all these trees!' came a voice that Aramis recognised as D'Artagnan's and he could see the Gascon stood in the trees.

'It's called lookin'' Aramis heard Porthos reply and Aramis couldn't help but smile at his friend's sarcasm as the larger man had also dismounted.

'We've followed his tracks and we will continue to do so,' Athos said with annoyance and Aramis could now see the man with his hands on his hips looking rather exasperated at D'Artagnan who was rubbing his left arm with a small grimace. 'We may yet catch up to him.'

'You already have,' Aramis startled his brothers by appearing from the shadows. 'You followed me?'

'Obviously,' Athos retorted sarcastically.

'Jacques told you,' Aramis smiled.

'What do ya think yer doin'? Porthos asked angrily.

'Following my instincts,' Aramis replied simply.

'Another dream?' Athos asked curiously.

'Yes,' Aramis sighed. 'Now you should all go back. I think this might be dangerous and Tréville will want to murder us all so at least save yourselves.' Athos raised an eyebrow while Porthos and D'Artagnan shook their heads in amusement.

'What exactly are you doing?' Athos asked with curiosity tilting his head to the side.

'I told you I'm following my instincts,' Aramis snapped.

'And your instincts led you here?' D'Artagnan asked now gripping onto his horse's reins.

'What do you think D'Artagnan?' Aramis regretted his childish response and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'You're scared,' Porthos stated as a fact rather than a question.

'Yes and No. I don't understand why I need to go this way but I also know it is exactly what I need to do,' Aramis sighed and turned away from his brothers.

'Then lead on,' Athos directed as he tugged on Roger's reins.

'Do none of you realise that I didn't tell you for a reason?' Aramis exclaimed as he turned back to look at them.

'We realise you wished to protect us,' Athos replied seriously. 'But Aramis, if you're going to do this, we will be beside you. We don't understand and I'm not sure you do either. Let's face it together.'

'You'd never leave any of us,' Porthos stated calmly.

'So why should we leave you,' D'Artagnan said with his boyish grin.

'You do realise Tréville will read us the riot act when we get back?' Aramis asked rhetorically while the others smirked. 'I think it's this way,' Aramis started to lead them in the direction he believed was correct and he could almost sense the black haired man with blue eyes was closer to him than ever before.

* * *

TBC


	7. Hello

**To all of you reading a BIG THANK YOU for continuing to read this story. :)**

 **Any pointers you have feel free to tell me.**

 **Has Aramis lost his mind? :)**

* * *

Chapter Six – Hello

Aramis and the musketeers wandered through the woods for a few hours with Aramis trying to understand which direction he should go. It wasn't helping him having his brothers near as he was aware that they were all worried that he was going slowly mad. Athos and Porthos had been in situations like this before where they had all had instinctual feelings and weren't ready to dismiss Aramis' instincts out of hand, just yet. D'Artagnan was another matter. He could not hide how stupid he thought this all was after hours of searching and was now constantly making sarcastic suggestions as well as huffing a lot as well. Aramis was seriously considering tying him to a tree!

Aramis stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes trying to block out every distraction so he could focus on where he should be.

'So where do you want to try next?' asked D'Artagnan with impatient sarcasm. 'There's more trees over there,' he pointed out in a random direction. However D'Artagnan cowed under Athos' gaze as Aramis tried to ignore the young Gascon idiot.

'This way,' Aramis announced and tugged on Fidget's reins. They moved through a thick amount of brush until they stopped just before a cave in the side of a small hill with a small brook running alongside. Aramis quickly tied his horse's reins to a nearby tree which would allow the horse to eat and drink while he was gone. He also removed a lantern from his saddle bag and placed his hat in its place.

'You wanna go in there?' Porthos asked incredulously. Aramis nodded and busied himself with preparations.

'Great,' Athos mumbled, shaking his head in dismay as he moved to tie up Roger next to Fidget and Porthos moved Flip nearer to the other horses with both men removing their hats. D'Artagnan stood stock still.

'You're not serious?' he questioned. 'I'm not going in that cave!'

'No, D'Artagnan. You're not. I'm going in alone,' Aramis said and looked to the others only to find clear expressions from both Athos and Porthos that said they were going with him whatever. They obviously weren't happy about it but they wouldn't abandon their friend.

'You're all mad. Really mad. There could be bears in there! We have no idea what we could be walking into because Aramis has a funny feeling!' D'Artagnan raised his voice with each word.

'I thought you were staying here,' Athos said dryly.

'Yeah.' Porthos agreed. 'So it's our problem, not yours.'

D'Artagnan huffed and placed his hands under opposite armpits as he so often did and took a deep breath. He could not believe how stubborn these men were. He moved Zad over to the other horses and tied him up in silence.

'You comin' then?' Porthos grinned and D'Artagnan scowled.

'Do you lot ever listen?' Aramis asked earnestly. 'I said I was going alone!'

'Yes, we heard you. But maybe **you** should listen when we tell you that we're not leaving you,' Athos smirked back causing Aramis to scowl.

'Fine!' Aramis lit the lantern and moved over to the entrance to the cave. 'Just so you know, if any of you get hurt it's not my fault,' he said defiantly.

The others just smirked in reply. Well two of them did.

* * *

Queen Guinevere was pacing in the chambers she shared with her husband when there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' she called and a messenger entered and handed her a piece of parchment that was sealed with Alined's seal. She gulped as her clumsy fingers tried to open it and decided to sit down before she read it.

 _I have your husband King Arthur and his knight's._

 _You will surrender Camelot if you wish to see him alive again._

 _If you don't, I will meet your army on the battlefield three days hence and your King will die in front of his men._

 _King Alined._

Gwen dropped the parchment in shock and started to breathe rapidly. _This couldn't be happening_ , she thought. She knew this **could** happen but she had hoped it never would. She couldn't allow Camelot to fall into Alined's hands, Arthur would never forgive her. Today she realised what it meant to be a Queen and she wasn't sure she liked it.

* * *

'Afternoon,' came the sing-song voice of Trickler and the man practically jogged over to the cells. 'Such sad faces,' he said pulling a face and sticking out his bottom lip but he only received glares in return.

'We sent a raven to your Queen last night. She should have received it by now,' he addressed Arthur. 'Do you want to know what it said?'

'Go on,' Arthur replied curtly, not meeting the man's eyes.

'Well it said that she should surrender Camelot if she ever wanted to see you alive again,' he giggled.

Arthur's expression hardened further as he took in the sight of the man before him. 'She will not surrender,' he said defiantly.

'Then you shall die,' Trickler teased back. 'Have you not thought how difficult it is to sacrifice someone else? It is actually far easier to sacrifice yourself. Or so they say'

'She will not hand over Camelot,' Arthur repeated and the knights nodded alongside him.

'We shall see,' Trickler smiled as he left the room.

'You don't think Gwen would hand over Camelot? Do you?' Gwaine asked hesitantly.

'No. She might be scared but there is one person she would always confide in. Gaius.' Arthur looked hopefully towards his knights and could see they were as uncertain as he was. He hoped Gwen would have the strength to do the right thing but as Trickler said, it was far harder to sacrifice someone else.

* * *

Merlin left the cave to fill the water-skin again and sat by the brook for a short time. He had been hopeful when he woke that Lancelot would come but now he was starting to doubt himself as time moved on. He could hear the birds chirping in the trees and saw a group of deer pass by without any fear. He picked some berries and ate them by the brook. If Lancelot came, would he remember him? Would he look different like he had in the dream? Would he know the most important secret of all? Would he know Merlin had magic?

When he returned to the cave he checked the portal and could see the light had strengthened considerably. Surely this could only mean one thing. Lancelot was getting closer and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Aramis started to make his way down into the cave and was aware that Athos had also lit a lamp behind him. He knew this was where he was supposed to go but he also had a sense of danger and was unhappy that he was putting his brothers at risk. He heard someone slip and the curse that came told him it was D'Artagnan. Secretly he smiled.

The cave was narrow and the walls were wet and covered in moss. It smelled damp and unpleasant and Aramis was sure a rat had just run across his feet.

'I hate rats,' came Athos disembodied voice from behind Aramis and the marksman heard Porthos laugh. Athos was never good with rats, mice and many other creatures whereas Porthos was very used to creatures such as rats after growing up in the Court of Miracles. D'Artagnan remained silent.

They moved deeper into the cave and Aramis became more convinced that this was the right place. He could almost feel himself being pulled in the right direction. He was terrified but excited. Soon the cave forked into three branches and Aramis stood still waiting for his cue.

'Where now?' Porthos asked quietly looking directly at Aramis who now had his eyes closed. Aramis smiled as he understood his path.

'The right fork,' he announced and started to move while the others looked at each other warily.

'This is stupid Athos,' D'Artagnan whispered.

'Do you want me to knock him out?' Porthos asked Athos earnestly.

'He needs to do this,' Athos stated calmly. 'We may not understand but he must follow his path. He will get to a dead end and then he may relax. If we stop him now, he will not forgive us.'

'I've left a path of stones so we can find our way out, 'D'Artagnan indicated behind him.

'Good idea,' Porthos said clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

Suddenly they realised Aramis was out of sight and hurried to catch up with him.

'I'm not mad,' Aramis said as they rounded the corner to find him facing them 'For the last time I implore you to go back.'

'For the last time, we're not going anywhere,' Athos stared straight back into his brother's eyes. There was no hint of madness in Aramis' eyes, only belief.

They continued on for about another half an hour before they saw a shimmering light in the distance. The light caused Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan to be wary but to Aramis, it was calling him.

* * *

Merlin watched as the light of the portal grew stronger still. He had relocated to outside of the cave so as not to be in the direct eye-line of whoever emerged. Of Lancelot when he emerged. Merlin could feel his hope strengthening. Was he about to see his best friend again? He hoped Lancelot would remember him and they would be united again.

* * *

Aramis moved closer to the light and could practically touch it. He could sense his brother's hesitance but he knew there was nothing to fear. He blew out the lantern as it was no longer necessary and turned to his friends.

'I'm going to walk through it. I-,' he started.

'Thought you might,' Athos said with his usual droll but Aramis could still here the apprehension in his voice.

'And we're coming with you,' Porthos said folding his broad arms in front of his chest.

'And if we're going to be incinerated, it will be together,' D'Artagnan said with a cheeky smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Aramis turned to the light and stretched out his hand. He felt three hands touching his shoulders, reassuring him that they were there. He took a deep breath and stepped through the light.

The four men blinked as they emerged into a darkened cave, very similar to the one they had just left.

'Well that was anticlimactic,' D'Artagnan sighed with relief clear in his voice but Aramis knew they weren't in the same cave. He could see daylight ahead and started to move towards it. As a forest could be seen at the cave's exit, or was it the entrance, Aramis could feel a sense of belonging. They were no longer in France. He was sure of that.

They saw movement ahead and quickly drew their pistols. Aramis held his arm out to stop Porthos from taking the lead and the marksman moved quietly along the edge of the cave to peer outside.

In front of him he saw a small fire and the man with black hair and blue eyes stood grinning before him.

'You!' Aramis called as he stepped out of the cave, pistol ready to fire.

'Hello my friend,' the man replied smiling but his smile faltered at the look of confusion on Aramis' face.

'You were in my dream,' Aramis stated confused at the sight before him and lowered his pistol. The man was so familiar and yet he had never seen him before.

'This is the man from your dream?' Athos asked as he, Porthos and D'Artagnan emerged from the cave. Aramis nodded in reply. Merlin suddenly felt a wave of fear flash through him as hadn't expected anyone else but Lancelot. The men however did not seem intent on attacking him. Yet.

'We are old friends,' Merlin tried to explain to Aramis. 'You know me my friend. I know you as Lancelot.' Suddenly Aramis felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground, or would have done if Porthos hadn't caught him.

'ARAMIS!' the big man shouted as held his brother who was thrashing about violently and whose eyes were open but weren't seeing what was in front of him.

Aramis suddenly saw an animal with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. He was riding towards it with a lance and the man he had just met, or had he, was saying something in a different language and the tip of the lance turned blue and he defeated the griffin. That's it, it was griffin. He was in a cage and there was giant, hairless rat. He was with woman. A woman he cared about. Guinevere. But Arthur liked her too so he left. He had a message from Merlin to find them in the Darkling Woods as Morgana had taken over Camelot. He was with other men. He was knighted by Prince Arthur. A knight of Camelot. He saw his friends smiling and laughing but the dead were released from their world. The veil had to be repaired and it required a life, his life. Merlin was going to do it but he couldn't let that happen. He walked through the veil and welcomed death.

Aramis stopped thrashing and was breathing rapidly. He was aware of Porthos holding him and Athos was knelt in front of him looking concerned. D'Artagnan was holding his pistol towards his friend.

'I'm ok,' he mumbled and found a way to extricate himself from Porthos' grip and shakily stood with Athos' help. He understood now. He had lived a previous life. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but it was the only explanation. He was Lancelot and he was Aramis.

'D'Artagnan, put your pistol down,' he said quietly. D'Artagnan looked at his friend as though he had grown two heads.

'But he could be dangerous, especially as he has lured you here,' D'Artagnan said looking between Merlin and Aramis without lowering his pistol. Aramis moved over to D'Artagnan and squeezed the young man's shoulder and D'Artagnan finally lowered his weapon. Merlin watched on with curiosity.

Aramis moved to stand close to Merlin and hesitantly reached out a hand but stopped before he could touch the man.

'Are you real?' he asked the man.

'I would hope so,' Merlin smiled back.

Aramis took a step forward and threw his arms around the man. A man he knew to be his friend and Merlin dived into his embrace.

'Lancelot,' Merlin whispered.

'Merlin,' Aramis whispered back.

* * *

 **So our musketeers have arrived in Camelot! :)**


	8. Who am I?

**Hello. Just to let you know, updates may take a little bit longer for the next couple of weeks but I will continue to write this story.**

 **Just to clarify, Aramis and Lancelot are the same character so any reference of either name means the same character. I will mainly refer to Aramis as that was how the character started the story. :)**

 **I'm afraid there is no Arthur and the knights in this chapter as short of Gwaine sprouting wings and flying out of the window, they are still stuck in a cell moping. However they should be back in the next chapter but I will admit this one didn't quite move as I expected.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Who am I?

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan looked on bewildered. Aramis was now clearly hugging a stranger like he embraced them, his brothers! What was going on? Aramis had called the man Merlin and D'Artagnan couldn't help but think of the sorcerer form the Legend of Camelot. But Merlin had called Aramis Lancelot in return.

'Oh I get it!' D'Artagnan suddenly said loudly and Athos and Porthos turned to him while Aramis and Merlin broke their embrace. 'Very funny. Great joke,' D'Artagnan said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Were you two in on this as well?' he turned to Athos and Porthos who looked thoroughly bemused by the sudden change in their Gascon.

'You already knew about the Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, didn't you?' D'Artagnan continued. 'So you decided to play a joke and he,' D'Artagnan pointed at Merlin, 'was in on it the whole time. You drag us out into the middle of nowhere for a stupid joke, which isn't funny by the way, knowing that Tréville will bollock us when we get back,' D'Artagnan's temper was rising with every word. 'I can't believe you would do this Aramis!' and D'Artagnan stormed back into the cave leaving the four remaining men looking at each other in utter shock and confusion.

Aramis moved towards Athos and Porthos looking worried as he knew this wasn't a joke but how would he convince his friends of the truth.

'Is it a joke?' Athos asked calmly and getting straight to a point as always.

Aramis placed his hands on his hips and sighed, 'If only it were,' he replied quietly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Porthos deep voice grated on Aramis but the marksman made an effort to look both his friend's in the eye before he spoke.

'I'm not sure how to explain this, mainly because I don't understand it myself,' he paused. 'This is Merlin,' he said indicating the man he had been hugging.

'Hello,' Merlin tried to smile but wasn't sure he had succeeded. He had thought Lancelot would be alone and would be willing to help straight away but these men would require an answer and fast.

'Merlin. This is Athos and Porthos,' Aramis explained gesturing to each man in turn, 'and the one who stormed off into the cave is D'Artagnan.'

Suddenly they heard D'Artagnan shout, 'WHAT!' from inside the cave and all four men rushed after him.

'D'Artagnan, what's wrong?' Athos shouted into the darkness. Then it registered. The cave was dark.

D'Artagnan appeared, 'This is not the same cave,' he sounded confused and exasperated. 'The weird light is gone too.'

'The portal has closed,' Merlin said making them all jump.

'Portal?' questioned Athos.

'It will not reopen,' Merlin turned to Aramis, 'until your job is done.'

'Wait a minute. What d'ya mean portal?' Porthos' anger was rising as he made towards Merlin but Aramis moved in between the men.

'He means,' started the marksman, 'we are about a thousand years in the past,' he finished calmly. Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan looked dumbstruck at their friend's words but instantly knew that this was no joke. Aramis was serious. The other three musketeers steadied themselves against the cave walls as they tried to digest what they had just heard.

'Say...that...again,' Athos stuttered.

Aramis sighed and placed his hands on hips, 'We are a thousand years in the past. We are in Camelot,' Aramis looked warily at his friends for he knew this was monumentally difficult for them to understand. To be honest **he** still didn't truly understand it.

'You're telling us that we have time-travelled?' D'Artagnan was praying that this was still a joke but even he knew that Aramis was serious.

'Yes,' Merlin spoke. 'Don't be angry at Lancelot. I was the one who called him so it's my fault that you have been led here. I just never realised he wouldn't be alone.'

'Lancelot,' Porthos nodded looked thoroughly exasperated. 'The knight from the stories.'

'It would appear that I have lived before and my previous life was as Lancelot,' Aramis replied quietly. 'I should've made you all stay behind. Been better at hiding where I was going,' Aramis couldn't bear to look at the brothers he had put in danger so stared at the floor of the cave. Merlin watched on realising how mush these men meant to his friend and couldn't help feeling guilty for putting them in danger.

'Aramis,' Athos was now stood in front of him and Aramis raised his brown eyes to meet the blue as Athos embraced his brother. Soon Porthos and D'Artagnan joined the hug and the men remained quiet for a few minutes. Merlin decided it would best to leave them alone.

* * *

Gwen moved quickly down the castle corridors and found herself outside the physician's chambers. She knocked and heard a call to enter and entered the familiar room.

'Gwen, what's wrong?' Gaius asked in concern as tears were now flooding down Gwen's cheeks. She thrust the letter forward and sat in a chair while Gaius read it.

'Oh dear,' he sighed in understatement and placed a hand reassuringly on Gwen's forearm.

'I don't know what to do Gaius,' she said though many stilted sobs. 'Well I do but I just wondered if there was anything else I could do?' she looked imploringly at the knowledgeable man before her.

'Gwen, this your decision but I think you already know what the right thing to do is,' it was a statement rather than a question.

'I know,' she said quietly.

'You have to be brave and do the right thing,' Gaius counselled.

'You're right. I'll have the army summoned and in three days we'll meet Alined on the battlefield,' she said defiantly. She knew this was what she had to do and she couldn't fail her first real test as Queen. She couldn't fail Arthur.

* * *

The musketeers finally drew apart and Aramis looked at each of them in turn. They were his brothers and would never leave him just as he would never leave them. He had brought them to a very dangerous place and his guilt was welling up inside of him, yet he was happy to have these men beside him as they were such a comforting presence to know he wouldn't have to go through this alone. No words needed to be spoken because that was how close they were.

The musketeers wandered out of the cave to find Merlin stoking the fire looking distracted.

'Merlin,' Aramis called as he moved closer to his friend smiling. 'I want you to meet my friends, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan,' he said indicating each man in turn and they all smiled back to the man they didn't know. 'Everyone, this is Merlin.'

Merlin was glad to see the men smiling and wondered at the obvious bond they shared but he was distracted by Lancelot's voice, 'Merlin you're hurt,' Aramis said as he rushed over to his friend after finally noticing the large blood stain on his shirt.

'Oh, it's nothing,' Merlin replied and Aramis looked and saw that that there was no wound. 'Kilgharrah gave me a spell to heal but I did lose a lot of blood,' he said off-handedly. 'I'm fine now. Honest,' Merlin grinned widely at his friend's concern whereas Aramis rolled his eyes.

'What happened Merlin?' Aramis asked as the musketeers sat around the fire.

'We were attacked by Alined's men. We were going to one of the border villages where it was reported that Alined had attacked but we were ambushed not far from here,' Merlin said sadly. 'I was injured and I was lucky that Kilgharrah found me.'

'You called him?' Aramis asked.

'Yes,' Merlin replied curtly while the other musketeers looked confused.

'Can you show me where this happened?' Aramis asked.

'Yes, of course,' Merlin got up to lead the way and the musketeers followed.

They arrived at the sight of the battle where the bodies of Alined's men lay having been left behind. The smell of congealed blood and the decay of the bodies starting to rot filled their noses and all the men had to swallow hard to stop themselves from retching. Aramis was very quiet as he surveyed the scene and suddenly memories of the battles they had fought against bandits and other soldiers filled his vision. Once again he started to sway and thankfully Athos was close enough to catch him but it wasn't the memories themselves that were troubling Aramis, it was the implication of having lived before. He suddenly felt so lost and alone and frightened by the thoughts of his life being marked out by a past he had only just remembered.

Before he knew what was going on he was screaming with his eyes closed, 'I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED TO ME?' and he was resisting the arms around him. He wanted to flee to run away from everything that had happened but at the same time he was angry. Angry at being put in this position and finding himself so lost and afraid.

'ARAMIS! ARAMIS!' a voice called loudly. A familiar voice. One that he recognised. Athos' voice. Aramis opened his eyes and stopped thrashing to look into the icy blue eyes he knew so well, except this time they were full of fear. Fear for a friend. Aramis tried to calm himself but soon found tears running down his cheeks. He was embarrassed by his outburst but he couldn't stop the tears flowing.

Porthos and D'Artagnan quickly moved to his side while Merlin stood stock still now truly starting to regret his call and what it had done to his friend.

'It's alright. It's alright,' Athos soothed as he ran a hand through the marksman's hair. 'Calm yourself Aramis.'

'I can't! It's not fair! I don't know who I am anymore,' Aramis finished sobbing while Athos held his friend close to him.

'What do you mean, you don't know who you are?' Athos asked calmly and quietly.

'You're Aramis,' Porthos pitched in looking confused.

'Am I?' Aramis looked through the tears to his friends. 'Am I Aramis? Or am I just Lancelot? Is everything that makes me Aramis because of Lancelot?' he looked to his friends but he could see that they simply had no answer.

'I'm afraid only you know the answer to that, my brother,' Athos said quietly as Aramis untangled himself from the swordsman's arms.

Merlin stood watching the scene as tears filled his eyes. Stupidly he had hoped that Lancelot would be the same man that he had known, the man that had walked through the veil but now he could see that bringing his friend from another time had caused Lancelot a lot of distress.

'I'm so sorry,' Merlin said just loud enough for everyone to hear. The musketeers all turned to look at the now silently weeping warlock. 'If I had known it would be like this then I wouldn't have called you. I never meant to cause you distress my friend.' Aramis wasn't sure what to say in return. He was truly lost and yet he was surrounded by friends. He wanted to tell Merlin that it wasn't his fault but both Aramis and Merlin knew that wasn't true.

Merlin started to move away and D'Artagnan decided to go over to him, 'You wouldn't have called him if it wasn't necessary,' the Gascon said boldly. 'I may not know you but I know Aramis. Whatever bond you share was what caused him to come and find you. I can see how much this has upset you and it's obvious how much you care about him. He'll get through it. He's been through worse and he has all of us to try and help him,' D'Artagnan smiled reassuringly at Merlin and was glad to see it momentarily returned.

Suddenly a rock flew through the air and hit Merlin's left temple sending the young warlock crashing to the ground. D'Artagnan turned to see a man wearing chainmail heading straight towards him while five other men headed to where his brothers sat on the forest floor.

The musketeers scrambled to their feet and all four shared glances while also checking the location of the dazed Merlin. The four musketeers drew their rapiers as they were all aware of their lack of ammunition and it wouldn't do to waste what they had and there was no guarantee that the balls would do enough damage when they penetrated the thick chainmail.

D'Artagnan was the first to be reached as the man raised the thick broadsword in attack. D'Artagnan did his best to parry but soon realised that the weight and thickness of the broadsword was bending the lighter rapier that he used.

Athos too had found his rapier to be inadequate against the heavy broadsword of his opponent while Porthos had already downed one man with a single punch and was now favouring combat methods against the other.

Aramis saw the two men charging towards him and tried to parry their attack with his rapier. He would have to deal with his emotions later as his friends needed him and he steeled himself. Like the others he quickly realised he would have to outthink his opponent and quickly outmanoeuvred one man slicing the man's hand with his rapier causing the man to drop his sword. Quickly he retrieved the man's weapon and gently threw his rapier away from the action. The heavy broadsword should have felt unnatural to him and yet he found his body and his mind already knew which tactics to use. The man was larger than Aramis and tried to use his strength as he attacked raising his sword above his head ready to slice Aramis in half but Aramis knew how to counter.

As the man raised his sword Aramis placed both hands on his sword and the man's crushing blow came to a stop as Aramis raised his sword above his head horizontally. Quickly Aramis released his left hand and from the sword leaving it in his dominant right and in one smooth movement twirled gracefully underneath his outstretched arm so his back was facing the man's chest and then swiped with his right hand cutting through the man's chainmail protecting his chest. The man gasped aloud at the sudden unexpected movement and hunched over but Aramis showed no mercy and plunged the sword through the man's back. Aramis now knew that Lancelot was taking charge of this fight. The man whose hand had been injured ran to pick up his comrade's fallen sword. The wound on his hand ached but he felt his grip was strong. He attacked the musketeer but soon found himself wanting as Aramis, or was he Lancelot, attacked and parried with skill and moved quickly around his opponent. Once Aramis had his man's footwork tangled he struck and thrust the broadsword through the chainmail and up into the man's heart, killing him instantly. Aramis stood breathless as the manoeuvres he had used had seemed so natural to him. and he had never learnt them as Aramis. Was it always going to be like this? He was brought back to the fight by the sounds of his brothers doing their best to ward off their attackers.

D'Artagnan was struggling but he was finally starting to see why Athos always made him do all those footwork drills. He had unsheathed his dagger from his back but even together the weapons were buckling under the strain. Athos was dancing gracefully around his opponent but the man wasn't taking the bait and was patiently watching the swordsman's movements. Porthos was now in a stand-off with his opponent as neither wanted to make the first move even though his opponent had a sword it was obvious to Porthos that his decking of the other man was making his opponent wary. The first man that Porthos had punched had seen fit to run away as fast as possible into the surrounding trees.

'Ahatian!' came a call and the man facing D'Artagnan dropped his sword in alarm as the hilt heated and burnt his hand. D'Artagnan quickly took the advantage and plunged his dagger into the man's throat and the man spluttered blood before falling to the ground. D'Artagnan turned in time to see Merlin turn his attention to the two man fighting Athos and Porthos and the warlock said, 'Forb fleoghe!' and the two men fighting Athos and Porthos flew up into the air and slammed into nearby trees and remained still when they fell to the floor. Athos and Porthos looked amazed at Merlin while D'Artagnan looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. Aramis meanwhile was grinning broadly.

'About time you turned up to the fight Merlin,' he grinned as he walked over to Merlin and offered him a hand, 'I was starting to wonder whether you had forgotten how!' and he pulled Merlin to his feet and quickly looked at the graze on Merlin's temple.

'Oh you know me, still up to the same tricks,' Merlin grinned back.

'So you do have magic?' D'Artagnan asked with wonder in his voice while Athos and Porthos shook their heads still not believing what they had seen.

'Yes,' Merlin answered simply.

'Does Arthur know yet?' Aramis asked pointedly but his friend's look told him all he needed to know. 'Merlin, you can't keep this from him forever! If anyone can change his mind about magic, it is you,' he said prodding Merlin's chest.

'So...the King doesn't know?' Athos asked and Merlin shook his head.

'Do any of the knights?' Aramis enquired.

'No. Only you know and Gaius knows,' Merlin said quietly.

'Merlin,' Aramis said with exasperation before turning to his fellow musketeers. 'Magic is outlawed in Camelot. We mustn't let on about Merlin's abilities. **He** has to tell Arthur himself,' he said looking pointedly at Merlin as the others nodded. 'Let's get out of here.'

The men quickly grabbed their swords, their attackers' broadswords and also managed to pick up a couple of water-skins that their attackers had left next to a tree just beyond the clearing but unfortunately there were no horses in sight so they made their way back to the cave on foot.

Porthos was in the lead when he suddenly stopped causing D'Artagnan and Athos to bump into him but the large musketeer didn't seem to register the jolts. Merlin and Aramis were just behind them but thankfully stopped in time. The four men followed Porthos' gaze which was skyward to see what had stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder what Porthos is looking at? ;)**


	9. A Friend

**Just want to say a BIG thank you to eveyone who is reading. We are now over 1,000 views!**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight – A Friend 

Tréville had been going through the paperwork in his office when finally decided he'd had enough and went outside to watch the men train for a while. He looked down to the Inseparables table only to find they weren't there and some younger cadets had taken up residence. When he thought about it they hadn't been at muster that morning either. He didn't have any tasks for them and had thought nothing of it but now he was aware that he hadn't actually seen them all day.

He wandered down the steps into the courtyard and smiled at the greetings of the men. He made his way over to the stables and instantly saw the absence of the Inseparable's horses.

'Jacques,' he called and the boy emerged with hay in his hair and a smile.

'Captain,' he responded smiling.

'Have you seen the Inseparables today?' Tréville asked and suddenly saw the boy's smile fade.

'Err, I saw them this morning sir. They haven't returned yet,' the boy was now looking at the ground instantly telling Tréville that there was more to this story.

'Did they say where they were going?' Tréville asked as the boy fidgeted. 'Jacques?'

'No sir, but Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan headed off after Aramis, sir' Jacques replied looking wary of the Captain.

'And where was Aramis going?'

'He didn't say exactly sir.'

'Oh for heaven's sake spit it out Jacques!' Tréville was becoming annoyed with the boy before him but he was also starting to worry about what would have led Jacques to be so secretive as though he was protecting Aramis.

'It's as I told the others. He wasn't himself sir,' Jacques was looking rather guilty now.

'In what way?'

'He was mumbling about going north to the woods. He said he didn't want to trouble anyone,' Jacques finished with his eyes downcast. The final statement troubled Tréville the most as Aramis wanting to be no trouble often led to the man finding precisely that. The others had gone after him to try and bring him back before he hurt himself. Tréville sighed and wiped his hand across his brow. He hoped they would be back soon and he would give them hell for not telling him where they were going!

'Tell them I want to see all of them as soon as they get back, please Jacques,' the boy nodded and skulked off into the stables.

Tréville was walking back to his office when a royal messenger appeared. The letter told Tréville that Louis wished to see him, urgently. Tréville sighed and made his way back to the stables wondering what Louis wanted this time.

* * *

'It's a...It's a...It's a...,' Porthos stuttered.

'Dragon,' D'Artagnan finished for his friend looking disbelievingly at the sight before him.

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were staring wide-eyed at the looming presence of Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, who was sitting in the clearing by the cave. Merlin chuckled softly at the men's reactions to the dragon while Aramis smirked at his friends, especially Athos whose eyes were as wide as saucers!

'It's ok. This is Kilgharrah. He's a friend,' Merlin said as he moved into the eye-lines of the musketeers to reassure them that there was no danger.

'Who are these men?' Kilgharrah asked Merlin directly while the musketeers registered their shock at a talking dragon.

'It...talks,' Athos muttered under his breath while blinking furiously as if the action would erase the creature in front of him and return him to sanity.

'They are **my** friends,' Aramis responded and Kilgharrah's gaze fell directly upon him.

'Ah, Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all. You have returned,' Kilgharrah stated while the three other musketeers turned to stare at Aramis and Merlin grinned.

'As I said before, I'm not sure about that and I am no longer Lancelot. My name is Aramis,' Aramis replied with defiance but that only seemed to amuse the dragon who chuckled softly.

'You cannot deny who you are. Sir Lancelot lives within Aramis,' the dragon turned his head to the side to consider the now trembling Aramis.

'That's not true!' Aramis yelled at the dragon, although he knew his statement was a lie. 'Aramis is nothing like Lancelot!' The dragon appeared unmoved by Aramis' outburst as if he was expecting it. Aramis in turn found himself trembling and moved to sit on a rock while the other musketeers stood stock still and Merlin's grin had faded to worry.

'Let us analyse that statement. From what you are wearing you are clearly a soldier and most likely you fight for a king,' Kilgharrah paused to see if Aramis would deny this statement but Aramis could only run his fingers distractedly through his hair. 'Your friends have followed you into the unknown,' he continued, 'and you would give your life them. And they for you.'

Aramis lifted his head to look at the dragon but did not speak.

'Although I cannot be sure of this, I believe that it is likely that you are all the best at what you do,' Kilgharrah glanced at the other musketeers who were now staring at Aramis, rather than the dragon.

'How can you know that?' Aramis asked quietly.

'Because these are traits which you share with your fellow knights. They are the morals that Lancelot and Aramis are built-on. Honour and friendship. The similarities that join the two men,' the dragon responded matter-of-factly.

'So Aramis is just Lancelot?!' Aramis replied loudly, his voice breaking at the prospect that his life as Aramis had been set out from the beginning by Lancelot's previous life.

'No,' came Athos' voice as the swordsman walked over to and knelt before his confused friend. 'I think what Kilgharrah,' Athos looked up to the dragon for confirmation that he had got his name right. The dragon nodded and allowed Athos to continue, 'meant was that Lancelot and Aramis have the same foundations. But it is up to you what you build.'

Aramis looked up into Athos' eyes and then up to Kilgharrah for confirmation.

'Your friend is very wise,' Kilgharrah bowed his head slightly to Athos.

'Great!' came Porthos voice from a little further away. 'You had to call him wise. Now he'll be bragging 'bout it forever!' Porthos threw his arms up in the air to exaggerate his point while D'Artagnan laughed loudly.

'Yes, of course. I shall tell everyone I meet that a dragon called me wise,' Athos replied dryly making Aramis smirk.

'We'll see you in the asylum Athos!' D'Artagnan pitched in and soon everyone was laughing, including Kilgharrah.

Merlin watched the exchange and couldn't help but be reminded of the Knights. Lancelot had managed to find similar friends without knowing he was doing it.

As the laughter died down Aramis turned back to the dragon, 'So everything Aramis is, isn't because of Lancelot?' he asked hopefully.

'Aramis is whatever you make him. He shares core values with Lancelot but Aramis has his own experiences that shape him,' Aramis nodded at Kilgharrah's answer. 'If you are still confused then there is one question you must ask yourself.'

'Which is?'

'When the portal reopens, will you walk through it or not?' Kilgharrah knew that this would soothe the emotional man before him. Aramis smiled as he now knew who he was. Athos, who was still knelt him front of Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan held their breath waiting for their friends answer.

'I am Aramis, but now I have Lancelot's memories and instincts which I can use to my advantage,' he said and everyone released the breath they had been holding. Aramis knew who he was and had started to accept that Lancelot was a part of that but not dominant over Aramis. Athos briefly hugged Aramis before he moved over to Porthos and D'Artagnan looking relieved.

Aramis stood and turned to look at his friends and then back to the dragon 'Kilgharrah. These are my friends Athos, D'Artagnan and Porthos he said,' indicating each man in turn while Kilgharrah acknowledged all three of them with a bow.

He turned to his friends, 'This is Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon,' and all three men nodded towards the dragon.

'Kilgharrah, is there any way to reopen the portal so my friends-,' Aramis was cut off.

'Save it,' Porthos interrupted.

'Not happening,' D'Artagnan followed.

'We're staying,' Athos finished as all three stared at Aramis who sighed and smiled. They would not leave him and Aramis could see the grin now back on Merlin's face and could have sworn he heard the dragon chuckle.

* * *

Trickler entered the room and made his way across to the cells.

'Well it appears you were right. My spies tell me that Camelot is readying its army,' he said with a jovial tone.

'I told you Guinevere wouldn't surrender Camelot,' Arthur stayed sat in his position leaning against the back wall.

'Yes, well that does mean you're going to die soon,' Trickler bounced up and down.

'How is that different to our fate had Queen Guinevere surrendered Camelot?' Gwaine asked calmly as he had no desire to be thrown against the wall again.

'It doesn't!' Trickler giggled mockingly while the Knights used every part of their restraint to stop themselves charging at the ridiculous man in front of them even with the cell bars separating them. 'But now we can execute you in front of your army!'

Trickler left with a skip in his step and the men were left alone again.

'Surely our army would beat Alined's?' Percival asked looking at the others for support.

'With just men, yes,' Arthur answered. 'But they don't have any of us to lead and Trickler's magic cannot be underestimated.'

'True, but my sister is a stubborn woman,' Elyan said with defiance while everyone, including Arthur broke into smiles.

'Gaius will help to guide her and he is a wise old codger,' Gwaine remarked producing more smiles.

'I'll tell him you said that!' Percival retorted.

'Let's hope you get to,' Elyan pitched in.

'That, I would love to see,' Arthur joined in.

No-one noticed how Leon's smile faded first as he touched his injured left arm. He was sure the wound had become infected but he didn't want to worry the others as there was nothing they could do anyway. It was itching badly and he had tried to secretly clean it but it was definitely infected and he was aware that his temperature was rising.

* * *

'So what do we need to do?' Aramis asked Kilgharrah.

'Arthur and the Knights are being held in the ruins a couple of miles north of here. It is imperative that they are rescued as quickly as possible,' the dragon stated with clear urgency.

'Yeah, about that,' Aramis ran his hand over the back of his neck distractedly. 'I don't think Arthur is going to be very happy to see me,' Aramis started to blush, clearly embarrassed.

'You remember?' Merlin asked curiously and moved to sit on the rock next to the one Aramis had previously occupied. The other musketeers spread themselves out on other rocks nearby as Aramis took his place beside Merlin.

'I wish I didn't,' Aramis sighed while the others waited for him to continue. 'There was this woman. Guinevere.'

'There's always a woman wiv you,' Porthos retorted but the look Aramis flashed him made Porthos hold his hands up in apology and surrender.

'I'll be honest, my feelings for Gwen were strong. She's one of the kindest, bravest people I've ever met,' Aramis said smiling without realising it. 'But Arthur liked her too. Once I knew that, I decided I wouldn't get between them.'

'I remember,' Merlin spoke quietly. 'That's why you left after we rescued Gwen from Hengist.'

'Compared to Arthur I was nothing really,' Aramis answered honestly and in disappointment.

'Surely you were a knight?' questioned D'Artagnan.

'Not at that point. When Uther ruled, only nobleman could become knights. It didn't matter if you had skill, only those of noble birth were considered as being worthy. Arthur changed that when he knighted myself, Gwaine, Percival and Gwen's brother Elyan,' Aramis explained. 'When we rescued Gwen, I was fighting for money almost hoping that the next fight would be my last. I had nothing,' Aramis finished dejectedly.

'Now I take offence to that,' Merlin chimed in. 'You always had me!' Aramis couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the many times he had joked with Merlin and how close they had been. Like brothers. Merlin had his magic and Lancelot had sword.

'True,' Aramis reached across and squeezed Merlin's shoulder gently. 'That's why I decided to keep in touch after that so that I always knew you were ok.'

'Likewise,' Merlin smiled back. The other musketeers watched this exchange closely and were happy to see Aramis back smiling again.

'Anyway, my feelings for Gwen were irrelevant. She loved Arthur and I promised myself that if I was going to be in Camelot that I would cause no trouble.'

'So there is actually a woman out there that can resist you!' D'Artagnan couldn't help but tease his friend.

'You're forgetting D'Artagnan that there is another one back in Paris. Constance,' Aramis retorted making the Gascon uncomfortable. 'How she chose you over me I'll never know,' D'Artagnan blushed furiously and was staring at the ground while Porthos' booming laugh rang out and Athos' lips twitched slightly indicating a small smile.

'So what happened after you sacrificed yourself by walking through the veil?' Merlin was anxious to return to the topic in hand.

'Sacrificed yourself?' Athos asked bewildered and looking Aramis right in the eye.

'Yes,' Merlin answered. 'There was a tear between the two worlds that could only be healed by a sacrifice,' Aramis shifted slightly on his rock as Merlin continued, 'and Lancelot walked through it to heal it,' Merlin sounded almost annoyed.

'I did it to stop **you** doing it. Kilgharrah made it clear that it wasn't your task to close the veil,' Aramis said defiantly. 'Arthur needed you more than me and I wasn't about to watch my best friend kill himself.'

'No, you let me do that,' Merlin retorted angrily.

'Better me than you,' Aramis softened his voice as he looked at his friend. 'Anyway the point is I was dead. Don't ask me what happens when you die, I don't know. Maybe everyone's reborn eventually. The next thing I remember is emerging, naked from a very dark and cold lake. Stood in front of me was the Lady Morgana. She had summoned me from the underworld and I was determined not to do anything she asked of me.'

'So did she enchant you?' Merlin asked, clearly confused.

'No,' came Kilgharrah's voice from above, making everybody jump as they had forgotten he was there. 'Those summoned from the depths of the other world are slaves to those who summoned them.'

'I was Morgana's puppet!' Aramis kicked the ground in anger and disgust.

'Join the club,' Merlin said candidly while Aramis and the other musketeers looked at him questioningly. 'Another time.'

'I was watching it like it was happening through a veil. I couldn't do anything to show that the real me was there. All I could do was helplessly follow her,' Aramis turned to Merlin. 'She knew so much about us. I couldn't understand where she got her information from and then Agravaine appeared and it all made sense,' Aramis said bitterly as he shook his head slowly.

'Agravaine was clever. We could never prove that he was behind anything,' Merlin said sadly and Aramis could only think that 'we' included Gaius too.

'Morgana ordered me to get between Gwen and Arthur. Thankfully Gwen didn't respond to me initially and I was relieved,' Aramis said with slight confusion and turned back to Merlin. 'I knew the moment I didn't recognise your magic that you would know it wasn't me.'

'I did but unfortunately I didn't know why you were there until it was too late,' Merlin looked down at his feet.

'Did you know about the bracelet?' Aramis suddenly remembered.

'What bracelet?' Merlin answered clearly knowing nothing about it.

'When me returning didn't work, Agravaine gave me a bracelet to give to Gwen. It must have been enchanted as that was when her demeanour changed,' Aramis sighed bitterly. 'Agravaine set it all up so that Arthur would catch us. I know you tried to stop me. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly.'

'You knocked me out!' Merlin exclaimed.

'Sorry,' Aramis replied with a sheepish grin while Merlin grinned back. 'After I was arrested Agravaine gave me a note that was from Morgana ordering me to take my life. I had a small dagger hidden in one of my boots and stabbed myself. The real me was wanting to stop everything but I wasn't in control. When you brought me back for that fleeting moment at the lake, that was me,' tears were welling up in Aramis' eyes and he could see the same for Merlin and Aramis knelt in front of his friend and hugged him as Athos had done earlier to him.

'Don't worry, it all turned out fine in the end,' Merlin grinned.

'Gwen is Queen?' Aramis asked hopefully.

'Of course.'

'I'm so glad it didn't ruin everything in the end,' Aramis sighed with relief.

Aramis moved back over to his rock and sat down again and ran his fingers through his hair before looking up, 'So you see why Arthur is unlikely to be happy to see me,' he addressed the dragon.

'That is irrelevant. Arthur needs your help and you can explain what happened when you've rescued him,' Kilgharrah's tone was final.

'When we rescue Arthur, will the portal reopen?' Aramis asked now moving to stand in front of the dragon.

'The portal will reopen when your task is done. Not before,' and with that statement Kilgharrah spread his wings and lifted himself into the sky as the men below watched in awe.

'Well that was...not very helpful,' Athos said with an air of frustration and clearly believed there was more to this.

'I think my task is more than rescuing Arthur from the ruins,' Aramis agreed. 'Let's go. The light will fade soon and we need to scout the ruins if we're going to attempt a rescue.'

The musketeers and Merlin all nodded as they prepared to for their battle into the unknown to save King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot.

* * *

 **A/N: As you all probaly guessed Porthos was looking at Kilgharrah! Does anyone else read the the dragon's part with John Hurt's voice in their head? I know that's how I write it. :)**


	10. Captured!

**Hi Everyone. Sorry for the long wait but life got in the way. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and to those of you that review. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Captured!

The musketeers decided to leave their rapiers behind as they would be of little use against the broadswords and would only add extra weight. They stashed them in the cave and hoped that they wouldn't be stolen. All kept their daggers and pistols but knew they would have to use the firearms sparingly as their ammunition was limited with Aramis carrying the most. Merlin was looking apprehensive. Calling Lancelot and asking him to risk his life for Arthur was palatable but asking the three men that he had only just met to do the same for a man they didn't know was weighing heavily on him.

Merlin approached Athos quietly as the man appeared to be the one most willing to listen to reason.

'Athos?' Merlin asked.

'Hmm,' came Athos' reply without looking up.

'I err-,' Merlin started.

'Nobody blames you,' Athos cut him off looking up at the young warlock.

'Err,' Merlin stuttered, shocked at Athos being able to read his mind.

'You are having reservations about asking us to help and are feeling guilty that we have been brought here in the first place,' Athos stated quietly with his calm blue eyes meeting the other set. Merlin opened his mouth but no sound came out as he realised that Athos was a mind-reader. He shut his mouth quickly.

'Be rest assured that no-one blames you and if something were to happen, it is not your fault,' Athos continued. 'We are here because we would not leave him,' Athos indicated Aramis with a nod of his head, who was busy trying to work out exactly where they should be going with D'Artagnan and Porthos. 'He is here because of you. We are connected through Aramis, or Lancelot as you know him, and we would go through hell and back for him as he would for us.'

'And as he did for me,' Merlin said sadly.

'We are united. So let's go and save your king,' Athos gave the merest hint of a smile as he left Merlin to re-join the others.

It took them nearly two hours to negotiate the steep and rugged sides of the valley, while trying to be as quiet as possible as they did not want to attract any unwanted attention. Soon they cleared the forest and the ruins were in view ahead of them.

To the untrained eye the ruins looked abandoned but if one looked closely guards could be seen high up on the partly weathered battlements and at the entrance near the drawbridge which was covered in moss and ivy, shielding the guards from sight. The moat was also full with recent rain.

'Well, I don't fancy trying the drawbridge,' Athos stated voicing the concerns that they all shared.

'I think we need to scout for other possible entrances,' Aramis agreed. 'Let's spread out and see what our options are. Just nobody get too close.' The others all nodded as they split up trying to surround the ruins and find any other way in before darkness fell.

For his size Porthos moved stealthily with the skills he had learnt at young age when he had been living in the Court of Miracles as he managed to move around the ruins to the other side. Unfortunately he saw no other entrances but did see some stables and quietly made his way back to the others. Aramis and Merlin too had found no identifiable entries that would suffice but Athos had chosen to move closer and had spotted a grate covered with ivy and moss. As he approached he could see that it was unguarded and hadn't been used recently, suggesting that the guards had no knowledge of it. He couldn't be sure where the tunnel led but he was sure it led under the moat and most likely into the ruins. He turned back to relay what he had found.

D'Artagnan had also decided to take a closer look but he had chosen to scour the drawbridge itself, just in case no other entrances could be found.

He could see that the drawbridge was worn but it would need to be activated from the other side. The moat would make it tricky as the guards would signal as soon as the musketeers broke cover and the drawbridge would never be dropped. The battlements that overhung the entrance were sturdy as guards passed quietly over the top. The drawbridge was not an option.

D'Artagnan started to move back to others but froze when he heard a voice, 'Hello boy. What brings you here?'

* * *

Tréville arrived at the palace wondering what Louis could possibly want while a niggle of worry was starting to make itself known due to the absence of the Inseparables. Tréville entered the throne room and bowed to the King and Queen, while Cardinal Richelieu stood at the King's side.

'Ah, Captain Tréville,' Louis beamed and Tréville half-smiled back.

'Your Majesty. You are in fine spirits today,' Tréville replied, wondering what had put the King in such a good mood.

'Indeed Captain. I have decided that we're going hunting tomorrow!'

'Sire, that is extremely short notice,' Tréville did his best to not sound accusing but Louis' demeanour was still buoyant.

'Oh nonsense Tréville,' Louis waved his hand dramatically. 'How difficult is it to get your musketeers together? The Red Guard will have any duties here as obviously Anne cannot travel,' he kissed Anne's hand delicately, with pride shining from him. She was glowing as her pregnancy was progressing.

'Of course,' Tréville answered as he tried and failed to keep his annoyance from his voice. Louis, however, did not seem to notice.

'You have your orders,' Cardinal Richelieu sneered from the King's side, clearly noting the annoyance in Tréville's voice.

Tréville made to leave but was called back.

'Oh Captain, can you make sure that, oh what's his name...Aramis, that's it. Make sure Aramis is with us. He is by far the best shot,' he turned to Anne who was smiling, 'and we always have a good haul when he's around.'

'I can confirm he is an excellent shot,' Anne smiled. 'He, along with Athos, was instrumental in keeping the assassins away.' She looked rather smugly at Cardinal Richelieu who visibly gulped as he remembered the hold she and the musketeers held over him for ordering her death.

Tréville felt fear overcome him as he would have to admit that he had no idea where the Inseparables were. Richelieu would push for them to be named deserters and the penalty for desertion was death.

'I'm afraid that may not be possible, Sire,' Tréville tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

'Why not?' Louis demanded petulantly.

'I have sent Aramis and his friends north. We had heard of skirmishes in some of the towns and villages north of Paris,' Tréville surprised himself with his ability to lie so quickly. 'Depending on what they find, they may return tonight or it may be several days before they return,' Tréville finished confidently, knowing that he had no idea when they would return or why they had disappeared.

'I have heard of no skirmishes,' Richelieu drawled.

'Information came to the garrison directly and I did not want to worry anyone until I knew whether the rumours were correct,' Tréville explained to Louis who was looking at him questioningly.

'Very well,' Louis sighed disappointedly. 'You will of course bring them on the hunt if they return tonight?'

'Of course, Sire,' Tréville answered, _'and give them a piece of my mind!'_ he thought as he bowed and left.

Tréville stalked purposefully towards his horse with anger rising at the Inseparables for leaving him in the dark and yet worry was nagging at him as he couldn't help but fear that they were in danger.

* * *

'Hello boy. What brings you here?' D'Artagnan turned to see a man dressed in chainmail and yellowing teeth grinning evilly at him. A broadsword was held towards his throat and D'Artagnan tried not to show his fear.

'Just out for stroll,' D'Artagnan answered.

'Really? Cos it looked like you was spying to me,' the man said as two man dressed in similar clothing appeared.

D'Artagnan was pulled roughly to his feet by the other men and he knew escape was not likely.

'Look at this,' one man said throwing the sword that D'Artagnan was carrying to the one with yellow teeth.

'What's a boy like you doing with a sword like this?' the man asked.

'I need it for protection,' D'Artagnan made his face as serious as he could. 'There's bandits and wild animals out here. Never know what danger you may find.'

'Really?' the man smirked.

'Should we kill him,' one of the other men asked as D'Artagnan failed to suppress an involuntary shudder.

'Nah. We'll let Trickler decide. Let's lock him up with the others,' D'Artagnan assumed that 'the others' meant the knights and not his friends. Athos was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

The men led D'Artagnan towards the ruins and with three-to-one against and no weapon D'Artagnan decided compliance was the best course of action. He was outnumbered and the chainmail the men wore would only lead to sore fists for him. They seemed to want him alive and he didn't want to change their stance.

'Dammit,' came Aramis' voice as he saw D'Artagnan being led towards the ruins by three soldiers as looked through the spyglass.

'What?' Merlin asked quietly beside his friend.

'Yes, what?' Athos voice came from behind as Porthos joined them as well.

'Look,' Aramis stated simply as he passed the spyglass to Athos.

'Oh, shit,' Athos cursed and passed the spyglass to Porthos.

'So now we're one man short and we've got an extra to rescue,' Porthos sighed.

'But it does look as though they are going to keep him alive for now. They'd have killed him otherwise,' Aramis said trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

'Not to mention that if he is put with Arthur and the knights he can warn them that we're coming and they will be ready,' Merlin pointed out as the others grumbled in agreement.

'Doesn't stop me wanting to kill him though,' Athos said dryly with a small smirk. 'I found a tunnel that looks like it goes under the moat and into the castle. It appears that the guards are unaware of it but it is locked.'

'That shouldn't be too much of a problem,' Aramis turned smiling at Merlin who returned the smile.

'Well I guess that's sorted then,' Porthos rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

'We need to wait for darkness,' Athos sat down as did Porthos as they waited for the cover of darkness which would allow them to strike.

* * *

D'Artagnan was led to the drawbridge that he had been scouring just moments before as his captors waved up to the battlements and moments later the drawbridge creaked into life and began to lower. The men had stripped him of all his weapons but D'Artagnan had to use a lot of restraint not to laugh as one man peered down the barrel of the pistol with no clue that he if pressed the trigger he would be dead instantly.

They crossed the drawbridge as D'Artagnan noted that including the three men that had captured him he had so far seen a total of ten men. A sword was being pressed uncomfortably into his back as D'Artagnan was forced further into the ruins. He assumed that he would be held in the dungeons below the structure so was surprised when they led him through a series of corridors and up several sets of stairs before coming to an open landing. At the top D'Artagnan looked over the bannister and could see what he presumed would have once been the throne room below. He gulped slightly as he realised that it was quite a drop.

He was pulled back roughly as the door in front of him was unlocked. Twelve men, D'Artagnan counted as he was pushed harshly forward. The room was dimly lit by a few candles and D'Artagnan could see that through the small window darkness was approaching outside. There were two barred cells in front of him and both were occupied.

In the first one, a man with blond hair was sat leaning against the wall at the back of the cell resting his forearms on his bent knees. Next to him was a man the size of Porthos who looked like he could easily throw any man a great distance without even trying. The third man was dark-skinned and had obviously just stopped pacing when the main door had been unlocked.

In the second cell sat a man with longer blond hair who was watching D'Artagnan with weary eyes. The second man had dark brown hair and had more facial hair than the rest put to together. D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile slightly as he was reminded of Aramis and how he wished he could grow a beard like the marksman if he wanted to.

He was guided towards the second cell and was pushed harshly inside and fell catching himself on his hands so he didn't hit the floor. None of the men inside the cells made any effort to escape as the guards had their swords at the ready. D'Artagnan turned to see his dagger and pistol being placed on the table against the wall in front of the second cell.

'I don't think a lot of your manners,' D'Artagnan quipped as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt from his hands.

'Watch your mouth boy,' warned a guard but D'Artagnan just smiled back.

'How many more of you are there?' another guard asked.

'Well as far as I know, there is only one of me,' D'Artagnan replied cheekily. He slid down the wall onto the floor with his back resting against the side wall as he eyed the men who had captured him. 'Not sure the world could cope with more than one.' D'Artagnan turned to see the dark haired man in his cell smile in amusement.

'You-,' the guard started but the other held him back.

'How many friends to do you have?' the other guard cut-off his comrade.

'Plenty,' D'Artagnan smirked. Anger crossed the man's face as D'Artagnan added, 'They're obviously not with me now. But they do exist.' Athos would be glaring daggers at him right now but Aramis and Porthos would be smirking, D'Artagnan was sure of it.

'Where are they?' the first man asked not bothering to disguise his rising temper.

'Somewhere,' came the short reply.

'You arrogant little-.'

'He's not worth it,' the second man said to his comrade, 'He'll be dead soon anyway,' and with a last glance at D'Artagnan they left the room and the outside door was locked.

'That...was not wise,' came the voice of the blonde man in the other cell.

'Yeah. Athos is going kill me when he finds out. I'm D'Artagnan by the way,' D'Artagnan looked around to the men.

'Gwaine.'

'Leon,' both men shaking D'Artagnan's hand.

'Percival.'

'Elyan.'

'Arthur,' all three men reaching between the bars that separated them to shake D'Artagnan's hand.

D'Artagnan was struggling to believe that he was now in the presence of King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot.

'What are you doing here D'Artagnan?' Arthur asked, jolting D'Artagnan out of his thoughts.

D'Artagnan huffed a laugh before answering, 'I'm supposed to be rescuing all of you.'

'Going well then,' came Gwaine's sarcastic reply but his smirk was friendly.

'Who else was with you?' Percival asked.

'My friends. Athos, Porthos and Aramis,' D'Artagnan replied. He thought it best not to mention that Aramis was in fact the reincarnation of Lancelot. The marksman could deal with that.

'Only three men,' Elyan sounded disappointed.

'I've seen twelve men as I was brought here. So make it a round twenty. I fancy my friends' chances personally,' D'Artagnan replied. 'Oh I almost forgot. We found Merlin. He's fine.'

'WHAT!' Gwaine had made the distance in a second and was now pressing D'Artagnan up against the wall. 'YOU DARE TO MENTION HIS NAME! THEN LIE SAYING HE IS ALRIGHT! I SAW THE WOUND. NO MAN COULD LIVE FROM THAT!' Gwaine's anger was abating and his voice tremored as he thought of his friend. Merlin could not have survived that. Leon was tugging at Gwaine encouraging him to let go while the other three were stood close to the bars watching on. Gwaine finally released D'Artagnan who took a few deep breaths as he had been winded by the force of Gwiane pulling him up and slamming him against the wall.

'I promise you Sir Gwaine, Merlin is ok. He can explain it himself when you see him,' D'Artagnan moved over to Gwaine who was sat on the floor with his head on Leon's shoulder sobbing. 'I promise you I would not lie about it.'

Gwaine looked up and gave D'Artagnan a short nod which was followed by a quiet, 'Sorry.'

D'Artagnan was distracted as he looked at Leon's left arm. 'That's infected,' he said to the knight who just nodded.

'You didn't say anything,' Gwaine moved to look.

'There's nothing that can be done,' Leon said quietly looking dejected. His fever was worsening and he knew he needed treatment soon if there was any chance for him. But D'Artagnan was smiling.

'Well look on the bright side, you're going to get a lot of attention from Aramis,' D'Artagnan couldn't contain the teasing in his voice. Leon looked at him quizzically. 'Aramis is our resident medic and mother hen. Best not to fight him. I know I wouldn't be here without his abilities though.'

'You seem confident that these men will come for you?' Arthur questioned, sensing that the young man's beliefs were true and not merely for show.

'We're brothers,' D'Artagnan stated with confidence. 'Not by blood,' he clarified, 'but we would follow each other...anywhere,' D'Artagnan couldn't help his laugh as he thought of the situation he was in. Yes he had followed Aramis back in time to Camelot because the marksman had a funny feeling. Knowing the outcome, he would do it again without question. Yes, Aramis. It was for the marksman to explain, not him.

* * *

TBC


	11. A Rescue

**So D'Artagnan got himself caught. Is that a good thing? We'll see. ;) This chapter quickly changes between different scenes so I hope it flows ok. :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten - A Rescue

Darkness was falling and the three musketeers and Merlin made their way towards the tunnel that Athos had spotted earlier. The moon was relatively full which gave them light but it also gave light to those looking for any sign of disturbance. They had to be quiet and move slowly.

They approached the gate which was clearly locked and obviously hadn't been used recently.

'All yours,' Aramis indicated to Merlin with his hand and a knowing smile.

'Topspringe,' Merlin whispered as his eyes lit up. This was still a strange sight for Athos and Porthos but Aramis was relaxed at Merlin's spell. The gate opened quietly and the musketeers and Merlin entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and damp and pitch black and soon everybody realised their folly for not bringing torches to give light so they could see where they were going.

'Leoht,' Merlin said quietly and an orb of light appeared in his hand. Athos' and Porthos' eyes opened wide and Aramis couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped him. Both turned to him but Aramis could only smirk in reply. He had forgotten how strange this must be for them whereas it was natural for him.

They followed the tunnel for a few minutes and were sure they had passed underneath the moat as a few drops of water landed on their heads. The smell of damp soil was overwhelming but they had a job to do. They approached what appeared to be a dead-end with a stone wall in front of them and Porthos and Aramis moved forward and pushed the stone but to no avail.

'There has to be a switch to release the door,' Merlin said confidently.

'But where?' Aramis replied looking all around.

Porthos remained silent as he scoured the stone with his finger near the edge of the wall. He stopped momentarily and started to smile.

'This one is loose,' he stated confidently and pried the stone away from the wall. There was a hollow gap inside and Porthos placed his left hand in and searched, smiling as he found a lever.

'Stand back,' he announced as he pulled the lever towards him and slowly the stone door creaked and opened by a small margin.

Athos and Aramis started to pull the door open and Porthos joined them while Merlin tried to give them as much light as he could. Soon the door was wide enough for them all to fit through and they emerged into a dimly lit hallway. The door suddenly and rather loudly snapped shut behind them. They listened for sounds of anyone approaching and could hear none. Athos moved quietly over to a window and looked down seeing that they were on the ground floor.

'Ground floor,' he murmured as Aramis moved over to the window to try and determine which side of the ruins they were on.

'Not sure where we are inside,' he said quietly moving back to the others.

'Any idea where they are going to be?' Athos whispered.

'Not a clue,' came Porthos' dry reply.

'Usually prisoners are held in the dungeons,' Aramis said hesitantly as he was aware they had very little time before they would be discovered. 'I suggest we try there first.'

Merlin looked around. 'I think it's this way,' he said and as the others had no better suggestions, they followed him. They moved quietly and quickly but were glad not to come across anyone.

They arrived where the entrance to the dungeons was likely to be and found a rather large and very deep pit.

'I don't think they're in the dungeons,' Porthos said sarcastically.

'Maybe not,' Aramis agreed.

'Lookin' for the boy are yer?' a voice startled them from behind and four men in chainmail stood before them.

* * *

'We need to be ready when they come,' D'Artagnan explained.

'How will we know they're here?' Elyan was clearly not convinced that D'Artagnan's friends could save them.

'Trust me. We'll know,' D'Artagnan replied confidently.

'You obviously have a lot of faith in them,' Gwaine looked at D'Artagnan with a slightly disbelieving expression.

'You don't,' was the reply.

'I don't know them. But I do know that with all of us fit, we would struggle. So I find it unlikely that you friends will be able to rescue us,' Gwaine replied honestly.

'We'll see,' D'Artagnan smiled confidently.

Arthur sat motionlessly staring ahead of him. This boy truly believed in his friends. A belief that was similarly shared between the Knights of Camelot. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up that he could still rule Camelot and see Guinevere again. How he missed her. But this boy was so confident in his belief Arthur was starting to believe that the young man's friends may be the answer to his prayers after all.

* * *

The men attacked the musketeers with force but Porthos dodged successfully sending one man plunging into the pit and he lay motionless on the ground.

'Forb fleoghe!' Merlin shouted as another man went flying into the far wall.

Athos and Aramis were working as team against their opponents. They used their superior speed to get the men off-balance as they parried and attacked in synchronisation. Merlin was strongly reminded of the knights. Athos lunged as Aramis moved around the back of their men quickly slicing the back of one man's thigh causing the man to buckle and yell with pain. The other man was momentarily distracted and that was all Athos needed as he plunged the unfamiliar broadsword through the man's chest. The chainmail making it harder to do so but he had struck a deadly blow. Aramis pulled on the injured man's hair causing the man to drop his sword. Aramis could see fear swimming in his eyes.

'Where are they?' he asked menacingly.

'Top floor! Cells on the top floor,' he said with fear and distress ringing in his voice. Merlin's eyes flashed as the man crumpled to the floor, fast asleep.

They could hear noise above them that sounded like running footsteps and shouting. They had been discovered.

Arthur, D'Artagnan and the knights stirred as they heard commotion coming from outside.

'They're here,' D'Artagnan announced and Percival made his way over to the cell door and tried to pry it open. Leon and Gwaine tried the same thing although Leon was clearly struggling with the infection in the wound on his left arm.

D'Artagnan quickly produced the lock-picks from his boot that Porthos had given him as a gift when he was commissioned and barged Leon and Gwaine out of the way as he set to work on the lock.

'We need to split up. We know they're on the top floor,' Athos said quickly. 'Aramis, Porthos you go that way,' he pointed to the left, 'Merlin we'll go this way,' he pointed right.

'See you soon,' Aramis and Porthos chimed together as the men separated.

Porthos and Aramis could hear noise all around them as they pressed themselves flat to the wall. They hoped the men would bypass them but unfortunately one spotted them.

'There!' he shouted as both Aramis and Porthos cursed aloud and readied themselves for battle. Aramis took the lead with the heavy broadsword feeling more comfortable in his hands as every minute passed. He cleared his head as much as he could and allowed the instincts of Lancelot to take over.

Three men were coming towards them fast. He blocked the first man's attack above his head and moved to the man's left allowing the man's momentum to run past him and into Porthos' strike zone. He quickly looked back to the next two and ducked the initial attack before spinning and slicing the other man's torso. The man let out a scream and tumbled to the floor.

Porthos was unfamiliar with the weight of his sword but found himself able to block the soldier's attacks. He quickly kicked the man in the shins and as the man buckled drove his sword through the man's chest and turned to see how Aramis doing. He quickly noticed one man dead at his friend's feet. He looked up to watch his friend and assess if he could help but he knew help was not necessary.

Aramis moved quickly and strongly and easily changed grip between just his right hand and both hands on the sword. It felt familiar now and he knew he was by far the superior swordsman. He parried the attacks and moved his opponent around. The man's was struggling to keep his balance while Aramis never looked like he was floating on air. His moves were effortless and seemed to be one swift motion. Soon he saw his opening has the man caught his toe on the slightly uneven ground throwing his balance off completely. Aramis struck the fatal blow across the man's neck which bled quickly and stifled the man's cry as he collapsed to the floor.

Aramis turned to Porthos and saw only a look of shock pass across the big man's face. He had seen Aramis fight many times before but to do so with a weapon they had never trained with and do it so effortlessly truly cemented that Aramis had once used these weapons in combat in a past life.

'You alright?' Aramis called and broke Porthos' shock of what he had just seen.

'Yeah. I would ask where you learnt to do that but I already know,' Porthos smiled hesitantly.

'At the moment I'm allowing Lancelot's instincts to take over,' Aramis shrugged his shoulders as if this was normal practise.

Together they moved through the hall and up a staircase before coming to a junction with staircases going either way.

'Best split up,' Porthos said while Aramis looked apprehensive but Porthos just smiled and took the left staircase, leaving Aramis with the right.

* * *

Athos and Merlin were keeping quiet as they walked through the various halls keeping as alert as possible. Soon they found themselves back where they had started and Athos cursed quietly as they hid in the shadows at the sound of approaching footsteps. Too late Athos realised that their trip through the tunnel had coated their boots with mud and their footprints could be clearly seen.

'Look,' one guard pointed out the footprints that seemingly came directly out of the wall.

'Do you think it's ghosts?' a younger man said with his eyes full of fright. Athos and Merlin had to restrain themselves from laughing after exchanging amused looks with each other.

'Nah,' the first one said and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'Ghosts don't wear boots.' The men searched the area and found a lever hidden behind an old portrait and pulled. The door opened to reveal the tunnel.

While the men were preoccupied with the tunnel Athos and Merlin silently moved away to see if they could find another route.

* * *

D'Artagnan quickly managed to pick the lock of the cell he was in and pulled the door free. He knelt before the other door and started to pick that lock.

'Why didn't you pick the locks earlier,' Gwaine asked with his tone slightly accusatory.

'Because we needed to wait for my friends so that the soldiers would be distracted,' D'Artagnan huffed as the lock struggled to open.

'If you'd done it earlier we'd be out already,' Percival said with slight annoyance.

'And they'd be more likely to check on us at any time. Now they're distracted,' D'Artagnan almost had it. Keep calm, Porthos would have said. D'Artagnan took a deep breath before continuing.

'And of course, there are more people to fight,' Arthur said knowingly. The knights' looked at him. 'None of you would have been able to stay put when the door was unlocked. Even I would have struggled.'

'Nearly there,' D'Artagnan muttered as Leon spotted a sword leaning against wall and went to retrieve it.

* * *

Aramis moved up another set of stairs but stopped before he could get to the top. He could hear voices.

'What if Camelot has sent a rescue party? They won't spare us,' the first voice said in a quiet whisper.

'I think we need to run,' the other voice said.

Aramis moved closer and could only see the two men so he moved around the corner.

'Running is an excellent idea,' he quipped surprising the men. 'Just give me the key and I'll let you go.'

The men exchanged looks and threw the keys on the floor. Aramis made towards them but heard an almighty roar coming from the opposite direction along with many footfalls up the stairs. He dashed back to his set of stairs as cover.

Five soldiers appeared and one quickly took the keys and opened the door.

* * *

Athos and Merlin were knocked backwards by two very scared young men.

'Please don't kill us,' the first one said almost begging Athos.

'Please,' the other begged as well.

Athos considered his options and missed the glance between the men. They struck together and Athos was taken by surprise but such was the skill of the swordsman, even with an unfamiliar weapon, he managed to extricate himself from them without injury. He moved to attack but Merlin held him back, smiling. The men looked confused as Merlin's eyes flashed and the large statue behind them moved and fell on top of them, crushing them to the floor.

'Thanks,' Athos muttered as Merlin smiled broadly.

* * *

The cell door clicked open as D'Artagnan finally released the lock. Arthur, Percival and Elyan walked out of the cell just as the main door's lock clicked open and everyone turned towards it.

Four men entered the cell glaring at the now free men before them. The first charged at an unarmed D'Artagnan who dodged quickly and danced around the man. D'Artagnan chopped his hand at the man's wrist holding the sword as the man involuntarily dropped the sword. D'Artagnan was too quick and retrieved the sword before thrusting it hard through the man's chest. Arthur watched impressed at the young man before him.

Percival had charged another man and was currently trying to lift the man off his feet. The man was trying to fight back but Percival managed to get a better grip and threw the man across the room stunning him as he fell to the floor motionless.

Leon had retrieved the sword form the wall in time and was now battling his own opponent but was starting to flag with a lack of energy. He quickly moved the man into one of the cells until he had him cornered. He sliced across the man's chest and then across his neck.

Elyan and Gwaine were working together, fighting a man the size of Percival. Gwaine jumped onto the man's back while Elyan avoided being caught by the sword. He kicked the man's shins causing a grunt of pain from the man and quickly disarmed him and Gwaine jumped off just as Elyan thrust the sword through the man's gut.

* * *

Aramis jumped out from where he was hidden into the view of the last of the five men. He could already hear fighting suggesting that the knights were free. The man looked nervous and unsure and Aramis found himself smiling. He effortlessly twirled the sword in his hand and attacked.

The man wasn't unskilled but he was no match for Lancelot. Aramis was distracted slightly as another man made his way into the room but Aramis dispatched the man before him with a slice to the right leg and a thrust into his torso.

Aramis made to follow the other man he had seen enter the noisy room. The man had his back to him with his sword raised in attack. Aramis thrust his sword through the man's back to reveal a familiar face before him as the man fell dead to the floor.

Arthur.

Arthur stared at his saviour. The man before him was known to him but he looked so different. He wasn't wearing chainmail but what looked like a leather coat. His hair was longer and had curls that Arthur hadn't seen before. He had a full moustache and beard which made his face seem different somehow when Arthur had only seen him with light stubble. It was his eyes that hadn't changed at all, that gave him away. The dark brown orbs still shone fiercely and Arthur was in no doubt who this was.

Lancelot.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the dashing about made sense. Is Arthur going to be happy to see Lancelot or not? :)**


	12. Reunited

**Hi. This chapter is actually a bit more of a filler chapter. It was more difficult than I thought so I hope it turned out ok. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Reunited

The blue eyes and the brown locked on to each other, recognition clear in both. They analysed each other and saw the men that they had always known. The courage and strength in the blue set while the brown contained honour and warmth. For a moment no-one else existed as the two men took in the sight before them, until the moment was broken by a shout.

'ARAMIS!' D'Artagnan's voice stung through the air bringing Aramis back to his senses. He followed D'Artagnan's eye-line as his left hand went automatically to the dagger at his back. He moved almost balletically as he turned on his right foot while unsheathing the dagger. The dagger flew from his left hand and struck the charging man in the throat. The man tried to gasp but the dagger made it impossible. He fell to his knees frantically trying to grab the dagger but he no longer had the co-ordination. The man's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell dead to the floor.

Aramis moved across to the fallen man and removed his dagger from the man's throat and sheathed it again. D'Artagnan had moved to collect his own weapons and was now fastening his own dagger belt and retrieving his pistol.

'I hate how he makes that look so easy,' he said to no-one in particular as the knights and Arthur turned to watch Aramis and D'Artagnan embrace. The brotherly love and concern was obvious to all.

'What did I say about getting too close?' Aramis teasingly chastised the younger man as they broke their embrace and cupped D'Artagnan's cheek momentarily.

'I expect lectures from Athos, not from you,' D'Artagnan replied cheekily as Aramis rolled his eyes.

'That's why mine are the most important,' Aramis winked.

The knights watched dumbfounded as the man standing before was them clearly Lancelot and yet he had responded to another name. Who was this man? He was their saviour, that was clear but how could a dead man rise again? They'd all seen his body the second time.

Aramis turned to look at his former friends. They all looked exactly like he remembered them. Leon with his blonde curls was sporting a small smile but his eyes were still disbelieving. Percival also had a small smile across his face but his eyes were full of warmth for his friend. Gwaine was grinning broadly as he drank in the sight of Lancelot. Aramis noticed he now had a beard to match Gwaine's and the thought made him smile. Elyan was not smiling, in fact he looked like he was quietly seething. His eyes were cold as they looked to Lancelot but Aramis had expected this.

Arthur was more difficult to judge. The man had always been good at stopping his emotions breaking through but his eyes always told more of a story. He was clearly confused but Aramis could still see a warmth in his blue eyes. He would clearly remember the incident that Aramis did not wish to revisit but he knew he would have to set the record straight at some point.

'What are you doing here, Lancelot?' Arthur's voice drew Aramis out of his reverie. Aramis looked around and could see everyone paying attention to him.

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, 'Perhaps explanations are best kept for later,' he said quietly.

'You have **no** idea how you're going to explain this, do you?' D'Artagnan was leaning against the wall looking rather smug.

'No D'Artagnan I don't. Any tips for me?' Aramis replied, staring at the Gascon.

'Tell them the truth and hope they don't think you're insane. Of course I'm living this and I think I've gone insane,' he grinned back.

'Helpful,' Aramis' voice was dripping with sarcasm but his eyes showed amusement.

'You're welcome.' Aramis rolled his eyes again before taking a deep breath. He was about to speak when he was cut-off as they heard a roar from the stairwell.

* * *

Porthos was walking quietly though a corridor when a noise caught his attention. There were guards around the corner and he quietly started to backtrack. As he did so he ended up at the forked staircase where he left Aramis. He could hear voices but he wasn't sure who they belonged to as he wasn't close enough. He started to climb the stairs that Aramis had originally taken but stopped and turned at a sound behind him.

He turned to see two guards behind him and move backwards up a couple of stairs as the men charged. Porthos managed to block with his sword and turned one man into his comrade. The man stumbled and Porthos drew his dagger quickly and targeted the exposed flesh of the man's neck. The man tumbled down the stairs as Porthos withdrew the dagger leaving just one man for Porthos to fight.

The man was small compared to Porthos, actually most men were, and Porthos used his most menacing grin as he stared at the man before him. Porthos moved up the steps again as he saw a balcony at the top. He placed the sword in his belt and sheathed his dagger. He raised his eyebrows urging the man forward and the man took the invitation but Porthos was ready. Using the advantage of being on the higher steps Porthos leered over is opponent and blocked the man's sword arm with his left and pulled the sword from the man's grasp with his right. He grabbed the chainmail and lifted the man from the floor and charged up the stairs with a roar.

* * *

The knights, Arthur, Aramis and D'Artagnan looked towards the roar from the stairwell. For two of them it was a familiar roar but to the others it was a threat. Arthur started towards the noise but Aramis quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Arthur wanted to shirk the touch as he still wasn't sure how he felt about the man but could only obey and stopped. Seeing Lancelot stop Arthur the other knights stopped too, trusting their fellow knight's judgement.

Porthos came storming up the stairs with a man within his grasp. He reached the top and saw only the balcony and with an almighty heave threw the man high over the bannister and watched as the man made a sickening thud at the bottom.

Aramis was still holding Arthur back though it was no longer necessary. He watched his friend and could only laugh at Porthos' actions. D'Artagnan too was laughing.

Arthur turned to look at Lancelot as he was finally released from the man's grip. How could the man be laughing? The knights were ready to attack but they all looked on bewildered at Lancelot who was laughing loudly in amusement!

Porthos turned and leant against the bannister breathing heavily and grinning broadly.

'Feel better?' Aramis quipped and D'Artagnan started to laugh more loudly and Porthos nodded as he stood up straight.

'Oh much better,' he grinned and winked while stretching his neck and shoulders before embracing Aramis first and then D'Artagnan.

The knight's all looked at each and the looks were clear. Another one.

Aramis watched as Porthos studied the men before him. The big man's eyes lingering on the form of Percival. Aramis could read his friend's expression. A worthy challenger.

* * *

Athos and Merlin were quietly moving around the ruins. They approached a room with the door slightly ajar and both listened with interest.

'David says they got in through a secret tunnel,' a gruff voice announced. 'We've got men stationed at it to make sure there are no more.' Athos and Merlin inwardly cursed at this information.

'How many?' came a second voice.

'Dunno. From what we can tell there were most likely four men,' a third voice replied.

'Only four!' the second voice exclaimed. 'How many men have we lost?'

'Nine that we've found,' the third voice said quietly. 'Most likely more by now.'

'And you're sure it is only four men?' the second voice asked. The third man must have nodded as Athos and Merlin heard no response.

'The relief guard should be here soon so we need to hold out until then,' the second voice spoke.

'What if they get the knights out?' the first voice questioned.

'Then our task becomes more difficult,' the third voice commented dryly.

'Right,' the second voice struck with an air of authority. 'Take some men and guard that passageway. The rest of the men go directly to the drawbridge. Most likely they will have found the knights by now. We need to pool our forces and there is no other way out other than the drawbridge. We'll have to use our man power against them.' There was a brief pause. 'What are you waiting for? GO!'

Athos and Merlin quickly rounded a corner as the door burst open and six men came charging out. They moved to another stairwell and climbed the stairs in hope of finding their friends.

As they came half-way up the stairs Athos heard a familiar roar and quirked a smile at a confused Merlin.

'Porthos,' Athos whispered with a slight up-turn of his lips.

* * *

Porthos walked over the door of the celled room and peered inside, 'You've been busy,' he commented receiving smiles from everyone.

'So have you,' D'Artagnan quipped. 'How many is that now?'

'No idea,' Porthos grinned. 'Aramis?' The marksman just shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

Porthos took the sword from his belt and turned it over in his hand, 'Still struggling with this though,' he sighed.

'A good swordsman adapts to his weapon,' Athos was now walking towards them from the other stairwell with Merlin in tow.

'That's easy for you to say,' Porthos retorted but he was cut-off by Gwaine's shout.

'MERLIN!' Gwaine charged towards his friend and the young warlock suddenly found himself swamped by the knights and firmly in Gwaine's embrace.

Aramis smiled at the scene. Merlin certainly had a lot of friends but Aramis was most surprised by Arthur's reaction. Arthur had always greatly cared about Merlin, more than he would acknowledge, but he was now holding Merlin tightly and clearly showing how much he cared.

'Were you worried about me?' Merlin grinned at Arthur as they broke apart.

'No. Of course not,' Arthur drew back. 'Whatever gave you that idea?' before stepping forward and embracing Merlin again, his relief clear for all to see.

The musketeers greeted Athos who unusually accepted a hug from each of them. He was clearly relieved to see them all. The musketeers leant back on the bannister as they watched Merlin being greeted by his friends.

Leon pulled away as he suddenly felt dizzy. Aramis moved quickly and managed to stabilise the man.

'Leon?' he called as Porthos moved to hold most of Leon's weight.

'He has an infected wound on his left arm,' D'Artagnan called to Aramis who quickly went to look.

'Definitely infected,' he mumbled. Merlin pushed though and looked.

'We need to get him out of here as quickly as possible,' he muttered.

Percival moved to take over from Porthos but Leon pushed both men away.

'I'm ok,' the blonde knight said but clearly he wasn't.

'We have a problem,' Athos announced as all eyes turned to him. 'They found the way we got in and will no doubt be guarding it by now.'

'How did they find it?' Porthos asked astonished. Athos nodded downwards as Porthos saw the mud on his boots. 'Oh.'

'That only leaves the drawbridge,' Aramis said sounding concerned.

'And they're guarding that too,' Athos sighed.

'There are no other ways out?' D'Artagnan asked hoping there was another route but Athos shook his head.

'We overheard them,' he indicated Merlin who nodded, 'they are guarding both exits and from what they said there is no other way out. I suggest we attack the drawbridge.'

Arthur watched the scenario in front of him. He didn't know these men and he sure as hell wasn't going to take instructions from them, even if one was Lancelot.

'I think it would be best if we find another way out,' Arthur announced as the knight's nodded in agreement. 'The drawbridge is surely too obvious.'

'Could we not use that passageway?' Gwaine asked, directing his question at Aramis rather than Athos but it was Athos that answered.

'The passageway is narrow and we certainly risk hitting each other rather than our adversaries in such a small space,' he responded.

'Not to mention that the ceiling of the tunnel was already dripping when we passed underneath the moat,' Aramis added. 'It's too risky.'

'There must be another way,' Arthur said defiantly as his blue eyes met with the icy blue of Athos' eyes.

Athos moved forward, 'You are King Arthur, I presume?' he asked.

'Yes,' came the clipped reply.

'Then you must know that we are in a better position to judge the situation,' Athos was using his most imposing glare and Aramis couldn't help but smile as even Arthur seemed to slightly quake under the swordsman's gaze. Slightly. 'Do you have any idea of the layout of this place? Are you aware of another exit?'

Arthur knew he was struggling now as he would have to admit that he had no idea of the layout, 'No. I don't,' he admitted defeat. 'So you still think the drawbridge is the best option?' he sighed.

'I do,' Athos replied with no hint of victory. Arthur looked instinctively to Aramis who nodded.

'The drawbridge entrance it quite wide itself and does lead to a large anti-chamber so we would have enough room for all of us to fight,' D'Artagnan piped up.

'How do you know this?' Elyan asked.

'They didn't bother blindfolding me when they brought me here,' D'Artagnan smiled back. 'I counted twelve men which I rounded up to twenty.'

'I'd say more than that,' Aramis commented. 'If they're going to guard the passageway and the drawbridge they must have more men than that otherwise they know we'd pick them off easily.'

'They obviously believe you lot are dangerous to have that many men guarding you,' Porthos chuckled indicating the knights and Arthur.

'We're deadly,' Percival shot back with a grin.

'I wondered why they hadn't attacked already,' Gwaine looked down at the sword he was carrying.

'Are you all fit to fight? Barring Leon,' Aramis asked.

'I have a sword in my hand and I'm alive. What do you think?' Gwaine sent an amused look towards Aramis who grinned.

'Stupid question,' the marksman turned to his fellow musketeers and raised his eyebrows while the knights chuckled.

'Drawbridge it is then,' Arthur turned to his knights who all nodded in agreement.

'Good. D'Artagnan, do you remember the way they brought you here?' Athos asked and the Gascon nodded. 'Then you lead and we all need to remain vigilant. There may be some men ready to surprise us and we need to move quickly as the relief guard is apparently going to be here soon.'

'You know Athos that was very...,' Aramis started before he caught Athos' eye.

Athos raised his eyebrows in response before commenting, 'You were going to say bossy weren't you?' All eyes were now on Aramis who suddenly felt very uncomfortable but he was happy to see a small smile on Arthur's face and even Elyan's.

'Actually I was going to say commanding,' Aramis recovered.

'Commanding is a good word,' D'Artagnan agreed while Porthos nodded.

'You were going to say bossy,' Athos stared Aramis down until the marksman finally nodded sending Porthos and D'Artagnan into booming laughter. The knights didn't know what to think but all went along with the laughter.

'Why do I put up with you?' Athos sighed at Aramis.

'Because your life would be far more dull without me,' Aramis grinned back as Athos rolled his eyes.

Arthur looked on watching Lancelot. He certainly looked like the man he knew but the man before him was far more talkative and brash. Lancelot had always exuded calm and often spoke only when he needed to. This man was clearly a different personality. How was that possible?

Suddenly they were all brought back to their situation as shouting was evident in the distance. They still had a fight ahead of them. A fight they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got them all in same place! Any tips are welcome. :)**


	13. The Escape

**Hello. I apologise for the wait being so long but my thesis had to come first. Thank you to all of you who have followed and favourited since my last update and thank you to you all for being so patient.**

 **Hopefully updates will be more regular now.**

 **All mistakes are mine and all reviews welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The Escape

Tréville rode back to the Musketeer garrison with unease. He hoped he would find the Inseparables at their favourite table chatting idly with no idea of the worry they had caused him. He, of course, would make it clear that if they ever left without telling him again that he would revoke their commissions on the spot!

As captain he wasn't meant to have favourites but those three, now four, really did have a special place in his heart. That was why he was so worried. He also knew that if the Cardinal checked out the alibi he had given them then the ruse would be found out. Luckily, the Cardinal had just received a flurry of letters from noble's annoyed at the tax rise and that would probably distract the man for a while.

Tréville rode into the garrison and immediately looked to the Inseparables' regular table and when he quickly saw that they were not there he turned to Jacques, who had come to take his horse to the stables.

The stable boy just shook his head in response and Tréville nodded in return. He climbed the steps to his office and headed straight for his drinks cabinet and poured himself a brandy. He slumped into his chair trying to rationalise his thoughts. But only succeeded in worrying more.

He knew that Aramis had left first. Jacques had told him that. The others had followed when Jacques told them that Aramis wasn't himself.

Tréville rubbed his forehead with the fingers of his left hand. If Aramis was acting strangely then it wasn't anything good. He hoped the others had found their brother before Aramis got into trouble. Tréville huffed at his last thought. Aramis was a magnet for trouble, in fact they all were.

Tréville pulled out his quill and started making a list of the musketeers that would be going on the hunting trip.

* * *

The knights and the musketeers turned towards the noise and realised that men were coming up the steps. Clearly a group of soldiers had been sent to check on the knights. Athos cursed as he realised that they would have to fight sooner than they thought.

The knights moved to take action but the musketeers blocked them as a group of four men reached the top of the stairs. The knights understood. If they were to make a fight of it the knights would need all their strength for the main fight at the drawbridge.

The balcony they were stood on wasn't very wide and the musketeers stood side-by-side to block it completely. Aramis chose that moment to lean against the wall to his right in a rather relaxed motion, his weight resting on his right arm just above his shoulder. He looked to his brothers and recognised their amusement at his demeanour.

'Who the 'ell are you?' the soldier in the front nodded towards the musketeers.

'Gentlemen, we have been remiss,' Aramis smirked. 'In all our sneaking about we forgot to introduce ourselves,' Aramis was now looking directly at the soldiers but knew that his brothers would pick up on the tactic.

'That was rude of us wasn't it? Porthos chimed.

'Indeed,' Athos agreed, nodding towards the Porthos. 'Something we should rectify immediately.'

The knights behind the musketeers exchanged baffled looks but they couldn't stop their smiles either. Alined's soldiers stared at the musketeers as though they were touched in the head.

'I'm Athos,' Athos continued as if nothing was out of place. 'This is Porthos,' he nodded towards the big man. 'Aramis,' he indicated with his right arm. Aramis nodded towards the completely baffled soldiers. 'I think you already know D'Artagnan,' Athos looked to his right and just behind him.

'Why are you 'ere?' the soldier asked looking panicked at the relaxed men in front of him.

D'Artagnan stepped forward, 'Quite simply, we're here to kill you,' he finished with a smile.

There was moments pause and then the soldiers charged. The musketeers moved just as quickly. They knew in such a small space their fighting had to be compact so as not to hit each other. Athos and D'Artagnan charged the middle two men and quickly grabbed the outside men and pushed them towards Porthos and Aramis respectively, who were waiting on the wings.

The musketeers now had one opponent each. Athos ducked as his man swung his sword at full force but missed Athos completely and lost his balance. Athos quickly struck, pulling his dagger from behind his back and stabbing the man in the heart.

Porthos dodged a well-aimed strike and then blocked with his sword. Porthos was holding his sword in one hand, unlike his opponent who was using two. He quickly noticed and grabbed the man's chainmail with his free hand. The man was a lot shorter than Porthos and worry spread though his eyes. Porthos was nearest to the balcony and quickly lifted the man over the edge and let go.

Aramis moved quickly pushing off against the wall and greeted the man D'Artagnan had pushed towards him with an elegant smile. The man snarled and charged but Aramis dodged, and inclined his head to the right as if that would make him see his opponent better. The man charged again but Aramis just swung his sword and the other man's sword was swiped from his grip. The man looked at his empty hand in shock but by that point it was too late and Aramis ran him through.

D'Artagnan was having a more difficult time with his opponent. The man clearly had skill with a broadsword and to D'Artagnan the feeling was still unfamiliar. The two men had failed to notice that the other battles were over in seconds and were clearly concentrating on each other.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis moved back in front of the knights and watched the men fighting for a few moments.

'Aren't you going to help?' Arthur asked, his question was directed at Aramis but it was Athos who answered.

'Wouldn't learn that way,' he said dryly, as Porthos and Aramis chuckled quietly. 'You've seen it?' he raised his eyebrows looking at Porthos and Aramis both of whom nodded.

'He'll see it,' Porthos said confidently as he folded his arms.

D'Artagnan's concentration was completely directed to the man in front of him. The man attacked and surprised D'Artagnan but the Gascon was quick enough to move out of the way. Every attack of D'Artagnan's was blocked and he could barely stop his opponents. He thought back about how he had been told to analyse a situation.

As he fought he tried to analyse how the man moved. He could see no weakness in the man's defence and then remembered what Athos had told him about footwork.

' _A good solid base comes from your feet being shoulder width apart. Any less and your balance will be affected. Any wider and it leaves you open to a swinging leg to trip you. Only on a final lunge where you know your target is open should your feet be wider than shoulder width,'_ D'Artagnan could hear Athos' advice ringing in his ears.

As he fought he saw that every time his opponent attacked the man's front foot was a long way from his rear foot. D'Artagnan knew that he had to time his swing well. He parried and waited as the man attacked again D'Artagnan quickly moved around him and kicked the man's front foot sending him crashing to the floor and D'Artagnan's sword was though his chest just as quickly.

D'Artagnan looked up to see his audience and the two remaining bodies on the floor. He was curious as to why there were only two bodies, along with the man he just killed, but soon realised that Porthos had been close to the balcony and he knew the answer.

'Got there in the end,' Athos said dryly but there was a small quirk of his mouth.

Aramis placed a hand on the Gascon's shoulder as he quipped, 'I think we're rubbing off on him,' with a smile.

'I'm not sure that's a good thing,' Athos responded and placed his hand on D'Artagnan's other shoulder.

'Bit late for that,' Porthos slapped D'Artagnan on the back but thankfully the Gascon was ready for it and made sure he wasn't propelled forward.

'Good plan,' Gwaine's voice interrupted. 'Make them think you're insane and then beat them. I'll have to remember that.'

'We need to move,' Arthur said quietly and everyone moved towards the stairs.

'The drawbridge is to the left,' D'Artagnan moved ahead quietly followed by the musketeers. They continued further and soon found themselves on the floor above the passageway they had used to enter. It was guarded by ten soldiers who were jumping at the smallest noise. They moved further along towards another set of stairs. Soon they could see the crowded anti-chamber which wasn't as full as they'd thought.

As the musketeers made to move Gwaine pushed past them.

'You don't mind if we start this one do you?' he grinned directly at Aramis who returned the grin. 'Only we want a bit of action too.'

'Be my guest,' Aramis smiled as the knights and Arthur moved past him. Merlin and Leon remained with the musketeers.

'You alright Leon?' Aramis asked concerned.

'I'm ok,' the blonde knight nodded with a weak smile. 'Never had you down as talkative.'

Aramis creased his forehead in curiosity and Leon read his response.

'Right now...you're giving Gwaine a...run for his money...when it comes to chatter,' he explained as Aramis laughed. Aramis was certainly more talkative than Lancelot but he wasn't sure he was Gwaine's equal yet.

* * *

Gwen was pacing in the council chambers. Since making the decision to fight Alined she hadn't really known what to do with herself. Gaius had been there for her but right now all she wanted was Arthur and to have him back safely. She knew she had to prepare for the worst but she still lived in hope the he and the knights would return. They had faced so many odds together that she couldn't help but believe that they would find a way out.

'Your Majesty,' she heard a voice but didn't let it register. 'Gwen?' she turned to see Gaius ambling towards her and before she knew it she had thrown herself into his arms. 'It's alright, Gwen,' he reassured her.

After a few minutes of crying she drew away.

'Sorry Gaius,' she choked.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' he looked at her with those calm eyes.

'The army will be ready to leave the day after tomorrow,' she informed him but they both heard the silent 'but I hope it isn't needed'.

'Arthur and the knights are strong and Merlin is stronger than he's given credit for,' Gaius stated plainly. 'However, in this situation...I believe that they may be in need of help,' he conceded.

'I still pray for that miracle,' Gwen responded sadly.

The musketeers moved closer to the knights and Aramis quickly signalled that Merlin should stay with Leon.

Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival emerged from the staircase into the anti-chamber. There were about fifteen men standing in front of the drawbridge but the man at the front was smiling.

'Well, well. The Knights of Camelot did escape,' he voice was patronising and cocky and Arthur wanted to run him though right there and then but the King kept his composure.

'You clearly feel you have the advantage,' Arthur responded. 'But you don't scare us.'

Running footsteps could be heard as they realised that the men guarding the passageway were coming to join their comrades and Alined's men started to attack.

Arthur sprang into life as he dispatched two men with one swing of his sword. Elyan sliced one man's leg with ferocious intent and Gwaine charged through the men coming towards them. Percival chose a different tactic as he managed to duck an oncoming swing, difficult for a man of his height but he managed, and extended his long right leg in front of him swiping out the feet of four man in one motion sending them crashing to the floor.

'I taught you that!' Gwaine shouted looking gleeful that Percival had used his move. The knights continued to fight but soon became aware of the approaching men that had been guarding the tunnel. Soon they would be surrounded. As they look towards the sound of the approaching men the knights' view was blocked by leather as the musketeers prepared to take on the new arrivals.

'We'll deal with this lot,' Aramis shouted as the knights realised that they could now focus on the men before them without worry of the approaching men.

Chaos ensued as the knights and musketeers worked in unison to dispatch the soldiers in front of them. The hall echoed with screams of pain and dying breaths but no-one could check who had fallen as they had to concentrate on the task at hand.

Merlin stayed with Leon and knew he could only help with magic he could use without incantations. He suspected that Leon would not notice him muttering under his breath but he couldn't take that chance. Merlin turned away from the blonde knight as his eyes flashed gold and sent a couple of men crashing to the floor, winding them before they could attack Athos. The swordsman turning to Merlin and nodding his thanks.

The numbers of Alined's soldiers were dwindling but so was the stamina of the knights and musketeers. Porthos felled a man but the man's grip on Porthos' left arm was strong and pulled the musketeers shoulder out of its socket as he fell causing the musketeer to roar with pain.

Aramis was distracted as he heard Porthos' yell and was kicked hard in the chest and fell to the ground winding himself. He looked up to see two of Alined's men standing over him. He had dropped his sword and was now defenceless. His time had come.

As the two man brought their swords down towards the winded and frozen Aramis two more swords blocked the strikes. Aramis was aware enough to hear the two familiar voices above him.

'That's my friend,' Percival's threatening voice rang out in Aramis' ears and the marksman could hear the loyalty in the big man's voice.

'And we don't like people who hurt our friends,' Gwaine's voice was equally as threatening as in unison the knights lifted the soldiers swords away and quickly ran through the stunned men, letting them fall to the floor.

Gwaine and Percival turned to their friend with broad smiles each taking a hand and pulling Aramis to his feet.

'You alright?' the grinning Gwaine asked handing Aramis his fallen sword while Percival moved his hand to Aramis' shoulder. Aramis felt the warmth glowing from his brothers and smiled.

'Just winded,' he replied before remembering why he had been caught unawares. He turned to see that the fight was over and Porthos was sat against the back wall cradling his left arm but resolutely stopping anyone touching it.

Aramis, Gwaine and Percival approached the group hearing Porthos' protests.

'For the last time, IT'S FINE,' the big musketeer roared.

'It needs seeing to,' Elyan couldn't repress his smile at the stubborn musketeer.

'Porthos, you're not fine,' D'Artagnan tried.

'I can still throw you across this hall. So don't make me,' Porthos threatened. 'I can throw you too Athos,' Porthos directed at the smirking swordsman who just raised an eyebrow in reply.

'Now, now Porthos,' Aramis chimed as he approached. 'That is no way to treat your friends.' Porthos shot Aramis a filthy look.

'I can throw you too!' Porthos growled as the pain started to get the better of him.

Aramis squatted before his friend and started to press Porthos' shoulder.

'I have no doubt you could throw me with just you right arm,' Aramis said conversationally. 'However, there is one man in this room you wouldn't be able to,' Aramis twinkled as he spoke and Porthos growled. 'Don't make me use Percival to hold you down,' Aramis wagged his finger as though he was scolding a child.

It seemed to work as Porthos submitted to his friend and yelped slightly as Aramis pushed the joint back into place. Aramis smiled happily and Porthos resisted the urge to whack his amused friend.

'He's always grumpy when he's injured,' Athos commented dryly.

Porthos pushed himself to his feet, 'I'm grumpy!' he exclaimed looking directly at Athos.

'I'm grumpy all the time. It's expected,' Athos' mouth twitched into a small smile as he spoke his matter-of-fact response.

'The reinforcements are coming!' Merlin's voice broke the calm as Leon stumbled after the young warlock. 'From the dust their kicking up they'll be here in half an hour, maybe less.'

'We need to go,' Arthur started to move towards the drawbridge and everyone else followed.

'There's a stables just around the side,' Porthos informed them. 'We might get away quicker that way.'

Percival and Elyan started moving the drawbridge mechanism and the drawbridge was lowered as quickly as possible.

Arthur stepped forward but was pushed aside by Athos who had seen the soldiers waiting outside. Athos cursed as he remembered there had been two guards on watch.

The soldiers raised their crossbows but two shots rang out as holes appeared in the soldiers' foreheads.

The men turned to see the two smoking pistols in Aramis' hands.

'Forgot about them,' he said quietly as Athos nodded his thanks.

'Have you enough ammunition?' the swordsman asked.

'Yes. As long as I don't waste it,' Aramis smiled back.

'Well those definitely weren't wasted,' D'Artagnan kicked the dead men as he walked past.

'What **are** those?' Elyan asked dumbfounded. It was the first time he had spoken directly to Aramis.

'I'll explain later,' Aramis tried to give the man a reassuring smile but he could still feel the hostility radiating from Elyan.

'The stables are this way,' Porthos called and the men moved towards the horses.

The knights found their own horses in the stables and were thankful that their steeds hadn't been hurt. The musketeers quickly sourced out horses for themselves and helped the knights saddle theirs. Leon was clearly struggling so they let him rest while they worked.

Soon they were ready to go and mounted their horses.

'Look!' Merlin shouted as they could see riders approaching in the distance.

'Merlin?' Aramis looked to his friend. 'Do you know your way back to the cave? The way we came?' Merlin nodded. 'You lead them,' Aramis indicated to Porthos, D'Artagnan, Arthur and Elyan, ''and I'll lead us to the cave another way,' indicating himself, Athos, Gwaine, Percival and Leon.

Everyone nodded their agreement to the plan and the two groups set off in separate directions with the same destination in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update and our short moments with Treville and Gwen. :)**


	14. The Truth

**Hello. This is quite a long chapter and I did find it difficult to write. I knew what I wanted to write but struggled to get it across so I hope it is ok.  
**

 **As ever mistakes are mine and a quick reminder that I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Truth

The groups, a mixture of musketeers and knights, made their way into the forest in slightly different directions. No-one dared to look back to see if they were being followed.

Arthur and Merlin led their group through the forest. Porthos was slouching slightly to protect his arm and his actions had not gone unnoticed by D'Artagnan.

'Porthos let's have a look,' the Gascon said as they stopped momentarily.

'Its fine,' came the big man's reply through his teeth but it was obvious he was in pain.

'Porthos,' Arthur startled the musketeers. 'Let Merlin see to it. We're far enough away to take a little time to sort you out.' Arthur's tone held the air of no argument.

Porthos grumbled as he dismounted and Merlin quickly looked at the shoulder in the moonlight.

'It's in place but it is starting to swell,' Merlin declared.

'I coulda told yer that!' Porthos' tone was full of pain and annoyance.

Merlin rolled his eyes while D'Artagnan smirked.

'Let's just get it in a sling,' Merlin sighed. As Merlin set to work Arthur signalled to D'Artagnan to join him away from the others.

'D'Artagnan, can I ask you something?' Arthur was tentative as he didn't really know the man before him.

'Of course,' the younger man replied, seeing Arthur's unease.

'You call Lancelot by a different name, who is he to you?' Arthur tried to phrase the question the best he could.

'Quite simply because I have always known him as Aramis. To be honest it's complicated and it is probably best explained when we're all together,' D'Artagnan could understand Arthur's surprise that Lancelot was responding to another name and the truth was going to be very difficult to swallow. Arthur nodded in reply, accepting D'Artagnan's response.

'How do you see him?' Arthur asked but D'Artagnan looked slightly confused. 'What kind of man is he?' Arthur clarified.

'Aramis?' D'Artagnan looked at Arthur who nodded. 'He's fun, brilliant soldier, probably talks himself into more problems than it gets him out of,' D'Artagnan grinned but Arthur's smile was slightly forced. 'I trust him with my life. He's passionately loyal and has taught me so much. He can get a bit mother hen when we're injured but that's only because he cares. To me he is a true friend.' D'Artagnan looked to Arthur who was now remembering how he thought Lancelot was the most noble of his knights but he had been betrayed by the man.

'Arthur,' D'Artagnan's voice brought Arthur out of his reverie. 'I'm sorry. I mean Your-' Arthur raised his hand to stop D'Artagnan.

'Arthur's fine,' he told the Gascon.

'You need to speak to him,' D'Artagnan finished.

'You know?' Arthur asked but he already knew the answer.

'Yes and I know the truth,' D'Artagnan left Arthur to his thoughts as he made his way back to Porthos who was now disgruntled with both Elyan and Merlin. Porthos' arm was in a sling and he now required help to mount his horse. D'Artagnan secretly smiled.

'Stubborn, isn't he?' Elyan whispered to D'Artagnan and the young musketeer could only nod and smile as he caught Elyan's eye.

Arthur pondered what D'Artagnan had said. He had always trusted Lancelot and perhaps the most of all his knights. Then Lancelot had betrayed him but Arthur had always felt that it was out of character of the man he had known. D'Artagnan was clearly suggesting that something else had happened and Arthur wanted to ask Lancelot straight out but he never wanted to revisit that topic again either.

* * *

Aramis continued to lead his group through the unfamiliar trees and was keeping an eye out for Leon who was doubled over in his saddle.

'Leon? You ok?' Aramis asked and got a groan in return followed by a short nod of the head.

'Do you actually know where we're going?' Athos asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Of course,' Aramis responded defiantly. 'I have good idea.'

'So that's a 'no' then,' Athos responded dryly.

Before Aramis could respond Percival quipped, 'Directions were never you're strong point mate,' the big man was smirking.

'Yeah,' Gwaine agreed. 'My sense of direction is much better.'

'Only if we're trying to find a tavern,' Aramis shot straight back causing Percival to laugh and Leon to smile weakly.

'Hey! That is a useful skill,' Gwaine responded with mock defiance.

'So what are your excellent tavern detecting skills saying now?' Percival's amusement was clear.

Gwaine looked around as if he was seriously trying to detect something the air.

'Not a damn thing. We're nowhere near one,' he responded with face schooled as though this was a serious matter.

Percival broke first as he chuckled quietly shaking his head followed by everyone else and even Athos' lips turned upwards in a small smile.

A few minutes passed in silence as the men tried to negotiate the rugged terrain.

'Ah!' Aramis exclaimed. 'I know where we are now,' he was grinning broadly as he looked at the others.

'So you admit you didn't know where we were before?' Athos arched an eyebrow as he considered his friend.

'Yes,' Aramis huffed, 'but I knew we were going in the right direction,' he finished defiantly.

'Of course you did,' sarcasm was dripping from the swordsman's voice and Gwaine and Percival laughed loudly.

'You wound me brother,' Aramis said placing his hand on his heart. 'It's not far now.'

They arrived at the cave and could clearly see the remains of their fire. They dismounted and Percival and Gwaine eased Leon off his horse. Aramis grabbed a blanket from the saddlebag on his horse and laid it down and Percival and Gwaine helped Leon lie down on the blanket.

Athos moved towards the cave but knew instantly that the portal wasn't open as the cave was pitch black. He sighed as he hadn't really expected the portal to be open. Aramis was surely called here for more than saving the men from ruins. Athos decided to rummage through the saddlebag of his stolen horse to see what supplies they had.

Aramis carefully inspected the wound on Leon's left arm and winced as he saw the infection. Unfortunately, Leon had noticed.

'That bad?' he asked worriedly.

'It's infected,' Aramis confirmed. 'I need to try and clean it out.'

Gwaine passed Aramis a water-skin and the marksman poured water over the wound making Leon wince.

'This one's wine,' Athos stated as he walked towards the men holding a different water-skin. Aramis raised his eyebrows at the approaching man who offered the skin to Aramis. 'You wound me brother,' Athos commented dryly as he made eye-contact with Aramis who chuckled as he took the offered wine.

Aramis poured the wine onto Leon's wound and the blonde knight hissed some more.

'I need something clean to bandage it,' Aramis muttered and suddenly heard a ripping noise as Athos ripped what looked like a shirt he had found in the saddle-bag.

'Thanks,' Aramis said gratefully as he bandaged Leon's wound.

'Doesn't that need stitching?' Percival asked.

'I can't stitch it while the skin is inflamed,' Aramis explained. 'Bedsides all my medical stuff is with my horse,' he turned to Athos who suddenly realised that they had left their horses in the wood in 1631.

'Where is your horse?' Gwaine asked.

'It's complicated,' was all Aramis could think to say. He finished bandaging Leon's arm and made sure Leon drank his fill of water before instructing his friend to sleep. Leon's eyes closed almost instantly.

Aramis caught Athos' eye as looked towards the cave and back to his friend. Athos, understanding his friend's meaning, shook his head, Aramis hadn't expected the portal to be open but now he was resigned that they would be stranded here for a while longer.

Percival and Gwaine had started a fire successfully and were sitting on a log close to the fire.

'You think they'll be alright,' Aramis asked as he sat next to Athos on a log that Gwaine and Percival had found and placed next to the fire opposite to where the knights were sitting.

'The horses?' Athos asked as Aramis nodded. 'Yeah, they're resourceful. We left them by the stream and you know how they'll eat anything.'

Gwaine had found some cold meat in his saddlebag and handed some out to everyone. As he was doing so he noticed for the first time the pauldrons that both Athos and Aramis were wearing.

'What are those?' he pointed to their shoulders as he sat next to Percival. Percival too only noticing the shoulder pads for the first time.

'They're our uniform,' Aramis said as Athos nodded.

'So...You fight for a different King?' Percival looked shocked as he realised this must be an emblem of a different ruler.

'Yes, but it is not that simple,' Athos quickly retorted. 'We are of no threat to you.'

'There's summat weird going on here,' Gwaine shook his head. 'You're so much like the Lancelot we knew but there's something different about you,' Gwaine mused and all Aramis could do was nod.

'Look...I'm going to try and explain but...it won't be easy to understand,' Aramis ran his fingers through his hair which was a sure sign of his nervousness.

'It's not simple,' Athos agreed. 'Quite frankly I'm still hoping that I wake up with a humungous hangover and Tréville's yelling brings me back to reality.' Athos turned to Aramis and their eyes met before both grinned at Athos' deadpan delivery of something happened more frequently than the swordsman would like.

'Who's Tréville?' Percival asked curiously and Gwaine looked towards them expectantly.

'Our Captain,' Athos answered. 'He's in charge of out regiment,' he clarified as both Gwaine and Percival looked confused.

'What do you reckon Tréville's going to do to us?' Aramis asked looking directly at his friend.

'Well...He'll know we're gone by now,' Athos mused as he thought. 'So he has either covered for us, even though he doesn't know where we went,' Aramis huffed a laugh. Tréville could never imagine the scenario that they currently found themselves in. 'Or he has had us labelled deserters. My moneys on the first but that won't stop him giving us hell when we get back.' Aramis silently agreed.

* * *

'Merlin!' Arthur called with annoyance in his voice. 'Do you know where we are?'

'I DON'T KNOW!' Merlin retorted angrily. Arthur had been asking that question every five minutes and the warlock was starting to lose his temper. It had been easier finding their way to the ruins as they had had some light but now they only had the moonlight to help navigate.

Merlin stopped and so the rest of the party stopped behind him.

'You're lost aren't you?' Arthur's voice was full of annoyance but quite frankly he wasn't exactly sure what he was annoyed about. Finding your way in the dark was never easy and normally he wouldn't just snap as he would have registered his servant's unease. He was worried about Gwen and wanted to get back to his wife as soon as possible but Lancelot had reappeared and had saved them making matters even more complicated. Arthur knew he needed to stop taking out his frustrations on Merlin but he was struggling to control himself.

Merlin turned to retort and saw Arthur's slumped form. He knew how Arthur must be worried for Gwen and his kingdom and then the return of Lancelot would cause anyone to be tense.

'It's that way,' D'Artagnan's voice managed to disrupt the tension for a moment.

'You're sure?' Merlin asked trying to take the harsh edge out of his voice and D'Artagnan nodded.

They rode a bit further when the flickering light of a fire could be seen through the trees. They approached quietly and were relieved to see Gwaine and Percival sitting on one log while Athos and Aramis were sat on another. Leon was lying on the ground wrapped up in a blanket.

Athos heard a branch snap and held a hand out to silence the others but sagged with relief as a smiling D'Artagnan appeared followed by a very grumpy looking Porthos. The musketeers found themselves in a four way hug while the knights all greeted each other with handshakes and hugs.

'I think I saw another log,' Percival nudged Gwaine as the men set off to find another log that they could sit on.

Merlin and Elyan moved over to Leon with medical supplies and Aramis quickly went over to help. D'Artagnan managed to get Porthos to sit on the log that Aramis and Athos had been sitting on earlier and Athos shifted towards Arthur.

'I know you're angry but at the same time you're grateful. You don't know how you're supposed to respond. You can't understand it and a part of you doesn't want to,' Athos placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. 'You're confused.'

'You're not wrong,' Arthur admitted as the sets of blues eyes met. 'I don't understand how he can be here. I don't know if I want to. Once again he has come to my aid but last time I saw him he betrayed me,' Arthur looked into Athos eyes and the musketeer could sense the conflict in the King.

'But?'

'But I never believed that Lancelot, above all my knights would betray me like he did,' Arthur's eyes were imploring, searching for why a man he had trusted had hurt him so badly.

'It will soon be time for explanations,' Athos said leaving Arthur to ponder why he had just told the musketeer the truth about his feelings.

Soon everyone was at around the fire and all had managed to eat some food either from their saddlebags or the food Merlin had been given by Kilgharrah. The tone of the conversation was light but Aramis was sinking into his own dark thoughts. He was quiet and Athos and D'Artagnan were moved subconsciously closer to him in support. What had happened was truly absurd and he worried whether the knights would understand. How do you tell them that you have come from a 1000 years in the future?

'Aramis?' the marksman was brought out of his reverie by Athos calling his name and shaking his shoulder. He was suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him.

'I'm ok,' he said automatically.

There was a snort from Porthos before the big man commented, 'No you're not. You haven't even asked 'bout ma shoulder'

'Oh Porthos I'm-'

'Sit!' Porthos cut Aramis off as D'Artagnan and Athos pulled Aramis to sit back down on the log. 'Merlin's already prodded it an' I don't need you proddin' it!' Porthos' tone was angry but the musketeers could hear the amusement in it. 'Its fine but you're not.'

'How do I explain this?' Aramis said quietly to himself but everyone had heard him.

'Try the truth,' Arthur's voice surprised Aramis and he looked up to look at the man. 'No matter how strange, just tell us.' Aramis took a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell his friend's from another life the truth.

'The truth is...I'm not really Lancelot,' Aramis looked up to monitor they're reactions. 'My name is Aramis but it would seem that I once lived as Lancelot. I have his memories and to an extent his instincts but I am not truly him.'

Aramis watched as the knights looked to each other in confusion. They no longer knew if they could trust this man but instinct was telling them that they could.

'What you're saying is...you have Lancelot's memories, like of us, but you are not physically him?' Arthur asked doing his best to understand.

'I was a Lancelot in a previous life,' Aramis continued now sure that his former friends weren't going to turn on him. 'But until I came here I didn't know that. I was born at a different time and have lived as Aramis. That is who I am but now I know that I was once the Lancelot that you know. Lancelot is a part of me.'

'But you're not truly Lancelot?' Gwaine asked as Aramis shook his head. 'But you remember me through right?' Gwaine grinned.

'I am surprised I ever forgot you Gwaine,' Aramis shot back making everyone laugh.

'So what you're saying is that you were born again? Like had a completely different life?' Percival looked confused and Aramis nodded.

'But at a different time,' Aramis knew that the next bit would be difficult to explain. 'Basically we have come,' he indicated his brothers, 'from the year 1631.' As expected the knights' eyes widened as they took in this information.

'You're saying you came...from the future?' Arthur stammered in disbelief.

'Yes,' Athos confirmed. 'From 1000 years in the future.' Porthos and D'Artagnan were nodding in agreement.

'But that's not possible,' Elyan said looking around at the others. Silence swept over the camp as the men tried to digest the information.

'Makes sense,' Gwaine broke the silence, 'Look at how they're dressed!' A moment's pause and laughter filled the air.

'And it also explains why this Lancelot is far more talkative,' Leon said weakly as he propped himself up on his uninjured arm.

'Yeah, wit' this one when he's not talkin' you know there's a problem,' Porthos teased as Aramis pouted.

'How did you get here?' Arthur asked. Aramis suddenly realised that if he told the truth he would risk exposing Merlin as a sorcerer.

'The Great Dragon called me,' he answered and could see Merlin relax out of the corner of his eye. 'Kilgharrah came to me in my dreams. I didn't understand but I suddenly felt that I knew where I had to go. So I set off alone.' He turned to his friends who were sat around him.

'We followed him,' Athos smirked slightly.

'Yep, because he was acting strangely,' D'Artagnan continued.

'An' nothing good ever happens when he's acting strange,' Porthos grinned and the help out his right hand as if to signal 'like this'. The knights laughed as Aramis blushed slightly.

'And look what happened!' Gwaine grinned mischievously holding his arms out wide.

'In my defence, I did tell them to go back many times,' Aramis said as if that made it better.

Athos arm came around Aramis' shoulders, 'And as always we stick together through good and bad. Although right now...I do want to murder you,' Athos eyes were twinkling with mischief as Porthos and D'Artagnan roared with laughter at Athos statement and was quickly followed by the laughter of the knights.

Once the laughing had died down Aramis responded, 'Then I admire your restraint mon ami,' Athos finally cracked as his head hit Aramis' shoulder and Aramis could feel the swordsman laughing as his body shook.

'That still doesn't explain how you got here?' Arthur was smiling now.

'We walked through a weird light,' Porthos said as if it were obvious.

'Some kind of portal,' D'Artagnan shrugged. 'Came out in that cave,' he indicated the cave behind them. 'Saw Merlin, I nearly killed him and then Aramis had a fit.'

'My memories returned,' Aramis clarified, 'and then I knew who Merlin was and was completely confused and I'm still struggling to understand it.'

'Oh and we met the dragon,' D'Artagnan said excitedly.

'Why has everybody met this bloody dragon apart from me?' Gwaine whined.

Aramis looked quizzically towards the others and Percival answered.

'We were hiding in the woods when Morgana took over again,' he said indicating himself and Leon. Leon's eyes were staring to glaze over and he would soon be asleep.

'I was stuck in a cell with Gwaine!' Elyan grinned at Gwaine who shook his head in return.

'I haven't see the dragon either, apart from the time I tried to kill him and conversation wasn't high on the agenda,' Arthur explained.

'I don't know why I'm here,' Aramis said seriously, 'but the dragon told me that the portal would open when my task was done. It isn't open so it seems I may be here a bit longer.'

Aramis was relieved to see them all smiling but as he caught Arthur's eye and he knew he had more explaining to do.

The knights and musketeers were exhausted and although Aramis' explanation had not answered all their questions a comfortable and silent agreement had been reached. These men could trust each other with their lives.

* * *

Arthur moved over towards his horse but became aware of the large presence of Percival.

'What is it Percival?' Arthur asked still with his back to the knight.

'You've noticed haven't you?' Percival asked quizzically and Arthur turned towards the man and shrugged. 'Although that man,' he pointed towards Aramis, 'says he is not Lancelot he is more Lancelot than the last time we saw him.' Arthur flinched as he realised he would have to confront Lancelot about what happened and soon.

'His eyes give him away,' Arthur conceded.

'He's always had honest eyes,' Percival agreed. 'When he came back he stayed away from us and I found that strange but I put it down to the fact that he was adjusting to being back.'

'We all did.'

'That Lancelot,' again Percival pointed to Aramis who was sharing a joke with Merlin, 'is far more like the Lancelot we know, even if he as talkative as Gwaine.' Percival smiled at his dig at his fellow knight and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

Arthur moved back over to the group of men and announced, 'Lancelot and I will take the first watch,' and Aramis nodded his agreement. He knew he had to speak to Arthur and it would be better to get it over with. Everyone else also appeared to understand as they hurried to find the softest part of the ground and lie down wrapped in blankets.

Only the sound of the fire flickering and spitting could be heard for a while. Arthur clearly wanted to allow the men to sleep before he quizzed Aramis or maybe he just didn't really want to talk about the past. It was clear to Aramis that nobody was asleep although the men all had their backs turned away from the King and the musketeer and even Leon appeared to be awake.

'What...happened?' Arthur finally broke the tense silence. Aramis knew exactly what Arthur was referring to and took a deep breath before answering.

'I'm not going to lie to you Arthur,' Aramis started as Arthur rested his chin on his hands. 'You know that I had feelings for Gwen.' Arthur nodded in reply. 'I also knew that you did too,' Aramis smiled as warmly as he could. 'It was rather obvious when we rescued Gwen from Hengist.'

'Merlin told you,' Arthur stated but watched as Aramis shook his head.

'No. It was obvious,' Aramis was smiling and Arthur sighed knowing that at that point he had been very jealous of Gwen's reaction to Lancelot. 'You didn't go just because Morgana begged you. You looked at her as I did.'

'So why did you leave?' Arthur was curious as to why Lancelot had left as he had expected the man to return to Camelot with them.

'I didn't want to get in the way,' Aramis answer stunned Arthur. 'I needed to gain respect for myself again and I wanted her to be safe. I knew she would be safe with you. When I arrived after receiving Merlin's message about Morgana's betrayal it was clear how Gwen felt about you. My affection for her would never change but I just wanted her to be happy, no matter what that meant.' Arthur could feel himself warming towards his friend again. Percival was right that this man was more Lancelot than the last time he had seen him.

'Tell me what happened when you returned before the wedding,' Arthur's voice was quite now but Aramis could see the warmth directed towards him in the blue set of eyes. He was reminded of Athos to a degree.

'I died on the Isle of the Blessed when I walked through the veil,' Aramis started. 'I don't know where I went but the next thing I remember was emerging from a black lake. Morgana was stood in front of me. She had summoned me from death. I was determined to defy her but my will wasn't my own. It was like watching it through a veil. I was at her command. I was her puppet,' Aramis eyes lowered in shame as he thought of how helpless he was in Morgana's grasp. Arthur could see the shame in the man's posture.

'Morgana's magic was powerful,' the King responded.

'Yes. She told me all about myself and everyone in Camelot. I was stunned by how much she knew,' his eyes looked earnestly into Arthur's. 'Then...Agravaine appeared. He had clearly told her everything about us and that would make me all the more convincing. She came up with the story of where I had been and tasked me...,' Arthur held his breath as Aramis struggled to get the words out, 'she told me to seduce Gwen to break up your engagement.' Aramis was truly disgusted with himself as he spoke the words and this was clear to Arthur. Lancelot couldn't have known about Agravaine's betrayal as he had died before his uncle was exposed. The man before him was crumbling and it certainly wasn't an act.

'Gwen didn't respond,' Aramis was talking again having managed to compose himself. 'Thankfully, but then Agravaine gave me a gold bracelet to give to give to her,' Aramis looked up to Arthur, 'It must have been enchanted as that was when her behaviour changed.' Arthur sat back as he registered what had been said. Gwen hadn't willingly betrayed him and he felt awful for having ever believed it. He had banished her and he hated himself for his actions.

'I'm sorry Arthur,' Aramis words were full of honest regret. 'I couldn't stop it. Agravine made sure that you found us and I even hurt Merlin who tried to stop me. Morgana didn't need me anymore and ordered me to kill myself. I just wish I had been in control,' Aramis was shaking now and hadn't noticed Arthur move. Aramis found himself enveloped in Arthur's arms and leaned into the King's hold.

'I believe you,' Arthur said with his voice cracking with emotion. 'I always thought it out of character for you,' Aramis tried to move away but Arthur held him tight.

'I'm sorry Arthur,' Aramis whispered although right now he thought that apology had come directly from Lancelot and Arthur sensed it.

'It seems you have nothing to be sorry for,' Arthur finally let go and looked his friend in the eyes. 'Morgana has manipulated all of us.'

After a few moments both men realised that everyone else, including Leon, was sat up and grinning at them warmly.

'So much for a private conversation,' Aramis muttered.

'You know as well as I do that private includes everyone,' Arthur smiled warmly as both men chuckled knowing that Arthur's statement was true of the knights and the musketeers.

* * *

 **A/N: I never really liked the idea of Gwen betraying Arthur because of an enchanment in the series but I must admit that it works really well this story. :)**

 **I know that these were important scenes and I hope I did them justice. :)**


	15. Memories

**Hello. This one's a bit of a filler chapter but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.**

 **Just a reminder that Aramis and Lancelot are the same character as I think I may start switching between the two names more. This maybe in reference to other characters and how Aramis is feeling. :)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Memories

'Can we hug him now?' Gwaine's voice rang though the campsite and before they knew it Gwaine had joined in the hug on Lancelot's side and Merlin on Arthur's while Percival's large arms were keeping everyone trapped together. Aramis could hear his musketeer brothers chuckling at the situation he found himself in.

Elyan stood slightly apart as he clearly wasn't sure whether he was invited to this display of affection. He had always hated Lancelot for destroying his sister's future with Arthur, although everything did right itself in the end. He had been cold towards Lancelot since he had seen him and was now feeling bad about ever doubting the man. Lancelot had noticed he was sure of it.

Elyan stared at the ground and startled slightly at the boots that appeared into his vision. Elyan raised his eyes to Lancelot smiling back at him.

'I'm sorry,' Elyan couldn't stop himself and ducked his head only to feel Lancelot's arms embrace him and Elyan submitted into the hug.

'You having nothing to be sorry for,' the familiar voice of Lancelot whispered as the strong arms enveloped Elyan.

'I should've known better,' Elyan mumbled.

'She's your sister. Of course you would hate me,' Lancelot broke the embrace to look Elyan in the eye. 'I don't blame you and you have nothing to be sorry for.' Elyan finally smiled at the man he cared for deeply along with the other knights.

Out of their vision Percival had managed to get Leon on his feet and soon the knights, Arthur and Merlin were joined together in a group hug that symbolised their closeness. Aramis felt a belonging to this group but turned to see his musketeer brothers smiling broadly, including Athos.

'Right, since you two were awful at keeping watch,' Gwaine's eyes clearly showed amusement and he was grinning. 'Let's be honest anybody could have walked in during your heart to heart.' The others got the feeling that Gwaine was truly enjoying this. 'I suggest that you two get some rest and I will take watch with...'

'I'll do it,' Athos was already on his feet. The knights looked as though they were about to argue but Athos held his hand up to silence them. Aramis noticed how even the knights responded to Athos' clear leadership and how he friend still managed to carry an air of authority even in a truly foreign place.

The remaining knights, Arthur and Merlin grumbled slightly but took to their makeshift sleeping arrangements on blankets while Gwaine and Athos sat together by the fire on one of the logs they had been using.

Gwaine looked over to the musketeers and noticed that Athos had vacated the blanket on the right and had expected Lancelot to take it. Interestingly, D'Artagnan had moved from the middle to Athos' blanket while Aramis had taken D'Artagnan's place in the middle. Athos' smirked slightly as he saw Gwaine's confusion.

'Habit,' Athos said quietly. 'Aramis is always in the middle and I always prefer being on the outside. Porthos and D'Artagnan are...adaptable.'

'Figures,' Gwaine said quietly as he looked over to his friends. 'Arthur likes sleeping on the outside and so does Percival. I just sleep wherever. I'm not fussy,' he smiled at Athos who gave a small smile in return. They sat in a contented silence for a while as the other men drifted off to sleep. Aramis was drawing himself ever closer to Porthos and D'Artagnan was inching towards Aramis. Arthur was closer to Merlin than when he started and Percival and Elyan were closer to the injured Leon ready to protect the knight if danger should arise.

'What happened...' Athos started before mumbling, 'Never mind.'

'No. Go on,' Gwaine looked at the man he barely knew. In his short time knowing the musketeers Gwaine could already sense that Athos was the one the others looked to, much like how the knights looked to Arthur.

'What happened when Ara-, I mean Lancelot died?' Athos asked. He didn't really want to ask Aramis as the man had had a taxing time just coming to terms with having a previous life and Athos hadn't wanted to remind him that he must have died in that life as well.

'I don't know if you heard of a sorceress called Morgana,' Gwaine started. Athos nodded and Gwaine continued, 'She tore the veil between this world and the world of the dead. The Dorocha,' Gwaine shivered reflexively and paused for a moment. 'They killed so many and even Merlin was hit but somehow he survived.' Athos had good idea how Merlin survived. 'We had to close the tear but only a sacrifice would heal it.'

'Lancelot sacrificed himself,' Athos looked over to his brother knowing that was still a part of Aramis. Aramis would gladly give his life to protect his brothers as they would for him.

'Yeah,' Gwaine nodded. He sighed deeply, 'Arthur was going to do it and I know Merlin had also suggested he should do it,' Gwaine looked over to his sleeping friends. 'I think in the end Lancelot couldn't bear to see either of them go. So he made the decision that it should be him.'

'Well some things don't change,' Athos said quietly and Gwaine looked up expectantly. 'Aramis has always taken care of us. He is our medic and he has pushed himself farther than he should to treat us. He could be seriously wounded but he will always treat us first regardless of his own health. We have learnt to keep an eye on him. There are reasons but they are for him to explain.' Gwaine nodded and didn't push Athos. Lancelot had a different life that must be full of its own horrors, he mused.

'Mind you, we had some fun too,' Gwaine grinned and Athos gave a small laugh. 'Not that Arthur was too happy about it!'

'So do we but Captain Tréville usually has to refrain from murdering us afterwards,' Athos shot back.

'Who's that?' Gwaine asked confused.

'He's in charge of our regiment,' Athos clarified. 'He's responsible for all the Musketeers but sometimes I'm sure he wants to kill us,' Athos gestured towards his sleeping brothers.

'Does he know where you went?

'What d'you think? Athos shot back.

'Will he go ballistic?' there was a glint in Gwaine's eyes as he spoke.

'Yes,' Athos said honestly and with a small smile. 'Assuming we get back of course.'

'You must really care to follow him into the unknown,' Gwaine voice made it clear that it wasn't a question but Athos answered anyway.

'We would travel through the deepest circles of hell for each other,' Athos' tone made it clear that he said this from the heart and it was not merely something that he would just say on a whim. 'Much like yourself and the other knights I imagine,' he nodded towards the sleeping men and Gwaine nodded.

The men sat in a comfortable silence for a while just making comments about the trees and occasionally putting branches on the fire. Percival and Elyan woke after a few hours and insisted that they would take the watch. Percival moved his blanket next to D'Artagnan for Athos and Gwaine moved Elyan's blanket so that he could lie on the outside of Leon who was looking far more restful now that he was getting some sleep.

There was a peaceful atmosphere within the camp as if nothing could trouble them.

* * *

Morning dawned but Queen Guinevere had been awake for hours, unable to sleep. She dispatched a small group of riders towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings to see if there was any trace of her husband and his knights and if possible a chance at a rescue attempt. The main force of Camelot's army would be ready to march tomorrow and she knew she could not back out now. This was what Arthur had trained her to do.

To rule when he couldn't.

* * *

'WHAT!' Alined roared at Trickler as they entered the ruins to find their men dead and the knights having escaped.

'I'm sorry sire,' Trickler whimpered. 'They were all locked up when I left. They couldn't possibly have done this alone but there's no-one to ask.'

'You told me you had everything under control!' Alined was fuming. The loss of King Arthur and his Knights meant that Alined's plan to take down Camelot may not work now. If Arthur returned in time to stop the army leaving then Alined would have no choice but to attack the citadel and that was not favourable, plus the Camelot army would have its king back to lead it. Alined saw a wooden table and upended it in anger and Trickler flinched at the resulting crash.

'Destroy this ruin,' Alined commanded as he stalked out and his men and Trickler followed behind. Trickler's eyes flashed gold once more and a fireball was sent straight into the ruin, the force creating a pillar of fire.

'You know my lord, we do have men searching the forest just in case a rescue party came so maybe they will be able to stop Arthur,' Trickler tried to reassure his master.

'You better hope so,' Alined growled as they prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Morning was dawning for the knights and the musketeers but all startled awake as just as the sun was about to show its head a pillar of fire erupted into the air. All present knew that this fire held magic and Merlin felt a shudder run through him. This magic was powerful.

The knights and musketeers calmed the startled horses and began to pack up with urgency. In their desperation no-one heard the wings but they all heard Kilgharrah land.

The knights moved forward to attack but Merlin's voice rang out.

'STOP!' the warlock shouted and the knights obeyed.

'You must leave here quickly for danger is approaching,' Kilgharrah got straight to the point.

'He's huge,' Gwaine commented as he looked up to the dragon for the first time while Elyan was also looking overawed.

'And you are?' the dragon asked.

'Gwaine,' the dragon nodded, 'So you must be Elyan,' he looked at the dark skinned knight and Elyan nodded in response.

'Kilgharrah,' Aramis called and the dragon turned to him. 'The portal is not open.'

'Because your task is not yet done,' the dragon replied matter-of-factly.

'What am I supposed to **do**?' Aramis' frustration was clear in his voice.

'I'm afraid I cannot tell you for it may change the future that must come,' the dragon answered seriously. 'However, I can tell you that your path lies in Camelot and there your purpose in this world will be revealed. We will meet again, Sir Lancelot.'

'Wait!' Arthur shouted as the dragon spread his wings to take to the air. Kilgharrah stopped and considered the king. 'The fire that we just saw...Was that you?' Arthur asked but he already knew the answer.

'No, Arthur it was not,' Kilgharrah addressed the king. 'Alined must be stopped at all cost. Camelot will suffer but its strength will shine through. It is important that you remember what unites you.' Kilgharrah spread his wings and launched himself into the air.

'Well that was as clear as mud,' Percival's voice brought the attention away from the disappearing dragon.

'Camelot it is then,' Aramis looked to the other musketeers who just nodded and returned to packing but Aramis did notice a smile on D'Artagnan's face.

It was Leon, who had been ordered to rest, who noticed the musketeers' swords that they had retrieved from the cave.

'Those are rather thin,' the blonde knight commented.

'Much lighter,' Athos explained.

'Far easier to move quickly than with this,' Aramis added indicating the broadsword in his hands. The other knights looked as though they wanted to continue the conversation but black smoke could now be seen in the direction of the ruins and the men decided that they could talk later.

The knights and musketeers quickly packed and were soon making their way through the forest. All were on alert as they listened for any sign of them being followed.

'This place is creepy,' Porthos mumbled. He was still in a bad mood and they had left in such a rush Merlin hadn't been able to make a pain draught. Porthos was no longer wearing his sling but he did wish he had something to take the edge of the pain.

Aramis rode next to Merlin and just in front of the musketeers. He was feeling rather confused as the night before had been difficult emotionally but he had felt a real brotherhood with men he hadn't known existed before he had arrived in Camelot. He felt he would always be confused.

They came to a stream and Aramis stopped his horse suddenly causing Athos and D'Artagnan to rein their horses in causing the animals to whinny in protest.

'Aramis?' Athos voice was far away to the marksman as he dismounted and walked towards the stream. Merlin was smiling and Arthur looked quizzically at his servant as Merlin dismounted.

Merlin walked quietly to stand next Aramis who had crouched down at the water's edge.

'Do you remember Merlin?' Aramis asked as he placed his hand in the water.

'Yes,' Merlin answered.

'Remember what?' Gwaine asked as he and the others walked over to Aramis and Merlin.

Aramis stood and surveyed the area, 'This is where we spent the night when I was taking Merlin back to Camelot after the Dorocha attack,' Aramis turned to the men before him. 'This is where the Vilia healed Merlin and protected us through the night.'

After what happened at the Isle of the Blessed Arthur and the other knights hadn't spoken to Merlin about how he was healed and Merlin, in turn, hadn't wanted to speak of it. He had wished that Lancelot had continued on to Camelot so he wouldn't have been able to sacrifice himself. Merlin had often blamed himself for Lancelot's sacrifice.

'What are Vilia?' Arthur asked.

'The spirits of the brooks and the streams,' Aramis repeated as he remembered the warmth and hope they had given him. 'They were released when the veil was torn. They were good spirits.'

'That's why you were able to join us again,' Arthur looked directly at Aramis who nodded.

'This is a beautiful place,' D'Artagnan added and the other men nodded in agreement.

'Peaceful,' Percival agreed as they all took a moment to breathe in the atmosphere.

'Let me see that shoulder,' Aramis directed at Porthos who grumbled but Aramis was soon satisfied that Porthos shoulder, although still painful, was healing. Merlin quickly took the time to make a pain draught for the musketeer. The infected wound on Leon's arm hadn't got any worse but the knight was clearly suffering. Merlin and Aramis cleaned the wound and then Aramis decided it could finally be stitched closed as the skin was less inflamed.

Once all the injuries had been seen to a silent agreement was reached as the men all moved to mount their horses again and continue on their journey.

* * *

Tréville organised the hunting party and the Musketeer regiment left the garrison on time. The Captain was still bristling about the disappearance of the Inseparables but the journey to the hunting lodge would take a fair amount of the day and he hoped that his nervousness wasn't visible on his face. Louis noticed nothing as they rode towards the hunting lodge at Versailles. He had questioned that Aramis and the others weren't with them and Tréville had answered that they hadn't yet returned but he had left orders for them to join the hunting party if they got back sometime today. This had placated Louis but Tréville still had a sense of unease in his gut that wouldn't go away.

* * *

The men of Camelot and the men of Paris journeyed further towards Camelot and soon started to rise out of the valley. They were still in the trees but soon Gwaine's voice could be heard making comments about the situations he'd got himself into and everyone started to relax.

Suddenly the horses bristled and the sound of metal clashing could be heard in the distance. The men dismounted quickly and headed towards the noise. Leon refused to be left behind although he did consent to holding back. By the time they arrived the battle was over and bodies lay in the trees.

Aramis' face turned pale as he looked at the stricken bodies. He didn't hear his brothers calling his name.

Porthos blocked the marksman's view and then Aramis managed to unfreeze himself.

'You back with us?' Porthos asked quietly as the big man rested his hands on Aramis' shoulders. Aramis nodded in reply and looked around. His eyes fell on Leon who was also very pale and Gwaine was blocking the blonde knight's view of the scene. Aramis moved towards Leon while Porthos continued to block his view.

Arthur looked to Athos who was watching the scene carefully. Athos turned towards the King and commented, 'Only survivor of a massacre,' before nodding towards Leon.

'Only survivor of a massacre,' Arthur repeated before he moved to help Percival, Elyan and Merlin who were checking for survivors. Athos looked to D'Artagnan and they silently agreed to help.

'There are no survivors,' Arthur confirmed as the men reunited away from the bodies. 'I'll order the bodies recovered when we return to Camelot.'

The mood was sombre as they continued but Aramis became aware that they were travelling in the wrong direction. Only slightly but soon he decided he had to say something.

'Call me stupid,' Aramis called, 'but isn't Camelot that way,' he pointed slightly to his right. 'We've been going in the wrong direction for the past ten minutes.' For a moment Aramis thought that maybe he was wrong but Gwaine's face said it all.

'Told you he'd get it!' the knight announced cheerfully.

'Sorry Lancelot,' Arthur smiled. 'We had to check.'

'Did you?' Aramis grinned as he tugged his horse's reins in the correct direction and urged his horse to gallop as fast as it could.

'Oh no you don't!' Gwaine shouted as he took off followed by Percival, Elyan, Merlin, D'Artagnan, Porthos and a slightly brighter eyed Leon.

Arthur and Athos were left watching with amused looks.

'Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by children,' the musketeer commented dryly.

'Know the feeling,' Arthur responded smiling looking directly at Athos. 'Looks like fun though.' Arthur and Athos set off at top speed trying to catch up with the others.

Soon the horses needed a rest and the group was reunited. Dusk was approaching quickly but Arthur was determined that they make it to Camelot without stopping for the night. Eventually the branches thinned and Camelot came into view. Its ivory coloured structure was beautiful beyond compare. While the knights looked at it as home the musketeers were stunned.

'It looks amazing,' D'Artagnan said wide-eyed.

'Beautiful,' Porthos murmured while Athos could only nod in agreement.

Aramis looked at the structure and felt a warmth within him. Camelot hadn't been his home for long but he had always felt at peace there. He looked at Arthur who was watching him closely. Aramis was reminded that Gwen would be there and that it may not be the most inviting of welcomes. He suddenly felt nervous as Arthur moved next to him.

'I'll talk to her,' Arthur said reading his friend's mind as he placed his hand on Aramis shoulder. 'You are welcome here.'

The men urged the horses forward eager to reach their destination.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't leave Gwaine without seeing the dragon. How do you think Gwen will respond to seeing Lancelot again? All reviews and ideas welcome. :)**


	16. Camelot

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait but this chapter caused me all sorts of problems. It is rather a feely chapter and I wanted to get it right. Still not completely happy if I'm honest but I think I'll spend too long trying to fix it when it may not need fixing.**

 **Anway, hope you all enjoy it and thank you for sticking with this crossover. Any feedback is welcmome. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Camelot

As the sun set Camelot loomed before them but the closer they got the further away it seemed. All were determined to get there tonight and luckily the sky was clear and the near full moon allowed them to see easily. The knights were eager to return home while the musketeers were curious of the castle. Aramis held a mixture of emotions. Camelot had once been his home, although not for long, and he still felt a sense warmth from the building. Alternatively, he was Aramis and his home was at the garrison back in Paris. It was a complicated set of emotions. He also dreaded coming face to face with Gwen when she didn't yet know the truth.

The gates of Camelot were a welcome sight as the knights entered into the courtyard. Aramis suddenly looked around at the familiar sight and noticed not much had changed since he had last been here, if anything had changed at all it was him. The other musketeers looked around awestruck at the sight before them. Even Athos couldn't hide his awe of the beautiful place.

'Home at last,' Arthur said as he dismounted and everyone else followed suit.

* * *

Queen Guinevere was standing by the window watching the courtyard in hope that her husband would return safely. She knew it was foolish to hope such a thing and she had sent a patrol out to find out his whereabouts and, if possible, rescue him but she had heard no word. Her food was sitting on the dining table getting cold as she had no appetite for it. Gaius continually told her that she needed to keep her strength up but what did that mean exactly? She was tired and nervous and really didn't know if she had made the right decision.

She blinked as she suddenly realised there were people in the courtyard. What were they doing? She looked closer and recognised Arthur and the knights with four other men with them. She blinked again. Surely she was imagining it. She turned away from the window and took a deep breath and looked back. Her eyes weren't deceiving her. Arthur and the knights were back. She fled from the bedchamber towards the courtyard.

* * *

'Not much has changed then,' Aramis said as he looked around. 'You could have redecorated,' he smirked while Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes.

'What d'you think?' he asked looking towards the other three musketeers.

'It's amazing,' D'Artagnan couldn't stop himself exclaiming.

'Wow,' was all Porthos could manage.

'I'm not really sure what I imagined,' Athos said, 'but this wasn't it.'

'Is that good or bad?' Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

'Definitely good,' Athos gave a rare full smile.

Suddenly the main doors flew open and everyone turned to see Queen Guinevere resplendent in purple as she took in the sight of her husband and the knights. She paused for a moment as she then launched herself down the stairs towards Arthur who took her in his arms as she reached him. She barely noticed the other men as she had eyes for her husband only. Aramis watched with a tinge of sadness in his joy at seeing Gwen again but he also realised he no longer felt about her like Lancelot had. Another Queen had seen to that.

'Oh, you're back I was so worried,' Gwen said her voice muffled slightly by Arthur's shoulder.

'Well, we're back now,' Arthur smiled into her hair and kissed her head. Gwen didn't want to let go of Arthur as she had been terrified that she would never see him again. Arthur carefully freed her arms from around him so he could look into her eyes. 'I missed you,' he said quietly as they kissed not caring that everyone was there.

'C'mon, that's not something I need to see,' Elyan whined with a grin on his face as everyone else laughed. Gwen and Arthur broke apart while Gwen gave her brother a smile and ran over to hug him.

'Good to see you sis,' Elyan murmured as Gwen replied, 'You too.'

'Hey, you're not leaving me out,' Gwaine's voice travelled to Gwen as she broke the embrace with Elyan to embrace Gwaine before moving on to Percival. Percival being so big just lifted her up off the floor which was a surprise to the musketeers but to Aramis this was normal. Gwen was one of them in so many ways and clearly protocol had gone out of the window. Aramis watched on fondly and for a moment noticed Arthur's look towards him. There wasn't anything cold in his look, he was merely interested at Aramis' reaction. Aramis realised that as Lancelot he had often felt jealous of Gwen's relationship with Arthur but now he found he was merely happy for them.

Percival finally put Gwen down as she saw the state of Leon.

'Leon,' she moved over to him. The knight was slumped in his stance and clearly looked unwell but he was smiling. 'What's wrong,' she asked as she drew closer to him.

'Infected wound,' he smiled back and she put her arms gently around him.

'We must get you to Gaius,' she whispered and drew back not wanting to exhaust him.

Gwen had hardly registered the presence of the other men that accompanied the knights and her husband. Aramis swallowed harshly and felt himself tense as Gwen was sure to notice them soon and notice him. He was nervous beyond compare and reflexively looked to Arthur to find the man had wandered closer as a sign of support. Aramis was grateful.

Gwen turned to look at the musketeers but her eyes fell on Aramis. Gwen wasn't sure what she felt. The man before her resembled Lancelot in so many ways and yet he looked completely different. She shook her head slightly in disbelief and then looked to Arthur who was smiling warmly. He surely wouldn't be happy to see Lancelot? Gwen approached carefully and looked to Elyan who was also smiling warmly. Neither Arthur nor Elyan reacted well when Lancelot's name was mentioned and now both were smiling warmly. She didn't know what she felt as she approached.

She stood in front of Aramis who just watched her surveying him. 'It's not possible?' she said quietly. 'Lancelot?'

Aramis looked at her and suddenly his emotions stirred but he was not in love with her as Lancelot had been. 'Yes and no,' he said quietly. Gwen creased her forehead in confusion and looked to Arthur.

'It's complicated,' he smiled warmly. Gwen knew there was something different for both Arthur and Elyan to accept him like this. She hesitated slightly, still stunned at the sight of the man. 'He saved us Gwen. He and his friends.' The knights all made noises of agreement to Arthur's statement. She had always know Lancelot to be a fine soldier and loyal to his friends. She couldn't help but feel upset about how they had last seen each other but something was different. She knew it.

'It is good to see you,' she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and Aramis embraced her against his body.

'It's good to see you too, Gwen,' he said quietly and felt her relax slightly against him. She broke the embrace and smiled genuinely at him before stepping back.

'Who are your friends?' she asked looking at each man in turn.

'This is Athos,' Aramis looked to his right and Athos nodded to her. 'D'Artagnan,' who was situated on Aramis' left and he smiled and nodded back. 'And Porthos,' he indicated the large musketeer at the end of their line.

Gwen took in the sight of the men before her. There was a unity about them that she couldn't explain but it was the same unity she saw with the knights. An unspoken bond of sorts. 'Thank you, all of you for bringing them back,' she smiled and the musketeers all nodded.

'This is lovely,' Gwaine's voice rang through the courtyard, 'but my stomach wants food and alcohol so can we go inside now,' Gwaine's cheeky grin made everyone laugh as they made their way towards the door that Gwen had flung open.

'Some things never change,' Aramis sighed as he glanced at Gwaine.

'Nope,' Gwen found herself agreeing. 'Still, no-one can outdrink Gwaine.'

'I know of a challenger,' Aramis quipped turning to Athos and Gwen looked too.

'Depends what we're drinking,' Athos smirked slightly but his eyes showed amusement. Gwen joined Arthur as they all made their way into the castle's foyer. Aramis felt much more relaxed now and was happy that his first meeting with Gwen had gone as well as it had.

'Right,' Arthur spoke up to get their attention. 'Gwaine, go and find Cook and tell her to get everything ready that she can. Percival, Elyan, go and get the maids to make up the guest quarters. Merlin, get Leon to Gaius. Lancelot, you better take Porthos as well. Actually, all of you better go as we don't want Gaius moaning about not knowing our new friends. Go, on.' The knights and musketeers moved to do as they were bid leaving Gwen and Arthur alone.

'Let's go up to our chambers,' Arthur suggested before Gwen could speak and led her up the stairs.

* * *

Aramis had taken the job of holding Leon up as Merlin just wasn't really strong enough. Leon seemed in much better spirits now that he was home and they were all thankful for it. Porthos was grumbling that, 'There was nothing wrong with his arm', and this was amusing the other musketeers. Aramis found himself treading the familiar walk to the physician's chambers, a place he had visited many times. Gaius also knew about Merlin's magic and it would be far easier for Merlin to explain the situation to the older man than it was trying to explain it to everyone else.

Merlin didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to find Gaius sat at his desk looking quizzically at one of his plethora of books. Gaius looked up to see who had entered and a large smile appeared on his face.

'Merlin!' he exclaimed and moved towards Merlin to hug the younger man, embracing him tightly.

'You're glad to see me then?' Merlin asked cheekily earning a light slap from the physician.

'Leon, you don't look so great,' Gaius caught sight of the blonde knight. 'Get him on the bed,' Gaius instructed but didn't really look to the other men. Aramis deposited Leon on the bed and stepped back and it was only then that Gaius stopped and stared. 'I know I'm getting old but I didn't think I was seeing things quite yet,' Gaius looked to Merlin who was grinning. 'I'm not seeing things, am I?' he sighed.

'I suppose that rather depends on what you're seeing,' Aramis looked to the physician who was still looking slightly flummoxed.

Gaius smiled, 'Looks like him, sounds like him. Well Lancelot, do I get a hug or not?' Aramis moved forward to give Gaius a hug who responded with his usual warmth. 'It's good to see you, my boy,' he said as they broke apart. 'Are you trying to give Gwaine a run for his money,' he tugged Aramis' beard while smiling as Aramis gave him an amused glare back.

'I think Leon needs your attention Gaius,' Aramis smiled. 'Oh, and Porthos dislocated his shoulder. It's back in place but he will probably need a pain draught.' Aramis looked to Porthos who was now glaring daggers at Aramis while Athos was settling for a small smile and D'Artagnan a rather large grin.

'Well, I guess the injuries will be far less complicated than the explanation of your return,' Gaius looked to Aramis and then to Merlin who nodded. 'Right, let's see this wound Leon.'

'Ow,' Leon said as Gaius got to work. The blonde knight grimacing as Gaius cleaned the wound and around it, being careful not to disturb the stitches.

'I must say Merlin, your stitching is getting better,' Gaius praised as he looked up to Merlin who shook his head.

'Wasn't my stitching,' Merlin said and nodded towards Aramis who was now perched on the edge of Gaius' table.

'Since when did you learn to stitch?' Gaius asked surprised.

'Always the tone of surprise,' Aramis shot back shaking his head, though clearly amused.

'He's had a lot of practise,' Athos spoke for the first time as Gaius looked at the musketeers.

'Gaius, this is Athos, D'Artagnan and Porthos. My friends,' he smiled.

'It's good to meet you,' Gaius nodded. 'What do you mean practise?' he looked to Athos.

'On us,' Athos said simply while D'Artagnan and Porthos nodded.

'Yeah, and it happens more often than I would like,' Aramis retorted.

'You think we like it when you have to stitch us up to save our lives!' Porthos was doing his best angry impression but everyone could see the amusement in his retort.

'Nonetheless, the stitching is of high quality,' Gaius praised making Aramis blush slightly. 'I hope you were watching Merlin.' Gaius flashed a smile at Merlin who scowled back making the others laugh. Gaius finished redressing Leon's wound and then handed the knight a draught. 'Right. Let me see that shoulder,' he looked to Porthos and Porthos was surprised to see no apprehension in the older man. Most people couldn't hide their fear at Porthos' size and clear strength.

'It's fine honestly-,' Porthos started as Aramis ducked his head to hide his smile.

'Sit,' Gaius cut Porthos off and raised an eyebrow while pointing at the space next to Leon on the bed. Gaius was clearly not intimidated by Porthos and was certainly not going to back down. Porthos sighed as he shuffled over to the bed and Merlin helped him remove his doublet and shirt for Gaius to examine the shoulder.

'You know, Aramis and Merlin have already prodded it so-,' once again Porthos was silenced by Gaius' glare while Aramis laughed aloud.

'You haven't lost your touch Gaius,' he said sounding amused.

'Well, you were always my worst patient,' Gaius grinned back.

'Not much has changed then,' D'Artagnan quipped while Aramis glared playfully.

'Except the Lancelot I know didn't have more than basic medical skills,' Gaius looked at Porthos' shoulder and started checking movements that made Porthos grimace. 'Well, it is still inflamed but I reckon a good night's rest in a proper bed will do you the world of good. I can give you a pain draught,' Gaius shuffled to the shelf where he kept his concoctions, 'but don't drink this until you are in bed. It works rather quickly so be prepared,' he warned.

'Thanks,' Porthos grumbled as he took the red draught from the physician.

'Right, I suggest we go and find out if Gwaine has managed to convince Cook to make us some food,' Aramis smiled knowingly and Leon smiled back. The other musketeers noticed this but said nothing as they headed towards the council chambers where they would most likely find their food.

* * *

Arthur led Gwen into their shared chambers and could feel her tense slightly as she knew the depths of the conversation they needed to have. He knew this would be difficult for her as she had never truly forgiven herself for what had happened and to be honest he had always had reservations despite his love for her. He knew it was wrong but he always wondered if it could happen again. Lancelot had dispelled those reservations as he told Arthur the truth. A truth which suddenly allowed all the pieces to fit together and there was no way the man was lying. Arthur was sure of it.

Gwen felt herself tense as she entered their chambers. She had never fully understood why she had betrayed Arthur when Lancelot had returned from the dead. She had spent a lot of time with Lancelot and Arthur and though she was still fond of Lancelot her bond with him was nowhere near as strong as the one she had with Arthur. Lancelot himself was an honourable man. He had watched on and had never tried to coerce her away from Arthur. She was grateful for that. Why that had changed when he returned just before the wedding she couldn't fathom. Did he just think he should try and steal her away because he realised that he truly wanted her? No. That wasn't the man she knew. Everything about what happened didn't make sense and now he was back again.

'It's alright Gwen,' he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Gwen sat next to him. There was something different about her husband. She never commented on it but occasionally she saw his hesitation when he was with her. She couldn't fault him for that as she had betrayed him but now there was no look when she had thought it would be at the forefront of his mind. Something had happened, but what?

'It's just a surprise to see Lancelot like that,' she said before she could stop herself. Arthur took her hands in his and waited for her to look up.

'It's a complicated story,' he smiled. 'But he and his friends helped us escape and without them we wouldn't be here. Last time Lancelot was here,' Gwen tensed as he spoke of the event she hated herself for, 'did he give you anything?' Arthur felt Gwen tense but didn't let go of her hands and watched her closely.

'No. I don't think so,' she tried to remember. Then she remembered when he had come to her house during the tournament. 'Wait, he gave me a gold bracelet. Said it was from his travels.' Arthur had asked, not because he didn't believe Lancelot, but to ensure when he told Gwen the truth she could accept it. 'Why?'

'This is hard to explain but the man who saved us isn't really Lancelot, although we have all been calling him that,' Arthur said thinking how he was supposed to explain this.

'Who is he then?' Gwen said with a lot of confusion.

'His name is Aramis, he lives a thousand years from now but he once lived as the Lancelot we know,' Arthur stated calmly. 'He has Lancelot's memories but a bit of a different personality.'

'What do you mean a thousand years from now?' Gwen thought she had heard wrong. 'You mean from the future?'

'Yes,' Arthur nodded. 'He and his friends are from the future. Crazy I know.' Arthur gave a small chuckle.

'So he remembers us but he isn't the same Lancelot,' Gwen tried to get her head around it. Maybe she never truly would but Arthur appeared to be telling the truth.

'Exactly,' Arthur nodded. 'He told me the truth about what happened last time he was here.' Arthur felt Gwen tense and calmly drew her to him in a hug and waited until she had relaxed slightly before he continued. 'Do you remember when you said you couldn't understand why you had kissed him?' he asked quietly.

'Yes,' Gwen said her voice muffled slightly by Arthur's chest. 'I still don't know why I did?'

'I do,' Arthur said softly as he allowed Gwen to pull away from him so she could look him in the eyes. Her eyes were filling with tears and yet Arthur's were so warm that she couldn't understand it.

'Why?' she whispered almost dreading his answer and yet his eyes told her she didn't need to worry.

'You were enchanted,' he said simply as Gwen looked confused. 'The man we thought was Lancelot was actually a man brought back from the dead by Morgana. He had to obey her and although he could see everything happening he had no power to stop it. He had no choice. She told him all about us and Agravaine,' Arthur flinched at his uncle's name, 'helped by filling him in on the knights. They did a very good job but now I realise there were differences I didn't see at the time. Lancelot gave you the bracelet so that you would react to him. I'm sorry Guinevere for all the hurt I put you through when it wasn't your fault.' Arthur dropped his eyes at the shame he felt for not realising that Gwen would never betray him willingly.

Gwen watched the shame on her husband's face and gently lifted his chin so he could look into her eyes. 'This is not your fault. It seems that Morgana played us all...Lancelot included.' She leant for forward to kiss Arthur and soon they were wrapped up in a passionate kiss as they both realised they had a chance to start their love over again and heal the hurt that Morgana had caused. Lancelot would no longer be a threat to their happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the reunion between Gwen and Lancelot was ok as well as Arthur's talk with Gwen. I knew how I wanted it to go but I'm not sure it translated. Hope you enjoyed it though. :)**


	17. Bonding

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a while updating as I've been busy. I assure you that I haven't given up on this so thank you for your patience. :)**

 **This chapter is on the lighter side compared to the emotional chapter before.**

 **As usual all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Bonding

After a few moments alone Arthur and Gwen made their way down to the council chambers to eat. As they approached they could already hear noise, suggesting that the knights and musketeers had started without them.

Arthur opened the door slowly and quietly to see that everyone else was present and Gwaine appeared to be regaling them with the time he had drunk too much and aided Merlin and Arthur in their fight at the tavern without having a clue who Arthur was.

'So I decided that I'd help the fight because these two jerks had got themselves into trouble and I later found out I saved the bloody prince!' Gwaine was clearly in high spirits as he drank the wine from his goblet.

'And you've been drinking this jerk's wine ever since!' Arthur said with exasperation as he entered with Gwen who Aramis noticed looked far happier. Arthur's statement drew cheers as Arthur took his place at the head of the table and Gwen to her seat to his right, opposite Gaius and next to Athos.

Arthur looked down the table. On his right moving away from him were Gwen, Athos, D'Artagnan, Gwaine and Percival. On his left were Gaius, Porthos, Lancelot, Merlin, Elyan and a rather weak looking Leon but Arthur realised that Leon was not about to miss out, no matter how many times he was told to go to bed. Arthur and Gwen managed to fill their plates with food which included some cold chicken and ham as well as carrots, apples and some strawberries.

Silence had momentarily fallen as everyone got back to eating there meal but Arthur had a question, 'What is your King like then?' He was interested to know what a king a thousand years on was like. He did not miss the looks that exchanged between the musketeers.

'King Louis is...not like yourself,' Athos was struggling to find the words.

'He's more like an overgrown child,' Aramis said quietly but was clearly amused.

'So why do you serve him?' Arthur asked completely confused.

'Because pretty much all kings are the same and it is more about serving the people, to a degree,' Athos explained.

'Arthur, kings don't ride out in to battle anymore,' Aramis looked Arthur in the eye. 'He stays protected in the palace because it is too dangerous to risk leaving. Quite frankly he has no idea about the people he is supposed to rule. We are there to do what is right for the people.'

'That's ridiculous,' Arthur said and the knights nodded.

'To you maybe,' D'Artagnan piped up. 'But his father was assassinated so you understand why he is sheltered.'

'It is still a great honour to fight for your king,' Porthos said quietly. 'Plus we're the best!' he grinned widely as the other followed suit, well Athos lips turned up slightly which was considered a grin for him. The musketeers banged goblets before they drank.

'At least, we're not Red Guards,' D'Artagnan joked.

'Us, Red Guards,' Porthos feigned shock. 'Wash yer mouth out!'

'Who are the Red Guards?' Percival asked curiously.

'A rival regiment,' Aramis explained. 'They guard the palace while the musketeers are protection away from the palace or a royal functions.'

'We tend to get the more important jobs,' Athos added.

'Yeah...like standing there lookin' pretty,' Porthos smiled making the others smile in response.

'What d'you think Tréville's going to do to us?' D'Artagnan asked hesitantly.

'Tréville's our captain,' Athos explained. 'He's in charge of the regiment.'

'And we've been giving him grey hairs for years,' Aramis said quietly making Porthos snort into his goblet.

'Have you noticed he's got greyer since...,' Porthos nodded toward D'Artagnan making Aramis and even Athos grin while D'Artagnan pouted.

'Seriously, what d'you think he will do?' D'Artagnan looked slightly worried.

'Most likely he'll shout,' Athos deadpanned.

'He likes a good shout,' Aramis nodded in agreement.

'Then he'll give us the worst assignment he possibly can,' Porthos said matter-of-factly.

'Madame Joubert,' Athos suddenly said as D'Artagnan watched the Aramis and Porthos' eyes widen.

'Why would you say that?' Aramis asked suddenly looking worried.

'I'm sure she was due for a visit this week,' Athos said quietly.

'Who is Madame Joubert?' Gwaine was looking on grinning widely as were the other knights.

'Yes, please do tell,' Arthur leant forward smiling and Gwen was smiling beside him.

'Madame Joubert is...um...a nightmare,' Aramis leant back in his chair remembering the woman. 'She's rather forward and has a thing for musketeers.'

'That's puttin' it lightly,' Porthos grimaced as the knights watched with smiles at the musketeers' discomfort.

'I thought you liked forward women Aramis?' D'Artagnan teased.

'I draw the line at being constantly pinched and pulled and dragged about...' Aramis shook his head lightly.

'I swear I had bruises on my backside for a week,' Athos said letting a shiver run through him.

'Dunno what you two are complaining about,' Porthos actually looked angry. 'You abandoned me with THAT woman!'

'Porthos,' Aramis placed his hand on Porthos' shoulder. 'I admit I was a coward but I saw my opportunity to run and I took it.'

'As did I,' Athos agreed.

'What happened to all for one?' Porthos grumbled.

'When it comes to Madame Joubert...' Aramis started and made eye-contact with Athos.

'It's every man for himself!' they said together.

'And to think I call you brothers,' Porthos shook his head.

'Porthos didn't speak to us for a week!' Aramis grinned as Porthos scowled.

'That bad?' D'Artagnan's eyes were wide with surprise as Aramis and Athos nodded.

'Mind you...she does like 'fresh meat'...' Aramis turned to D'Artagnan whose smug expression suddenly dropped. The knights were hanging on to every word.

'You wouldn't,' D'Artagnan looked to his three brothers who were know looking at him with evil looks in their eyes.

'Call it an educational experience,' Athos smirked as D'Artagnan looked between the men Aramis and Porthos burst out laughing as did the rest of the room.

'And I thought the dresses were bad,' he grumbled.

'Dresses?' Elyan smiled. 'We've got to here this!'

'Punishment for the last trick we pulled on the Red Guards,' Aramis smiled shaking his head.

'It was worth it though,' for once Athos held a rather large smile.

'What part of me says dress?!' Porthos indicated his broad chest and shoulders making everyone laugh.

'What part of Leon says dress?' Aramis smiled cheekily at the blonde knight as Leon ducked his head as he remembered how Gwen had got them to escape.

'You did look lovely in purple Leon,' Gwen smiled.

'Oh, I wish I'd seen that,' Gwaine grinned and Leon shot a glare back at him. 'Why were you all in dresses?'

'There were reports of women being attacked in a prominent women's area of the city,' Aramis started explaining.

'These were women who were trying to campaign for women's rights to education,' Athos continued.

'A lot of men feel threatened by women who are educated,' D'Artagnan pointed out while the knights frowned.

'Idiots,' Porthos mumbled but he was used to discrimination as many felt his colour meant he was nothing better than a slave.

'I thought I pulled it off rather well,' Aramis smiled brightly.

'Lucky you,' Porthos was still shaking his head in disbelief.

'To be fair, we did deserve it,' Athos smirked.

'Tréville had no evidence that it was us,' D'Artagnan whined.

'D'Artagnan,' Aramis waited until D'Artagnan met his eyes. 'Out of the whole regiment who else would, a) Think of that and b) Have the nerve to carry it out?' D'Artagnan chuckled as he realised that no-one else in the regiment would have the nerve to do what they did. 'I rest my case,' Aramis drank from his goblet with a smile.

'What did you do?' Gwen asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

'We made idiots out of six red guards,' Porthos chuckled.

'To be fair, mon ami, they're pretty good at making fools of themselves,' Aramis smiled.

'You have to understand,' Athos was clearly smiling now. 'The rivalry between the two regiments is long-standing. The Musketeers, our regiment, were brought in to be the elite regiment in defence of the King. That put a few noses out of joint. The Red Guard do not like being second best so constantly challenge us even when duelling is illegal.'

'Of course, we're more than happy to teach them why we're the best,' Porthos smirked.

'Unfortunately, the message doesn't always sink in,' Aramis said nonchalantly.

'Due to circumstances, to expose a traitor, we staged me killing Athos,' D'Artagnan said quietly as the non-musketeer sets of eyes widened.

'I think we staged it rather well,' Aramis said placing his hand on his heart.

'Yeah, the funeral...' Porthos shook his head emotionally.

'From what I hear, you two were lucky Tréville didn't make it your own funerals,' Athos raised an eyebrow at his brothers.

'He just didn't quite use the superlatives he should have,' Aramis said looking Athos in the eye. 'We merely meant to give you the recognition you deserved.'

'I'm touched,' Athos said flatly but he couldn't hide the smirk.

'It all meant that news had gone around that I killed a fellow musketeer and that musketeer was Athos,' D'Artagnan continued the story.

'Most of them don't know us by looking at us but they do know our names,' Aramis could see the anticipation in everyone's eyes.

'So we're in our usual tavern when they come in and spot me,' D'Artagnan shook his head at how stupid the men were. 'They start teasing me about how I killed a fellow musketeer and that they're surprised I'm not dead yet etc.'

'Of course, I'm sat right there,' Athos mused. 'We decided to teach them a lesson. Aramis had a sleep draught he had made on him and rather eloquently managed to get the barmaid to slip the draught into the red guards' next bottle of wine.'

'It's a gift,' Aramis gave a short nod to Athos' explanation.

'There is a rather large oak tree just outside their garrison,' Athos continued. 'As the sleep draught took effect they fell asleep just before making it to their beds.'

'We took our opportunity,' Porthos raised his eyebrows.

'What did you do?' Percival asked leaning forward curiously like the other knights, eager to hear more.

'We stripped them down to their underwear and tied them upside down to the tree,' Aramis said as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Laughter erupted into the room as everyone took in what had been said.

'That's not it completely,' D'Artagnan got everyone's attention. 'Athos saw a red berry bush nearby and we may have painted their cheeks and noses red.' Laughter erupted once more and the musketeers smiled widely at their triumph.

'Tréville, of course, realised it was us and that was how we ended up in dresses,' Aramis quipped. 'Although, to be fair the oatmeal boils were a great comeback,' Aramis looked to Arthur who grinned widely.

'Well, if you lot will play truth or dare without me,' the King shrugged. 'And **you** dug a ditch that I fell in!' Arthur remembered it was Lancelot who instigated the prank on him.

'True,' Aramis grinned.

'And Elyan turned me blue!' Gwen looked scathingly at her brother.

'He also dyed his hands blue!' Gwaine laughed as Elyan blushed slightly. 'I was stuck in Gaius' cupboard!'

'Indeed,' Gaius grinned.

'Of course, there was also the library, Merlin's prank and Percival was chased out of the kitchens!' Gwaine's voice was gleeful as he spoke.

There was a slight clatter as Leon dropped his goblet and his eyes were drooping.

'Right, Leon. Bed,' Aramis was up straight away and went over to the knight. 'No arguments.' Leon grumbled but didn't argue.

'Actually, I think it may be best if we all go to bed,' Arthur said as he rose from the table.

* * *

Aramis found he knew the way to knights' quarters without even thinking. Once Leon was in his room Merlin led the musketeers to the guest quarters. Aramis couldn't help but notice that not much had changed since he was last here.

'Here we are,' Merlin said as they approached the best guest quarters. Aramis looked slightly confused as these rooms were reserved for visiting nobility not soldiers. 'Did you think we would put you in less than the best?' Merlin raised an eyebrow as Aramis glared back.

'Really Lancelot,' Gwen appeared. 'Surely you know us better than that.' Gwen smiled with Arthur beside her.

'The rooms work better when you open the door,' Arthur quirked a smile after a slightly awkward silence.

Porthos opened the door to reveal his room and stood looking aghast. Not only was the bed massive but he also had a desk and dining table and chairs. D'Artagnan looked around not realising that his mouth was wide open. Athos smiled as this was similar to what he had had in Pinon.

'Is the bed big enough Porthos?' Aramis teased.

'It's adequate,' Porthos failed to hide his grin and was currently resisting the urge to jump on the bed.

'Let's see the others,' Aramis smiled as they saw Athos' and D'Artagnan's rooms which were the same size and looked truly wonderful. They came to Aramis' room and not for the first time he was hesitant. He opened the door and his room was the same as the others, except for one difference.

Laid out on the bed was a knight's cloak bearing the crest of Camelot. Aramis felt a lump appear in his throat and a hand on his shoulder as he stood there stunned.

'For as long as you are here, you are still a Knight,' Arthur said quietly giving Aramis' shoulder a squeeze.

'Thank you, Arthur,' Aramis replied quietly.

Arthur walked to the door, 'Of, course that does mean training in the morning, so I hope you won't have a hangover,' Arthur chuckled lightly as Aramis smiled at him. 'You three are invited as well so get some sleep.' Arthur and Gwen nodded to the men before leaving the musketeers alone.

'You alright?' Porthos asked quietly as Aramis moved silently over to the cloak.

'Always thought blue was more your colour,' Athos said dryly.

'It is now,' Aramis responded as he finally picked up the cloak. He could feel the strong and slightly rough material in his hands. He had been so proud when he received his cloak, distinguishing him as a Knight of Camelot. He realised he had felt the same when he had earned his commission and his pauldron. His life had rather repeated itself in many ways.

'Right,' Aramis brought himself out of his thoughts. 'We will need sleep as training with Arthur is a nightmare!'

The musketeers smiled and nodded and tried to make themselves comfortable in their rather large rooms. Knowing that each other was next door was comforting as they realised they were truly lost in time.

* * *

King Alined was seething. He had Arthur and he somehow escaped. Arthur was locked up and Alined had seen the cells which couldn't be broken. The King of Camelot must have had help but from whom? The patrol had returned with news that they had killed a team attempting to rescue Arthur but that the Camelot men had taken too many lives for them to try and resist Arthur who appeared at the end. One man did describe some strangely dressed men who were not wearing armour. Alined pondered who these men were and what their motives could be. They were surely dangerous if they could rescue the Camelot Knights. Whatever had happened his plan was in ruins.

There was a knock at the door.

'Come,' he said forcefully and looked up to see Trickler who bowed. 'What news?'

'King Arthur has returned to Camelot and will not meet us on the battlefield,' Trickler said quietly.

'That's expected and with him at the helm the men would have fought bravely,' Alined replied with a sigh.

'Still Master, we have our weapon,' Trickler said uncertainly. 'With it we can take Camelot by taking the citadel.'

'Are you sure that no-one else will be able to control it,' Alined growled as their previous attempts to cause trouble had failed.

'Quite sure, Master,' Trickler nodded confidently.

'No other sorcerer can control it?'

'No Master. The Dochraid made that clear,' Trickler said with confidence. 'Only I can control it.'

'Ready the men. We need to attack while Arthur is still vulnerable,' Alined grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: If you would like to know more about the knights' pranks the full story is in my Merlin story called Truth or Dare. (Shameless plug, I know. ;) ) All reviews welcome. :)**


	18. Knights vs Musketeers

**Hello. Sorry it's been a while. I've been a bit distracted with other fics popping into my head and I found this chapter quite difficult. I haven't abandoned it and I will certainly finish it. :)**

 **This chapter is a bit of a filler as the characters get to know each other but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Just want to say thank you to Ruth (Guest) for her comment on chapter 16 and I am glad she liked my idea of Arthur finding out about the bracelet. :)**

 **For those of you wondering about 'Madame Joubert' who was mentioned in the previous chapter I have written a small fic of the same name in the Musketeers fandom.**

 **Not much more to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Knights vs. Musketeers

Aramis slept comfortably in his bed and was happily dozing when there was a rap at the door. He ignored it and rolled over. The knocking was louder the next time and Aramis opened a blurry eye as he registered the door opening and Merlin walking in holding something.

'Merlin,' he groaned.

'Is that the best you can do?' Merlin smiled. 'Arthur comes up with much better groans and insults. He occasionally throws things at me,' he added cheerfully.

'What time is it?' Aramis grumbled.

'Quite clearly it is time to get up,' Merlin was far too cheerful for Aramis' liking. 'Breakfast is served in the mess hall as usual and I thought it would be better if you woke your friends up. I brought clean clothes for you.'

Aramis finally sat up and recognised the shirts and breeches Merlin had brought as those similar to the one's he had worn as Lancelot.

'I've left clean clothes outside the other's doors,' Merlin really was too cheerful. 'Arthur said training in about an hour so you really need to eat soon. See you later,' and with that Merlin was gone.

Aramis quickly washed and got changed and drank some water before he rapped on D'Artagnan's door. No answer. He tried again and still got no answer. Aramis picked up D'Artagnan's clothes and opened the door to find the young man fast asleep and spread-eagled across the sheets.

'D'Artagnan,' Aramis called as he got closer. The only reply Aramis received was snores.

Aramis walked over to the bedside table and poured some water on his hand before wiping his wet hand across D'Artagnan's cheek. The Gascon startled and sat up straight away.

'Aramis!' he exclaimed and Aramis laughed.

'Come on. Don't you want breakfast?' Aramis raised an eyebrow and D'Artagnan dashed off the bed. 'Clean clothes first,' Aramis threw the clean clothes Merlin had left and D'Artagnan caught them before throwing them on the bed.

Aramis left D'Artagnan to change and quickly noticed that there were no clothes outside Athos' room. Athos was clearly awake or Merlin had forgotten him. Aramis moved to knock on the door which promptly swung open and revealed Athos whose face was inches away from Aramis' fist.

'Morning,' Aramis said jovially as he lowered his wrist while Athos cocked his head to side.

'I gather Merlin left us the clothes,' Athos mused as he shut the door.

'Yep,' Aramis nodded. 'I think he thought it would be weird if he woke you lot up but I'm fair game,' he smirked.

Porthos' door opened and he looked at the pile of clothes having already dressed. He hummed unware of Athos and Aramis for a moment.

'They're probably Percival's so they should fit,' Aramis offered as Porthos registered them. He looked sceptical.

'If they don't fit we could always tell Merlin,' D'Artagnan's voice travelled from behind the other two. 'Mine fit perfectly.'

'As do mine,' Athos agreed.

'Make a decision quickly Porthos, otherwise we're going to breakfast without you,' Aramis quipped.

'You wait for me!' Porthos disappeared back into his room as the others smiled, well Athos' mouth quirked slightly. They all knew how much Porthos liked his food. A couple of minutes later and Porthos was dressed in clothes that fitted, Merlin was always good at that, and Aramis led the way to the knights' mess hall for breakfast. Aramis was truly amazed at how he knew exactly where he was going and it all felt rather natural despite him never seeing Camelot in this lifetime.

They entered the mess hall and were greeted with cheers from the very noisy bench on the right near the door. All the knights but Leon were present and the musketeers quickly took their seats next to the knights.

'Sleep well,' Gwaine grinned at them.

'Yes,' came the consensus from all of them.

'You'll need it,' Percival teased as Aramis groaned slightly, much to the knights' amusement.

'Looking forward to it Lancelot?' Elyan grinned as Aramis buried his head in his arms.

'Surely it can't be that bad?' Porthos said with amusement in his voice.

'Probably not for you three but Arthur will make sure he puts me through my paces,' Aramis grumbled back before scooping a large dollop of porridge into a bowl and started attacking it.

'Eat,' Gwaine said with his mouth full of bread indicating the array of poached eggs, sausages, bacon and bread in front of them.

'I was thinking,' Elyan started before he was interrupted.

'Don't think too hard,' Gwaine grinned.

'I know thinking is hard for you Gwaine with such a small brain,' Elyan shot back while Gwaine put on his best 'I'm completely offended by that comment look'. 'Maybe you could bring your swords to show us the difference in fighting techniques?'

'That's a good idea, if we have time,' Athos gave a rare smile. 'Our weapons are lighter allowing for quicker movement but the broadswords would cause a lot of damage even with chainmail on.'

'I wonder who the better fighters are. Knights or Musketeers?' Percival spoke with a sense of mischief about him. He looked around and could see that the other men were clearly up for the challenge.

* * *

Tréville was at the hunting lodge in Versailles with the King. Louis had decided he wanted to stay an extra day but only asked once where his missing musketeers could have got to but thankfully accepted Tréville's explanation that they must have gotten back late.

To be honest he wasn't really paying attention to the King as he wondered about his best men. The most worrying fact was that Jacques had said Aramis didn't appear to be himself. Maybe he was worrying about nothing and they were back already. They may have a penchant for trouble but they always came back to him.

Of course he would give them one hell of a reprimand when they did! Still something felt wrong and Tréville wanted to get back to Paris as quickly possible even though he feared they may not have returned.

* * *

After breakfast Aramis, along with the other knights and musketeers went to visit Leon who was propped up in bed looking thoroughly miserable at having to stay put. He still looked a little grey but his eyes seemed brighter.

'I'm bored,' he moaned as Gaius gave him a glare.

'Bored or not, you stay put!' Gaius said warningly. 'Don't make me tie you to the bed like I had to with Gwaine!'

'Ah, but I rather enjoyed that!' Gwaine said grinning as Gaius turned to look at the newcomers. Gaius looked and then shook his head in dismay as he shuffled out of the room.

'How you feeling?' Percival asked as they moved towards Leon.

'Bit sickly,' Leon replied honestly. 'Gaius says the wound is healing and he hopes the infection has stopped spreading but I have to stay in bed,' Leon folded his arms rather like a petulant child.

'You don't want to annoy Gaius,' Arthur's voice rang through the room as everyone looked at him stood in the doorway. 'You know how he tells us to stay in bed and how angry he gets when we don't.'

The knights nodded including Aramis who held a smirk.

'What?' Arthur turned to him but Aramis had made eye contact with the other knights and they were clearly remembering an event.

'Just that we all remember who got the biggest lecture from Gaius,' Aramis grinned.

'Oh,' Arthur groaned. 'That has to be one of the worst lectures I've ever had! Worse than any my father gave me. You're putting the kingdom at risk, blah, blah and then he does it on the main staircase!'

'It was quite a sight,' Elyan giggled.

'Actually, I felt sorry for you...momentarily,' Gwaine pitched in.

'Did it stop you ignoring your wounds after that?' Aramis asked as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

'To that extent, yes,' Arthur smiled as they all knew how bad soldiers were as patients. 'Right time for some training,' Arthur looked around gleefully and rubbed his hands together. 'Alined will have got my message telling him we will not meet him on the battlefield. He has two options: Firstly, give up or secondly, decide to bring the fight to Camelot.'

'Surely he knows he can't win if he comes here?' Elyan asked.

'We don't know if Trickler's power has grown or not. We have to be ready. So as you're here,' he looked to the musketeers, 'let's see how good you are.'

'Clearly we will be nowhere near your standard,' Athos said dryly.

'I thought you were pretty good myself,' Gwaine said absentmindedly.

'Right. Meet you all on the practise ground,' Arthur said cheerfully. 'Leon, stay in bed or feel Gaius' wrath!'

* * *

The musketeers and knights said goodbye to Leon, who was grumbling under his breath, and quickly made their way back to their rooms to collect the items they would need.

'This is gonna be hard isn't it?' Porthos grumbled as they made their way down to the armoury.

'I think Arthur will go lightly on you three,' Aramis indicated them unnecessarily, 'but will do what he can to nearly kill me.'

They arrived in the armoury and found the knights already dressed in their chainmail and grinning. Aramis moved towards a chest and removed some chainmail of his own and realised that he had forgotten how heavy the clothing was.

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan looked uneasy as they were used to not having their movement restricted by clothing.

'Come on, you'll need it,' Gwaine picked up some more clean chainmail and gave some to each man. 'Believe me when we get going you'll be happy for it.'

'He's right,' Aramis confirmed as he started to feel more comfortable again. He quickly chose a sword and belt and fastened them around his waist with the ease of someone who had done it many times before.

The other musketeers still looked sceptical but all shrugged their way into the chainmail with comments about how heavy it was and how restrictive it would be. Aramis was already starting to wonder how Arthur would torture him.

The knights and musketeers made their way out to the training ground and started to stretch before the fighting began. Five minutes later Arthur appeared with a clearly disgruntled Merlin who looked like he wanted to take Arthur's feet out from under him. Something that the musketeers all knew that he could do with just a flash of his eyes.

'Something wrong Merlin?' Aramis asked.

'He's an idiot. That's what's wrong!' Arthur exclaimed.

'You had it last! How was I to know that you stupidly stashed your sword under the bed?! I don't know everything!' Merlin shouted back but Arthur was clearly amused rather than angry. Usually it was the other way round. 'And sometimes I know far more than I ought to,' he mumbled.

Merlin's bad mood was quite amusing to everyone else and even Merlin was struggling to keep his anger from lifting.

'Don't worry Merlin, you're not my target today,' Arthur's eyes scanned the men in front of him and landed on Aramis.

'Told you,' Aramis said to his brothers while shook his head at Arthur who was grinning.

'You've gotten a bit sloppy,' Arthur grinned. 'There was a time where you were the closest to me-,'

'You mean when I could beat you,' Aramis interrupted with a wry smile.

'You never beat me,' Arthur retorted quickly.

'Only because you stopped it whenever I got near,' Aramis smiled as the knights nodded in agreement. Arthur looked frustrated at this response and Aramis was under no illusion that he would feel the wrath of the King.

'Fine,' Arthur had collected himself. 'Lancelot you're with me,' Aramis tried not to run away as fast as he could as he knew Arthur would have him beaten from the first move. 'Porthos you go with Percival. D'Artagnan with Elyan and Athos with Gwaine. Knight's please remember that although they are good fighters they are not used to fighting with these weapons.'

The musketeers looked at each other and although they knew Arthur spoke the truth that didn't really make it any more palatable as they were used to be being the best. They were all eager to show they weren't easy prey.

'Square off,' Arthur called. 'Try not to hit each other.'

Chaos ensued.

Porthos found that Percival's attacks were strong and powerful and before he knew it Percival would have skewered him easily and was grinning broadly.

D'Artagnan fared little better as he was disarmed quickly by Elyan as he struggled with the heavy chainmail he was wearing.

Athos kept Gwaine on his toes but quickly the knight took the advantage of knowing how to move in chainmail while Athos was struggling with weight distribution and ended up disarmed and on his back.

With the other fights over quickly the men turned to Aramis and Arthur. Both men clearly concentrating on the other and ignoring the rest. As he had done previously Aramis was once again falling into 'Lancelot mode' as he called it.

As Aramis, few could beat him with a rapier and he was the top marksman in the Musketeer garrison. Except now he wasn't in the Musketeer garrison he was in Camelot. In Camelot Lancelot was favourable and had the instincts he needed.

Arthur attacked as Lancelot blocked and both men considered each other. The weight of the chainmail felt natural and Lancelot knew how to move. Lancelot attacked as Arthur defended suddenly smiling internally. The man he was facing was more Lancelot than Aramis now and this would be far more of a challenge. They continued to attack and defend knowing how each other moved so well. They had done this many times before and their fighting styles were the same as before. This time it was Arthur versus Lancelot and neither wanted to lose.

Both men started to tire and both attacked together. They stared into each other's eyes and pushed away from each other, smiling and panting.

'You're a bit rusty,' Arthur said as he caught his breath.

'I could say the same to you,' Aramis smiled back and they moved towards each other and shook hands. They both turned to see the knowing looks of the knights and the looks of awe from the musketeers. Aramis realised that Lancelot's instincts had taken over without conscious thought otherwise he would have succumbed easily. Lancelot would not be beaten easily, especially by his old rival Arthur.

'Right, back to work,' Arthur called as the knights and musketeers readied themselves again.

In time they switched partners and Percival found that Athos was a truly gifted swordsman as the musketeer adapted to the broadsword with frightening ease. Percival had thought he would have the upper-hand and was thoroughly surprised when he was disarmed. Athos was rather proud of himself. Of course the next time Percival made sure he was fighting at full power and the battle lasted rather a long time with Percival finally being declared the winner as Athos tired.

Porthos was having a difficult time with Arthur as the King quickly managed to take advantage of Porthos' slower movement. Porthos moved quickly for his size but could not move as well as smaller men. Arthur started to show him how to counteract and the King was impressed by Porthos' ability to learn quickly.

D'Artagnan was struggling against Gwaine. Everything felt so alien to him that he just couldn't get it right. Gwaine was faster and more precise and D'Artagnan knew he wasn't trying really hard. That made it worse. After being disarmed for the third time in quick succession D'Artagnan stormed away as his frustration started boiling over.

Gwaine looked around looking rather guilty as his eyes fell on Aramis who was proving more than a match for Elyan. Nothing new there then. Aramis turned and noticed the situation as Gwaine looked on worriedly.

'What happened?' Aramis asked.

'I disarmed him again,' Gwaine said in a subdued voice. 'I think he's getting frustrated.'

By now all the pairs had stopped and were watching D'Artagnan's retreating back.

'I'll go,' Athos said and stormed after the younger man. 'D'Artagnan,' he called as the Gascon finally stopped at the sound of his name. Athos knew this demeanour well and knew how to handle it. He allowed D'Artagnan to speak first.

'I can't do it, alright!' D'Artagnan said showing his frustration. 'This is so different and it's so difficult. They're too good! I can't keep up! The chainmail is too heavy and I can't move and so is the sword. I thought I'd be ok but now I see I'm dreadful!' D'Artagnan stopped and was breathing heavily.

'Done?' Athos quirked an eyebrow and D'Artagnan huffed a laugh. 'This is difficult for us all.'

'Not Aramis,' D'Artagnan muttered.

'He's got an unfair advantage,' Athos deadpanned back and D'Artagnan chuckled again. 'Right, you owe Gwaine an apology as I think he's worried he went too far,' Athos patted D'Artagnan on the shoulder and started to walk back.

'Did I go too far?' Gwaine asked Aramis.

'Don't worry, he's just frustrated that this isn't as easy as it is when he fights with our swords,' Aramis placed a hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

'Happens when he struggles,' Porthos agreed.

Athos appeared as they came back, D'Artagnan trailing slightly behind.

'Sorry Gwaine,' D'Artagnan said staring at the ground. 'I let my frustration get the better of me.'

Gwaine pulled D'Artagnan into a hug startling the musketeer. 'It's ok,' he said warmly. 'You're not doing badly you know,' Gwaine pulled back and smiled. 'The last lot who thought they could be knights could barely hold the sword for a minute!' Laughter erupted at Gwaine's statement as the knights knew it to be true and D'Artagnan smiled weakly.

'Right,' everyone turned to Arthur. 'Porthos you go back with Percival and see if you can implement the tactics I showed you. Remember his weaknesses are the same as yours,' Arthur grinned as Porthos moved over to Percival. 'D'Artagnan, why don't you go back with Elyan? Remember that this is new to you,' Arthur looked at D'Artagnan pointedly. 'I fancy a go at Athos,' Arthur smirked and was glad to see it returned, 'and Gwaine I know you're dying to finally beat Lancelot,' Arthur added cheekily.

'Not going to happen,' Aramis shook his head.

'Really! I've got you this time!' Gwaine retorted as they moved to their positions.

'I don't blame him,' Arthur nodded towards D'Artagnan as the other pairs faced off. 'It must be difficult when you're so good but struggle at this.'

'He needs to control his emotions,' Athos mused quietly. 'He's getting better.'

'Hey, I'm a nightmare when I've been injured and come back and I still think I should be able to do everything I could before the injury,' Arthur smiled.

'I think we all know that one,' Athos agreed as they took their positions.

The sparring continued as the knights became impressed by the musketeers. Arthur thought that they would all make good knights with their clear skill, courage and natural instinct. They decided to rest a while before the musketeers would show them their fighting styles and the knights were eager to see them in action. Well, apart from Gwaine who still trying to beat Lancelot. The other men sat on the grass and watched as the two men danced around each other with the swords clanging loudly.

Gwaine was doing everything possible to beat his old foe as Lancelot had never lost to him. If he couldn't win now when could he? The knights and musketeers watched in amusement as the men tired themselves out.

'Lancelot's got it,' Arthur whispered and sure enough moments later Gwaine had been disarmed, again.

'I give up,' Gwaine flounced his arms and went to sit next to the others while Aramis supported a broad grin. 'I'm not going to beat him,' he said shaking his head in defeat.

'I coulda told you that!' Elyan laughed.

'You're bloody good,' Gwaine sighed at Aramis as he drank some water.

'Lancelot knows what he's doing,' Aramis grinned.

They all rested for about twenty minutes before the musketeers removed the heavy chainmail and felt much more like themselves.

Porthos was grinning at Aramis and although the larger man rarely beat the marksman in sword fighting Porthos often used his brawling skills to his advantage.

They started and it quickly became apparent that speed was important and that with the lighter blades two hands were never needed on the swords. Both Aramis and Porthos pulled their daggers and this allowed both hands to wield a weapon.

Suddenly, Porthos lunged and managed to get Aramis in a choke hold making him drop his weapons but while Porthos was happy with his apparent victory Aramis twisted and took the larger man's legs out sending him crashing to the floor. Aramis retrieved his fallen weapons and placed his sword against Porthos' chest while the big man was still winded on the ground. They both smiled at each other as Aramis offered his hand to his friend but Porthos pulled him to the ground making everyone laugh.

'He's been working on that ever since you got him a couple of weeks ago,' D'Artagnan said keenly nodding at Aramis.

'Snitch,' Aramis grumbled as he and Porthos got to their feet and moved towards the rest of the men.

'Right you two,' Porthos rubbed his hands together looking at Athos and D'Artagnan. 'You better put on a good show.'

'We always do,' Athos drawled as he turned to face D'Artagnan.

Arthur was watching with interest as he had noticed a subtle difference in Lancelot's fighting and after having sparred with Athos, Arthur was keen to see the swordsman in his element. He was not disappointed.

The knights watched as Athos and D'Artagnan showed all of there fighting skills. The lightness of their feet on the ground, the way they moved and their ability to make it look effortless. The concentration was unbelievable as the two men attacked and blocked in turn until D'Artagnan was nearly disarmed by Athos.

'You're dragging your left foot,' Aramis commented to D'Artagnan.

'And you're hunching over,' Porthos added.

'Whose side are you two on?' Athos exclaimed.

'D'Artagnan's,' came the twin reply making the youngest musketeer smile.

This only seemed to incense Athos as the man quickly used his whole repertoire as he danced rings around D'Artagnan before finally disarming the younger man with a flourish.

The knights applauded and Arthur was keen to try out the different type of weapon. Athos was surprised at how readily he handed over his sword as he rarely let anybody but his brothers use it. Gwaine took Aramis' sword and they started to spar. Both men were tentative at first as the weapons felt oddly light however they quickly adapted as they realised their freedom of movement as well at the ability to fight using one hand. After a quick practise Athos and Aramis handed over their daggers as Arthur and Gwaine quickly saw the advantage of being able to hold a weapon in each hand.

Soon Elyan and Percival joined in as they took D'Artagnan's and Porthos' weapons respectively. The knights were good but the musketeers knew they could beat them easily. After a bit more practise it was decided that as the knights had fought the musketeers with the broadswords that it was only fair that they fight with the rapiers.

Gwaine gave Aramis his sword back as Aramis prepared to face Arthur. Arthur would never admit it but he knew he was going to lose. Sure enough in just three moves Aramis disarmed the King to much applause. Merlin looked particularly happy.

'Again?' Aramis asked as Arthur took Athos' sword back.

'Again,' Arthur nodded.

Though Arthur was skilled it was clear that the lack of weight on the sword was causing him problems and after being disarmed another six times he finally admitted defeat as Aramis slung his arm around his shoulder.

'You didn't do badly,' Aramis chuckled as Arthur scowled playfully. Merlin looked positively gleeful.

Porthos took on Elyan next and it was clear that the knight was struggling against the musketeer. Porthos quickly disarmed him and corrected Elyan's grip which was far too tight. With the looser grip Elyan managed to put up a better fight but Porthos always had the upper hand.

Next Percival took on D'Artagnan. The big man was truly struggling with the lighter weapon, (even though Porthos' sword was the heaviest of the lot), as he couldn't feel the hits as well. D'Artagnan was truly enjoying his freedom of movement and was literally dancing rings around the big man. After Percival was disarmed for the fifth time he conceded that this type of fighting was not for him.

Finally, Gwaine faced off against Athos. Gwaine was holding Aramis' sword and having sparred against Athos with a broadsword he was sure he was overmatched, but that wouldn't stop him giving the best fight he could.

They faced each other and Gwaine attacked first. Gwaine had used many swords in his days roaming from village to village and had used lighter and heavier weapons alike. He liked the balance of the rapier that he held and felt rather comfortable with it. Athos blocked and pushed Gwaine back as they continued to spar. Athos realised Gwaine had quite a talent with the sword but he could already see the knight's weaknesses.

Athos attacked in quick succession and Gwaine just about managed to block but soon his footwork missed a step as Athos took advantage disarming Gwaine and sending him sprawling, much like Gwaine had done to Athos earlier.

Gwaine and Athos continued and it was clear that Gwaine was quick to adapt but he was not in the league of the musketeer. Finally, they all agreed that they had had enough and headed back to the castle for some much needed food and wine.

'So, who do we think won?' D'Artagnan asked as he looked around the armoury. 'Between the knights and the musketeers I mean?'

'I think we should call it an honourable draw. The knights were the best with the broadswords while the musketeers excelled with the rapiers,' Aramis smiled at everybody as he received nods of agreement to his statement.

* * *

 **A/N: I had the idea of the musketeers in chainmail from the beginning but then I realised that they could really do with some training so this idea came into my head. I'll leave you to determine if either side would have been victorious or maybe it was a draw like I said. :)**

 **As I said above I will certainly finish this fic and I thank you for you patience and continued support.**


	19. The Calm before the Storm

**Hello. Sorry it's been a while but other fics have had my attention. This chapter is bit all over the place so I hope it makes sense. I may have gotten slightly carried away with my ideas here. Oh well.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – The Calm before the Storm

Later that evening the knights and musketeers travelled from the castle to the Rising Sun tavern. Although all of them were aware that King Alined could attack at any time they were all also aware that you live life while you can.

'Give up?' Percival grimaced as he looked at Porthos.

'No chance,' Porthos grimaced back.

'Why don't you call it a draw?' Aramis looked at them with his eyes twinkling with amusement.

'Yeah, this is boring,' Elyan quipped with a smirk as he drank from his tankard.

'I've never lost,' Percival stared at Porthos determinedly.

'Neither have I,' Porthos glared back.

Five minutes had already passed with neither man willing to give in. Athos watched the ensuing arm-wrestle with a very bored look on his face but Aramis and D'Artagnan had seen that look before. Athos was up to something.

The swordsman moved towards the pair and neither man took much notice of the swordsman. Athos positioned himself where he could reach each man easily and then slapped the back of their heads in unison startling them both and forcing them to let go. Both men stared angrily at Athos who seemed to take it all in his stride.

'An honourable draw,' he announced with an air of no argument and moved back to take his seat next to D'Artagnan.

'What d'you do that for?' Porthos asked moodily.

'Everyone else was bored and both of you are extremely stubborn. Someone had to end it,' Athos said matter-of-factly while Porthos and Percival glared some more.

Gwaine was busy with Loise on his lap and both were laughing about something but Merlin was glaring.

'What's wrong?' Aramis asked the young warlock.

'I know Loise from Ealdor,' he said shortly as he eyed Gwaine and Loise kissing.

'You don't seem happy about them,' Aramis tilted his head to the side slightly.

'You know Gwaine,' Merlin huffed. 'I don't want her to be hurt,' Merlin glared again as Loise laughed on Gwaine's lap.

'Have you talked to her about it?' Aramis asked.

'Yes,' Merlin pouted. 'She says she can take care of herself.'

'Then stop worrying,' Aramis nudged Merlin's shoulder. 'Is it because it's Gwaine or do you feel like this when she is with any man?'

Merlin glared.

'Ok,' Aramis held his hands up in surrender. 'She could do worse than Gwaine you know.'

'Who could do worse than me?' Gwaine looked enquiringly at Merlin and Aramis while Loise continued to stare at Gwaine with loving eyes.

'Merlin,' Loise looked at him sternly. 'I can take care of myself and Gwaine would never hurt me,' she kissed the knight. 'Would you?'

'Not unless you wanted me too,' he teased and she giggled while he tickled her stomach. Merlin huffed as D'Artagnan smirked having listened in on the conversation.

'I think they're adorable,' the Gascon chuckled as Loise and Gwaine continued to giggle.

'I'm just protective of her,' Merlin sighed.

The rest of the night passed without much incident, although Gwaine did manage to challenge Aramis to a wrestling match in the middle of the tavern. Gwaine stated that he was the most handsome while Aramis disagreed. The knights and musketeers watched in amusement as Gwaine was tossed around by Aramis.

Gwaine's lack of fight mainly consisted of the fact that he was rather drunk and therefore very uncoordinated while Aramis was only mildly tipsy. Aramis had also learnt many techniques form Porthos which made the large musketeer proud.

Soon Gwaine decided he was never going to beat Lancelot and moved back to his seat where Loise was waiting for him and she declared that he was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen before smothering him with kisses.

All the knights and musketeers were feeling the effects of their drinking session and realised they should disappear to bed lest they have hangovers in the morning.

'I think we should all go to bed,' Athos said and the others agreed. Gwaine had to be torn away from Loise and was then carried between Elyan and Percival as his legs had decided to stop working. They stopped by the horse trough to dunk Gwaine's head in it causing the man to stumble backwards with his head and shoulders soaking wet.

'Whaddaya do that for?' he slurred.

'Trying to stop a major hangover little man,' Percival teased as he knew Gwaine hated being called 'little man'.

'I'm not **that** drunk,' Gwaine stated forcefully before dissolving into giggles.

'If this isn't **that** drunk, I'd hate to see him fully drunk,' D'Artagnan whispered while Elyan, Merlin and Aramis dissolved into silent laughter.

'He's definitely been worse,' Aramis chuckled as he placed a hand on a disbelieving D'Artagnan's shoulder.

'Honestly, this is normal,' Elyan grinned.

'Shoulda seen him when I first brought him to Camelot,' Merlin grinned as he remembered the situation in the tavern after he brought Gwaine to Camelot for the first time.

The men quietly made their way back to their rooms as Percival propped up Gwaine who had fallen quiet for once. The knights and musketeers separated to move to their rooms and bade each other goodnight.

* * *

As the musketeers headed towards their room a beautiful woman dressed in blue appeared and smiled widely at them.

'So it's true,' she moved towards the musketeers. 'Sir Lancelot has returned.' She eyed Aramis beadily but he also saw her eyes wander towards Athos.

'Lady Elaine,' Aramis gave a short bow. He turned to his brothers, 'This is Lady Elaine of Astolat.' They all nodded towards her but her eyes remained fixed on Athos.

'And who are you handsome?' she glided towards Athos who was looking rather stiff and uncomfortable.

'My Lady, these are my friends Porthos, D'Artagnan and Athos.' He indicated each man in turn and she acknowledged all of them but her beady eyes were back on Athos.

'It's rather cold tonight, would like to keep me warm?' she said silkily but Athos showed no reaction other than a slight clenching of his fists to indicate how uncomfortable he was.

Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan had to do their best to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

'While I appreciate the offer, I must decline,' Athos said in his best Comte voice and quickly glared at his grinning friends.

'Oh well,' she sighed. 'If you change your mind, Lancelot knows where to find me,' she reached up and kissed his cheek and silkily moved away.

'You know where her chambers are do you?' Porthos raised an eyebrow at Aramis.

'Everyone knows where Elaine's chambers are,' Aramis huffed but saw the look on his brothers' faces. 'No. She wasn't one of my conquests. I swear,' he added when they all looked doubtful.

Athos then reached behind him and found that only his dagger sheath was there.

'She took my dagger!' he sounded exasperated while the others failed to stifle their laughs.

'I guess you're seeing her after all,' D'Artagnan chuckled while Athos grimaced.

'Where are her chambers?' the swordsman growled at Aramis.

'Keep going down the hall, turn right and it's the third door on your left,' Aramis grinned. 'The door will probably be open as she will be expecting you.' Athos glared some more as he decided to go after his missing dagger.

As Aramis had stated the door was open but Athos knocked anyway.

'Come in,' came the reply and Athos pushed the door open to see Elaine lying on her bed with his dagger twirling between her fingers.

'I believe that dagger belongs to me,' Athos said in a slightly softer voice than the one he had used in the hallway.

'Does it?' she smiled enticingly.

'May I have it back, please?' he moved closer to her while she still twirled the dagger.

She moved from the bed to stand in front of him and he was strongly reminded of how Ninon had trapped him in her own bedroom.

'You can have it back...if you give me a kiss goodnight,' she smiled.

'And if not?' he teased slightly.

'No dagger,' she replied softly.

She was right in front of him now and his instinct was to run away but he fought it as she moved her lips against his and he was surprised to find that she tasted of strawberries. They broke apart as she eyed him.

'Dagger,' he held his hand out as she handed it over.

'Are you sure you won't stay?' she asked playfully.

'I would not wish to impugn your honour,' he bowed and gave her a rare smile.

'You are an honourable man,' she sighed. 'Annoyingly so. Should have known as you're friends with Lancelot.'

'Goodnight, my Lady,' he bowed and turned to leave.

'Goodnight Athos,' she looked directly at him. 'You know where I am if you get cold,' he gave a final nod and left.

He arrived back at his room only to find the other three there waiting for him.

'You got it back then?' Porthos grinned.

'What did she want?' Aramis asked knowingly.

'A kiss,' Athos huffed. 'I will admit that she is attractive.'

'Has Athos got back in the game?' D'Artagnan asked cheekily and received a glare from the older man.

'I think it's best if we all get some sleep,' he said with the air of no argument that he was so good at.

The others took the hint and left Athos to his somewhat confused thoughts.

* * *

Dawn broke and the musketeers once again had breakfast with the knights, even Gwaine looked bright-eyed after his drinking exploits the previous night. The musketeers were informed of the knighting ceremony that day as Arthur had wanted to keep everything as normal as possible but he also had scouts watching for any trouble or any sign of Alined and his men.

The knights left to make sure they were pristine for the ceremony leaving the musketeers at the table.

'What happened at your knighting ceremony?' D'Artagnan asked as the thought of Aramis as a knight was still a little overwhelming.

'I was knighted along with Percival, Gwaine and Elyan in an abandoned old castle while we were on the run,' Aramis said seeing the confusion in his friends' eyes. 'Morgana had taken over Camelot and Merlin had sent me a message asking me to meet with him and Arthur. Gwen had managed to get Leon out of the cells, Gwaine and Elyan were already there and I brought Percival with me. Morgana had an army of immortal men so the idea that just the seven of us could somehow get King Uther out was ridiculous. Together we decided that we would try and I knew Merlin would have a plan. Arthur thanked us for our loyalty when he knighted us that night. Uther never would have approved of common men being knights but Arthur showed why he was different to his father. Merlin managed to defeat the army by emptying the enchanted cup of the blood of the immortal men. Afterwards, there was an official ceremony where we got our cloaks and swords, although some of the more established knights weren't too happy about it.'

'I'm guessing it was rather like earning our commissions then?' Porthos asked.

'Yeah,' Aramis agreed. 'An official protector of Camelot and only the best become knights.'

'Will we able to watch?' D'Artagnan asked enthusiastically.

'Yes. I'll show you,' Aramis got up and led them towards the Great Hall.

'Lancelot,' Merlin's voice travelled towards them. 'You really should get changed,' he said slightly breathless.

'Why?' Aramis was clearly confused.

'The knighting ceremony in ten minutes,' Merlin said looking at Aramis as if he had grown two heads. 'You're a knight so it includes you,' he clarified.

'I better go,' Aramis said before he charged up the stairs towards their rooms as the others laughed.

'So we get to see Sir Lancelot after all,' Athos said while a small smirk played at his lips and the others grinned.

* * *

Aramis headed toward his room quickly and found clean chainmail and the cloak that had been left there on his bed. Merlin had at least been organised. He quickly changed into the chainmail and was attaching the sword belt when Gwaine poked his head around the door.

'Ready?' he smirked.

'You could have told me that I was supposed to be there!' Aramis exclaimed.

'Ah, where would be the fun in that?' Gwaine quipped.

Aramis snatched his cloak up and decided to do it up on the way.

'Looks good on you,' Gwaine teased.

'The Musketeer colour is blue,' Aramis responded as he thought of the taunts he was now likely to receive from his musketeer brothers about being a 'red guard'.

* * *

Merlin led the musketeers into the throne room and the musketeers couldn't help but be overwhelmed. The room was big with a very high ceiling and the two thrones were situated in the centre of the far wall.

Merlin led them to some empty chairs near the front.

'Are you sure we should be near the front?' Athos asked Merlin quietly. Athos was worried that it would cause more attention to turn to them.

'You're already the talk of the castle so I don't think it will be a problem,' Merlin grinned. 'Right, I'd better go and check that the clotpole has got everything.' The musketeers' gave him a funny look but Merlin just smiled.

'Did he mean Arthur?' D'Artagnan asked.

'If he did, I'm surprised he's still alive!' Porthos said quietly making D'Artagnan laugh and Athos smirk.

'I think Arthur, though he wouldn't admit it, enjoys Merlin's names and retorts,' Athos stated with amusement as he thought about how their King Louis would react to a servant like Merlin.

* * *

Outside the hall the knights were gathering as were the nervous young men about to be brought into the brotherhood. Red cloaks filled the area as Arthur appeared with Gwen and Merlin at his side.

'Where are they?' Arthur hissed as a few knights were clearly absent.

At that moment Elyan, Percival and a rather tired looking Leon appeared.

'Leon,' Arthur called as he walked towards the blonde knight. 'Should you really be out of bed?'

'Probably not,' Leon smiled.

'Don't blame me when Gaius murders you,' Arthur smirked.

'I won't,' Leon replied with a smile.

Gwaine and Aramis appeared at that moment as Aramis desperately tried to fasten his cloak properly.

'Nice of you two to join us,' Arthur said sarcastically and both men became aware that everybody had been waiting for them.

'To be fair, I didn't think it meant me,' Aramis shrugged.

'You're a knight Lancelot and that will never change,' Arthur gave a small grin as Aramis looked slightly embarrassed.

'Wait,' one of the men soon to be knighted spoke up and looked wonderingly at Aramis. 'You're Sir Lancelot?'

'One and only,' Gwaine clapped Aramis' shoulder.

'Wow,' the young man said in awe making the other knight's chuckle.

'You can quiz him later,' Arthur gave Aramis a knowing smile. 'Right, knights we lead the way and Merlin will tell you when to follow,' he addressed the men to be knighted.

* * *

The doors to the hall opened and hush fell upon the room. The musketeers watched as the knights entered in two-by-two fashion following Arthur and Guinevere. Leon was beside Percival followed by Gwaine and Aramis and Elyan was behind them with a knight the musketeers didn't recognise.

Aramis caught his friends' eyes and his look told them not to laugh. They managed to hold their amusement as the knights separated and stood in front of the musketeers and the guests at the front on the opposite side. Percival and Aramis were stood in front of them.

They sat as the ceremony started and the musketeers watched interestedly. Receiving their own commissions had been an honour but it was rather more an instantaneous thing while the knighting ceremony was full of pomp and ceremony. None of them were sure which they preferred.

Arthur spent time talking about every man entering their brotherhood and why they were given the honour. The musketeers were aware that often Merlin wrote Arthur's speeches but here he clearly spoke from the heart and unlike their own King Louis, Arthur had no time for bullshit and overly fancy words.

The new knights shook hands with the men that that they would now call brothers and the musketeers found themselves clapping loudly with the applause.

Arthur announced that there would be a feast that evening to honour the new knights and the audience started to leave the hall.

'I'll admit, you look good in red,' Porthos chuckled slightly as Aramis glared back, understanding the unsaid 'red guard' undertone.

'Was yours like this then?' D'Artagnan asked eagerly.

'Ours was far fancier than this,' Gwaine grinned as he approached. 'We were proper heroes!' he slung his arm around Aramis shoulders making Aramis blush slightly.

'Are you really Sir Lancelot?' came a slightly timid voice from behind the musketeers.

'Err...yes,' Aramis stammered slightly. Today had brought back so many memories and his brain was trying to sort them out. He had once belonged here and he felt that belonging still, except it was different. His brain was struggling to understand his mixed emotions.

'You really sacrificed yourself to heal the veil to get rid of the Dorocha?' the knight asked wide-eyed as the other newly appointed knights joined them.

'Yes, he did,' Arthur's voice came from behind Gwaine who let go of Aramis and moved to let Arthur stand beside Lancelot. 'The noblest...and stupidest gesture ever,' Arthur smirked.

'What?' Aramis looked affronted. 'It was either me or let you or Merlin do it and Camelot needed both of you more than me.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' Arthur mused.

'Are you saying I'm dispensable?' Merlin appeared next to Gwaine looking at Arthur earnestly.

'Well...'

'You wouldn't last five minutes without me,' Merlin looked determined while Arthur did his best to look offended. They didn't see the glances shared between Aramis and Gwaine.

'He's right you know,' Gwaine said grinning.

'Whether you like it or not, Merlin is irreplaceable,' Aramis agreed.

'Either way, it was a completely stupid but very noble thing to do,' Arthur turned the conversation away from his need for his servant. 'We are all grateful to you,' he told Lancelot as everyone smiled.

'I think we better move otherwise they will be laying tables on top us,' Merlin chipped in as the servants had come to set the hall for the feast.

* * *

Aramis wandered out of the hall with the others but his mind was elsewhere and he wasn't watching where he was going or that he was, in fact, climbing the stairs. The musketeers looked at the knights and gave them a look that said 'we'll deal with this' as they followed a little way behind Aramis.

Aramis soon found himself up on the battlements as he stared over Camelot. This had been a place he had often visited when he lived in this time. He turned and saw his musketeer brothers looking at him worriedly and offered them a smile.

'I'm remembering more,' he said quietly. 'And I don't understand my feelings.'

'What feelings?' Porthos asked as he leant on the battlement wall next to his friend while Athos took Aramis' other side and D'Artagnan settled next to Athos.

'A part of me feels like I belong here and...'

'A part of you doesn't,' Athos supplied as Aramis nodded.

'I'm so confused,' Aramis lay his head on his arms and Porthos' hand started to rub his back.

'You feel more like Lancelot, don't you?' D'Artagnan asked looking resigned.

'Here, in Camelot, I just feel like that...that Lancelot belongs here and I'm starting to feel that the line between Lancelot and Aramis is becoming blurred,' Aramis looked at each of his friends beseechingly.

'Lancelot has all the memories here,' Athos stated. 'Maybe that's why he is stronger here.'

'You'll work it out,' Porthos said confidently as he continued to rub Aramis' back soothingly.

'You do look good in red,' D'Artagnan smirked. 'Almost like a...' D'Artagnan saw the playful glare in Aramis' eyes and finished, 'Shutting up,' causing them all to laugh.

'He's learning to quit while he's behind,' Porthos chuckled while D'Artagnan blushed.

'It's a beautiful view,' Athos said with a small smile.

'I used to come up here to think,' Aramis smiled back.

'Think?' came a question from behind them making them all turn. 'Didn't know you could think?' Merlin grinned.

'Don't you have a...what's the word? Dollophead to annoy?' Aramis grinned back.

'What **is** a dollophead? D'Artagnan asked clearly bemused.

'In two words?' Aramis smirked as the musketeers nodded.

'King Arthur,' Merlin and Aramis chorused with wide smiles.

'Does Arthur know you call him such names?' Athos asked with a smirk.

'Oh yes,' Merlin smiled cheerfully. 'I've also called him turniphead and cabbagehead.'

'Clotpole is my favourite though,' Aramis grinned.

'Speaking of which, I should go and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid before the feast,' Merlin said offhandedly. 'See you tonight,' he waved as he left.

'Arthur will never admit it, but he truly cares about Merlin and would never replace him. No matter how many times he says it,' Aramis turned back to take in the view for a while longer and the other musketeers joined him.

* * *

Captain Tréville was tired, grumpy and he had a headache. King Louis had moaned about the low haul from the shoot and it was now Tréville's fault for not demanding the presence of his best men. Louis had also found other things to moan about but the Captain had tuned them out a while back. Thankfully, when they returned Louis had turned his complaints to Queen Anne who Tréville had given a 'sorry' expression as Louis continued to moan.

Tréville was rather impressed at how the Queen turned the conversation quickly to heir of France growing inside her which made Louis forget all his complaints instantly. Queen Anne knew how to handle her husband.

He arrived back at the garrison and instantly knew that the Inseparables hadn't returned. He could **feel** it. Jacques confirmed as much when he took the Captain's horse and Tréville made his way to his office and poured a rather large brandy.

He considered his options. He could just wait and hope that they would return and no-one would notice they were missing or he could send a search party.

From what Jacques had told him it was most likely that they had headed for Satan's wood. Why they would go there he had no idea but in the morning he would send some men. He **had** to know what had befallen them and he prayed that they had not found trouble.

Of course, he fully intended on giving them a piece of his mind when they returned.

* * *

'Are we ready?' King Alined scowled as he addressed Trickler.

'Yes, Master,' Trickler bowed.

'You are sure no-one else can control it?'

'Quite sure, Master,' Trickler answered with confidence. 'The Dochraid made it clear that only I will be able to control it. Even those with magic cannot control it now that I am its master.'

'Remember we don't want to destroy all of the castle. I intend on living there after all,' Alined grinned.

'The gate is the main target, I remember,' Trickler giggled slightly as he moved away.

Trickler stood in the trees and looked to the sky.

'Venite ad me amici,' he called as his eyes flashed gold.

A dark shadow cast by the moonlight enveloped him.

'We have a job to do.'

* * *

The feast was a colourful affair and the musketeers were allowed to sit with Aramis and the other knights during the feast. This was normally unheard of but the knights had taken quite the shine to their musketeer friends.

Arthur was sat at the top table and was smiling happily as he talked to Guinevere. After Aramis' revelation Arthur had felt his heart had been freed as had Guinevere. It was like they could start again and their trust in each other had been restored.

The knights chatted happily and gave more information on the pranks they'd played while playing truth or dare. The musketeers were wondering if they could use any on Tréville but they also knew that their Captain would suspect them straight away. He suspected them for everything.

The night continued on as Camelot felt warm and embracing with good food and wine. Everybody was relaxed and happy.

BANG!

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly horrible place to leave it, I know. I hope the next update isn't too long. Any ideas what Trickler is master of? Please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Venite ad me amici - Come to me my friend. (What the Latin translation app says.)  
**


	20. Fire and Flame

**Hello. First of all I apologise for the late update especially after I said I would try to update more often. This chapter just wouldn't write and my first attempt was beyond terrible so I had to re-write it. Still not completely sold but I think it is better than my last attempt.**

 **I will continue to write this but I'm not sure when I will update. I hope you are still enjoying it and thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Fire and Flame

BANG! BANG!

The noise reverberated throughout the hall followed by a stunned silence. The knights, including Aramis, were quickly on their feet as they divested themselves of their cloaks and ran, swords drawn, towards the noise that had started again. Arthur was calling for calm as he chased after his men desperate to find out who was attacking his castle. The musketeers looked around in confusion unsure what to do next. Should they go with the knights or maybe try and keep the people calm with Queen Guinevere?

'Go,' Gwen was suddenly next to them. 'I can deal with this.'

The musketeers exchanged looks and raced out of the hall looking for the knights and the other soldiers. It soon became clear where the noise had come from as fire lit up the corridor windows facing the courtyard. The musketeers followed the other men who were running outside and found themselves in the courtyard amidst fire, smoke and confusion.

'Get back! Aramis shouted as a ball of fire headed towards them. They ducked under the alcove as the fireball narrowly missed them.

'What it is?' Porthos asked.

'I don't know,' Aramis replied as Gwaine and Percival joined them under their shelter.

'Can't see anything because of the smoke,' Gwaine panted.

'One thing I know...the gate's on fire,' Percival huffed.

'We need buckets,' Athos coughed. 'Lots of buckets,' he coughed.

'Here,' Elyan appeared suddenly and thrust some empty buckets at them as did Merlin.

'Did anybody see what it was?' Arthur asked as he gasped for air as the area filled with smoke.

'No,' came the reply from everyone.

'It can fly, whatever it is,' Gwaine stated. 'Likely to be magical and under the influence of Trickler.'

BANG! BANG!

'We need to get the fires out quickly,' Arthur said in a commanding tone. 'We will need to go to the well in groups. Elyan, Athos fill your buckets while Gwaine and Lancelot keep watch. Then swap.' We must get the fire out on the gate as soon as possible as that is our weakest point. While they're doing that, everyone else organise as many men as possible to form a line to put out the gate fire,' he said to the others who all nodded. 'And somebody find out what that thing is!'

They set to work as the fires continued to burn and debris continued to fall. Some narrowly missing Percival and Gwaine. A screeching sound rang in their ears but the smoke meant that they could not see what was attacking them. As Gwaine had said the creature could fly which always presented a problem as it couldn't be caught easily. It also seemed rather good at aiming as another fireball was sent towards the already burning gate. The creature was clearly attacking the gate on purpose but what creature would have the knowledge to do so?

Panicked screams rang throughout the castle while the knights and musketeers worked side-by-side. The creature was not continually attacking which was rather confusing. It seemed to be targeting areas that wouldn't cause too much damage apart from the main gate. It was almost as if this attack was a warning rather than an attempt to destroy.

Aramis and Porthos ducked as another fireball came their way. They heard D'Artagnan yell as he held his hand to his chest. Merlin quickly tore some of his own shirt and muttered, 'Aqua inebriat,' soaking it and handing to D'Artagnan.

'Let me see,' Aramis demanded.

'It's just a glancing burn,' D'Artagnan replied as Aramis looked. 'I'll be ok.'

The sound of screeching engulfed the courtyard as flaming wings were momentarily seen through the smoke. What could it be? The creature was large and bright orange or at least that was how it looked in the light from the fires. It wasn't a dragon that much was certain.

The main gate suddenly creaked and fell as its burnt remains were now close to being ashes. As the smoke cleared Arthur saw the lit torches in the distance. Alined's army were at the edge of the forest.

The creature had stopped attacking and Arthur realised that Gwaine had been correct in his assumptions. Alined, or more likely Trickler, could control this creature. This was a problem as magic was likely to be involved and Arthur had seen enough to realise that steel was not always effective where magic was concerned.

Silence fell apart from the crackling of the rampant fires that were still being doused. A rider was approaching the gate but it clearly wasn't King Alined or his servant Trickler.

'Do not attack,' Arthur called loudly as attention was focused on the newcomer.

Percival and Gwaine were still dousing fires while Merlin muttered, 'Aqua irriget,' and doused three small fires at once. Everyone else's attention was fixed on the nervous figure approaching the ruined gate.

'I am...to speak to...King Arthur,' the nervous looking boy stammered.

'I am he,' Arthur responded and approached the young man who dismounted his horse. The horse was clearly agitated and D'Artagnan quickly moved to soothe it as its rider moved away.

'I have His Majesty King Alined's terms,' the man had gained some confidence from somewhere. Possibly the fact that Arthur had his sword sheathed in his belt rather than directed at the young man's throat.

'Speak,' Arthur commanded tersely.

'He leaves you at peace tonight but he will attack again tomorrow at dusk if you do not sign this contract,' the man removed a piece of parchment from his tunic and thrust it at Arthur, 'declaring King Alined King of Camelot.'

Arthur took the parchment and opened it. 'He expects me to relinquish Camelot to him?' Arthur asked quietly.

'Those are his terms,' the man was looking nervous again due to the scowl on Arthur's face and the seething glares of the knights and musketeers. 'He will attack with his men and his creature until you are all dead if you do not comply.' The man mounted his horse quickly and took off in the direction of the torches that lit the edge of the forest wanting to spend no more time in danger.

'Let's get these fires out and post guards on the gate,' Arthur turned to the knights. 'Any hint of movement and I want to know about it! And somebody find out what that creature is!'

'I'll ask Gaius,' Merlin said under breath as he too wondered how Trickler could control what appeared to be a strong and powerful creature. Trickler surely didn't possess such magic and even if he did, where had he learnt it.

Arthur stormed inside as the knights and musketeers exchanged worried looks but continued to fill buckets of water to put out the fires. The gate was ruined and Leon quickly posted soldiers at the now gaping hole.

* * *

Arthur stormed through the corridors until he found himself in the throne room where Gaius and Gwen were setting up an infirmary to treat those hurt by the fire blasts. Already there were many men and women holding damp cloths over what Arthur could only think would be burns or cuts from falling debris.

'Arthur?' Gwen called sounding worried. 'Arthur?' He turned to her and handed her the parchment delivered on behalf of King Alined.

'What are you going to do?' she asked quietly after she had read it.

'Right now...I haven't got a clue,' Arthur sounded more resigned than Gwen had ever heard him.

'You'll think of something,' she said as she squeezed his arm in reassurance and moved to help the injured.

Merlin arrived and quickly found Gaius.

'Do you know what it is?' Merlin asked quietly. 'How can Trickler control it?'

'I do but how Trickler is controlling it something I'm must research,' Gaius looked in thought as he was trying to figure out which book held his answer. 'Help me with the wounded for now.'

Merlin nodded and started to treat many of the men and women that had been hurt.

Not long after, the knights and musketeers entered the hall and Aramis quickly moved to start treating the wounded without a glance to the others.

Gwaine watched him with a confused expression.

'He's our medic,' D'Artagnan told the knight with a grin.

'D'Artagnan,' Aramis called. 'Go and get some more water from the well. Porthos see if you can find some more cloth for bandages and Athos ask Gaius what he needs.' Aramis didn't even look at them as he issued his orders.

'You don't argue with him in this mood,' Athos sighed as he moved to comply.

'Not unless you want to lose the argument,' Porthos agreed.

'I suggest we go before he tells us to get moving,' D'Artagnan whispered.

Gwaine smirked at Percival as they watched the musketeers leave. Lancelot wasn't that scary!

'Gwaine, Percival,' Aramis turned. 'See if you can find more tables and chairs for the people to rest. Standing around isn't doing them any good and check for shock. Now!' he shot a glance towards them.

On the other hand, this version of Lancelot, technically he was Aramis, was far scarier than the quiet man they knew. Aramis shot another glance at them as they quickly went off to find more tables and chairs and other men to help them in their task. Aramis chuckled to himself as he realised his manner worked on the knights as well as the musketeers.

* * *

It took many hours but soon of the wounded were eventually treated and thankfully no-one had been killed in the attack. Arthur had moved himself to the council chambers as he pondered what to do next. He didn't want to risk further harm to his people and he knew that whatever that thing was it wasn't going to be easy to defeat. He also could not sign Camelot over to Alined. He would never do that.

'What are you thinking?' Guinevere's voice startled Arthur slightly.

'I don't know how to fight this,' he admitted quietly. 'Is Gaius finished yet?'

'He's going to check on his theory and then he'll tell you what he knows,' Gwen said quietly as she sat beside him.

'Is everyone accounted for?' Arthur asked quietly.

'Yes. The musketeers have certainly proven themselves useful,' Gwen smiled. 'Lancelot is now quite the physician.'

'I don't know what to do,' Arthur admitted looking resigned. 'Some king I am.'

'Don't you dare!' Gwen snapped making Arthur jump. 'You are a good king, Arthur. Very good. Wait for Gaius to do his research and then we can make a plan.'

'You're right. As always,' he smiled as he leaned across and kissed her.

* * *

'Is it bad?' Merlin asked Gaius his voice full of apprehension.

'Well, it's not good,' Gaius said as he read the pages in front of him. 'Trickler must be controlling it and from this I can see no way to stop it.'

'There has to be a way,' Merlin insisted. 'There always is. I have this feeling that Lancelot is important to this. Why else would he be back?'

'I think we better inform the King of what we know,' Gaius stood slowly as his joints creaked. He'd been on his feet for far too long.

'He's not going to like it,' Merlin huffed.

They made their way to the council chambers and saw the knights and musketeers approaching from the opposite direction. Silently they all filtered in to the room where Arthur and Gwen were waiting.

'What is that creature Gaius?' Arthur asked looking rather solemn and exasperated.

'It is a phoenix, Sire,' Gaius stated. 'It was born from its own ashes to live and then die in a burst of flame. Thus restarting the everlasting cycle.'

'So it can be killed?' Arthur asked eager for an explanation.

'It is a powerful magical creature. It dies within its own cycle. I fear that mortal weapons will not harm it,' Gaius said dejectedly as Arthur slumped back in his chair.

'How is Trickler controlling it? Leon asked as the news that the phoenix was unlikely to be killed easily registered in the men's minds.

'I believe Trickler enchanted it as it was reborn,' Gaius stated calmly. 'High priestesses used to enchant the phoenix within the hour of its rebirth when its mind is at its most fragile. Somehow Trickler has found the key to controlling the phoenix.'

'Is there any way we can break that control?' Gwen asked.

'Not that I have found,' Gaius said apologetically. 'I cannot find a way to stop this creature while it is under Trickler's influence. Releasing it may not be the best idea either.'

'Why?' Aramis asked.

'Because a phoenix can be rather temperamental. It is controlled by its emotions,' Gaius' news was devastating to the men in the room but Aramis noticed Merlin's determined expression. The young warlock clearly had an idea of his own.

'Thank you, Gaius,' Arthur said quietly as he leant on the table and placed his chin on his hands.

The knight's, recognising Arthur's need to be alone, indicated to the musketeers that it was time to leave. The men filed out of the room and Gwen quickly followed behind.

'What will he do?' D'Artagnan asked to no-one in particular.

'The right thing,' Gwen answered as the knights nodded.

Aramis continued to watch Merlin as he was sure his friend was up to something.

'I think we should all get some rest,' Percival said quietly. 'Especially you Leon. You look shattered!' The knights laughed as Leon nodded. A couple of day's bed rest had hardly given him the chance to recover properly.

The musketeers went to their rooms as the knights went to theirs. While the other men tried to sleep Aramis stayed awake. He knew Merlin was up to something and he was going to find out what.

* * *

'Congratulations Trickler,' Alined grinned widely. 'Your plan is working well.'

'Thank you Master,' Trickler grinned back and drank some wine.

'It would terrible for it to fail now,' Alined growled to ensure Trickler knew he was one his last chance. Trickler gulped at Alined's tone.

'I assure you Master, the phoenix cannot be controlled by anyone but me. The Dochraid assured me of that,' Trickler did his best to sound confident but Alined would not believe it until he had Camelot in his grasp.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Trickler approached the cave where the Dochraid was said to live. Though sightless she was able to command dark magic and her advice in the dark arts could not be superseded. Trickler could feel the nerves in his stomach as he held the engraved jar tightly to his body. It had taken a while but from the markings he had deduced that the jar contained phoenix ashes which would birth a phoenix when opened. However, he needed some advice.

He was aware that the Dochraid could not be fully trusted but had hoped that the defeat of Arthur Pendragon would be payment enough for her services.

He entered the cave, torch alight, taking careful and quiet steps. The stalactites dangled from the ceiling sharp and ready to induce pain. The stalagmites littered the floor of the cave and Trickler struggled to find his way past in the gloom. He stubbed his toes many times while his heart kept racing.

'Visitor,' the Dochraid called. 'What brings you to my cave?'

'I...,' Trickler stammered as the sightless Dochraid approached. She took his hand and smelled it.

'Who are you?' she asked her sightless eyes knowing exactly where his face was.

'I'm Trickler,' he managed to say as she finally let go of him.

'What can I do for you and your master King Alined?' she croaked with a grin.

'I have this,' he held out the jar and placed it within her reach. She took it and ran her hands across the engraving and even licked it as though the taste could tell her something.

'The ashes of a phoenix magically held within this jar,' she said confidently. 'You wish to know how to control it?'

'Yes, I have heard that it can be done,' Trickler managed more confidently.

'And what do you intend to do with it?' she glared, well her sockets seemed to be glaring.

'Destroy Camelot,' Trickler said assuredly. 'Defeat King Arthur and allow King Alined to rule. Magic will return to the land.'

'A noble cause,' she mused. 'And what of my payment?'

'You will no longer have to hide in this cave. You will have a place in my master's Camelot,' Trickler announced as the Dochraid smiled exposing her rotten teeth.

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Well, I can give you the spell to enchant the phoenix but you will need all of your power,' the Dochraid warned as she returned the jar to him.

She turned and searched in the gloom as Trickler felt excitement build within him. She turned back holding a very old spell book.

'Find the page with the inscription and you must concentrate for it to work. This is dark magic and requires no distraction otherwise it can go horribly wrong,' she warned. 'Use the power of the full moon to create the strongest bond and then no-one but you can control it. It will do your bidding without hesitation. Your bidding alone. The bond can only be broken by a stronger one and that is impossible.'

'Thank you,' Trickler was grateful for her help. 'I will ensure that once Camelot is in my master's hands you will be free.'

'I hold you to your promise,' the Dochraid replied and she turned away melting into the gloom.

Trickler returned gleefully to his master holding his prize.

'Did you get it?' Alined demanded.

'Yes,' Trickler smiled and giggled. 'The full moon is three days hence and the Dochraid assures me that would be the best time to summon it.'

Three days later with the moon at its fullest Trickler prepared for the summoning and binding.

'Don't screw this up Trickler,' Alined swept out of the room to leave Trickler alone so he could concentrate.

Trickler had found the page he required and was now sure of what he needed to do. He carefully opened the jar and tipped the ashes into a pile on the table. He didn't know how long it would take for the phoenix to rise from its ashes but he knew the spell had to be conducted within the hour of its appearance.

For half an hour Trickler watched the ashes wondering if anything would appear. Then suddenly the ashes started to move and started to form a shape. Before his eyes the ashes were transformed into a pink featherless bird that could be held in the palm of his hand which squawked loudly.

Trickler quickly placed a saucer of water in front of it and the bird began to drink greedily. Trickler looked to the book and started to recite the spell.

'Ab igne cinis est reviviscere.

Circulus habet initium neque finem.

Potestas affectuum et te perdere noluit.

Imperium Arma tua est ignis, sed est stultitia.

Scire tenetur et imperium.

Desine ab ira et gaudium quem ignoratet captio.

Disce militare fidei.

Quia fides.

Fides nostra.

Commilitant tui.'

Trickler's eyes flashed gold as the featherless bird stopped and turned to its master. The man and bird stared at each other for a moment before the bird bowed signifying its obedience.

Trickler smiled as he now had the weapon to destroy King Arthur and hand Camelot to King Alined, freeing magic again.

* * *

Merlin knew that there was only one course of action left open to him. Gaius' books had not yielded an answer to the question of the phoenix and he knew only one person who may be able to tell him how to defeat the creature.

Due to the attack, the castle had been bustling with people later than usual and Merlin had to bide his time. Gaius also kept shooting him suspicious looks but thankfully no-one required overnight observation.

As Gaius finally fell asleep Merlin quietly left his room. He quickly found the passageway he needed but he was too focused on his own musings to notice the dark figure standing in the corner.

'Still up to your old tricks Merlin?'

* * *

 **A/N: The creature is a phoenix! There is a specific reason for using this creature and I will allow you to ponder what that is. I hope the chapter makes sense and as I said in the intro this was a much better version than the first. Please let me know what you think as feedback is important to me. :)**

 **Aqua inebriat – Water soak**

 **Aqua irriget – Water drench**

 **Trickler's spell:**

 **From fire you came to ashes to life again.**

 **A circle has no beginning or end.**

 **Emotions power you and destroy you.**

 **Fire is your weapon but control is your folly.**

 **Bind with me and learn control.**

 **Learn to savour the joy and stop the anger.**

 **Learn to fight for your beliefs.**

 **For my beliefs.**

 **Our beliefs.**

 **Fight alongside your master.**

 **N/B: The spell is Latin and was translated a sentence at a time. I'm not sure how accurate that is but this was what the app told me. :)**


	21. The Reason

**Again, I apologise for the lengthy time in updating. Life kinda got in the way but as I have said before I fully intend to finish this story. Thank you all for being so patient and welcome to everyone who has Followed and Favourited in that time. :) I do appreciate it.**

 **Slightly shorter chapter but very much an important one. Just a note that in this chapter I have referred to Lancelot rather than Aramis. This was because with the direction of the chapter I felt the character was leaning more towards the Lancelot side. I hope that it isn't confusing.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty – The Reason

'What are you doing here Lancelot?' Merlin asked slightly testily after the shock the knight had given him. He had forgotten how well Lancelot knew him.

'Waiting for you,' Lancelot smiled back in his chainmail with his sword at his hip as he stepped into the light. 'You're going to ask the dragon, aren't you?'

'I have no choice,' Merlin said as he opened the door that led outside. 'Go back.'

Lancelot merely smiled and walked through the door as well.

'Go back,' Merlin said more insistently. 'You can't abandon your friends.'

'I'm not abandoning them and I reckon they'll be far safer than we will,' for the first time since his return Merlin saw the true Lancelot staring back at him. It seemed that Aramis and Lancelot were truly the same person deep down. Aramis may be louder, more open and have significantly more facial hair but Merlin could see the emotional depth of the men was the same.

'It's going to be dangerous,' Merlin said earnestly and received a smirk in return.

'Well I didn't think it would be a leisurely walk considering that we have to get past the army in the woods so that you can call the dragon and keep your skill as a dragonlord secret,' Lancelot retorted. 'Oh, and we have to make it back to the castle unobserved and before anyone realises we were missing,' he added.

'We always embraced a challenge,' Merlin grinned.

'Yes, and most of them nearly got us killed,' Lancelot retorted as the men started making their way along the castle wall checking where Alined's troops were likely to be in the forest. They travelled for about a mile or so before the light from the campfires of Alined's men were no longer visible.

'This has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever done,' Lancelot mumbled.

'Really?' Merlin raised his eyebrows.

'I said 'one of' not the stupidest, not ' **the** ' stupidest,' Lancelot smirked.

'Well you don't have to be here so you can go back,' Merlin said haughtily hoping to rile his friend slightly.

'Who would look after you?' Lancelot cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

'You mean I'll be looking after you,' Merlin smirked back.

'Whatever you say,' Lancelot sighed. 'Move.'

The warlock and the knight moved stealthily through the forest. In the distance they could see the lit campfires and the occasional shadow of the men that sat around them. They listened and could only hear the sound of voices as the men talked in cheerful moods. Thankfully, it appeared that no dogs had caught the scent of the intruders and they quietly made their way to the meadow that Merlin had used on many occasions to seek the council of the dragon.

'Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!' Merlin called as he looked up to sky.

'So he can hear you anytime and anywhere?' Lancelot asked with slight bewilderment.

'Yes,' Merlin smiled. 'Although, it depends how far away he is for his time to arrive.'

'How many times have you done this?' Lancelot asked curiously.

'More than I can count,' Merlin said as they retreated to the trees so they couldn't be seen standing in the open.

'And Arthur has no idea?'

'None.' Merlin replied as he ducked his head slightly.

'He's King now. Surely you can tell him?' Lancelot's tone wasn't accusing, merely suggestive.

'How?' Merlin answered sounding lost. 'How can I tell him that I have lied to him for all these years?'

'Arthur is stubborn and rarely acknowledges he's wrong but he's not a fool,' Lancelot replied earnestly.

Merlin gave a derisive snort, 'Really?'

'He's bound to be angry but he will see the truth in time,' Lancelot assured his friend.

'I will. I just need to find the right time,' Merlin said trying to end the conversation.

'Don't leave it too late,' Lancelot recognised that Merlin wasn't about to continue this track but he realised his friend had heard him.

The sound of flapping wings floated across the meadow and a large flying shadow appeared in the distance. Within moments Kilgharrah settled himself down in the meadow as Merlin and Lancelot walked out to greet him.

* * *

Arthur was trying to understand what he should do next. He couldn't hand Camelot over to Alined but Gaius had no way of defeating the phoenix. Just to make matters worse, Merlin had disappeared and nobody seemed to know where he was. Arthur even had Gwaine check the tavern!

Arthur decided that Lancelot would likely know as Merlin was closest to the knight. Lancelot's death had hit Merlin hard but there were definitely secrets that those two kept for each other. Secrets that Arthur would love to know but realised he probably never would.

Arthur knocked on Lancelot's door and received no answer. He knocked again and still the same. Arthur quietly opened the door to find the room empty but he soon realised Lancelot's chainmail and sword were gone.

'Problem?' D'Artagnan's voice made Arthur jump and both men laughed at his reaction.

'Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you,' D'Artagnan apologised.

'No, it's alright,' Arthur waved away the apology. 'Do you have any idea where Lance-, I mean Aramis, is?'

'No,' D'Artagnan looked around the empty room as if Aramis would appear from thin air. 'He came back with us but I haven't been out of my room since. We can check with the others.'

They knocked on Athos' door and he told them, like D'Artagnan, that he hadn't seen Aramis. Porthos said the same.

'This is ridiculous!' Arthur exclaimed. 'Where are they?' Leon and the knight's came around the corner just as Arthur was venting his frustration.

'We've checked the whole castle,' Leon announced.

'They're not here,' Percival sighed.

'Then where the hell are they?!' Arthur roared to no-one in particular.

'I hope they haven't done anything stupid,' Elyan said quietly with concern in his voice.

'Let's hope they're alright,' Gwaine muttered.

'Alright?' Arthur turned on Gwaine. 'If they are now they won't be when I've finished with them!' Arthur stormed off leaving the knights sharing exasperated glances while the musketeers looked slightly shocked at the turn of events.

'This has happened before, I take it?' Athos asked the knights but clearly he already knew the answer.

'Yes,' Gwaine sighed. 'Merlin disappears, quite a lot actually.'

'And often Lancelot disappeared with him,' Percival finished Gwaine's thought.

'Those two were incredibly close,' Elyan said with a sigh.

'It seems that nothing has changed,' Leon said with a glint of amusement.

'Or maybe, when it comes to helping a friend,' Athos started.

'Aramis isn't much different than Lancelot,' Porthos finished.

'Let's hope they're ok,' D'Artagnan reiterated Gwaine's thought. 'But this is Aramis...'

Worried looks passed all around as an unhealthy, nervous feeling developed in their stomachs.

* * *

'You know why I've called you,' Merlin stated as the dragon eyed him beadily.

'Yes,' Kilgharrah replied. 'You need to know how to defeat the phoenix that is under the control of Trickler.'

'You know how, don't you?' Lancelot asked.

'I do, but no magic can help you here,' the dragons stated calmly.

'What?!' Merlin exclaimed. 'There must be something! I cannot let Camelot burn!'

'Sometimes you do not listen, young warlock,' the dragon chastised quietly. 'The solution to this problem is a magic as old as the earth itself, therefore even your great power cannot penetrate it. It is the power of life and death. The phoenix is reborn from its own ashes in cycle that never ends. As you and I are kin, the phoenix can only be brought out of Trickler's spell by its own kin.'

'We need another phoenix?' Merlin asked looking confusedly at the dragon.

'No,' Lancelot's voice penetrated Merlin's thoughts and the attention of both the dragon and Merlin turned to him. 'You need someone who has died and lived again. That is why I'm here.' Lancelot looked to the dragon who slowly nodded.

'Only you know the feelings of being born again,' the dragon said with his focus on Lancelot. 'The phoenix is a creature of emotion. Love, hate, desire, rage and those feelings are ever present. It cannot exert control as humans can as it does not possess the will to do so. That is why Trickler can control it as it is unable to fight back.'

'How do I stop it?' Lancelot asked.

'Be warned there will be a price to pay,' Kilgharrah said seriously.

'If it saves Camelot I will pay it gladly,' Lancelot replied earnestly making Kilgharrah smirk.

'Again you have proven you are the bravest and noblest of them all,' the dragon said warmly. 'You do not even know the price and you are already willing to pay it.'

Lancelot looked slightly abashed and Merlin shrugged as if to say, 'I told you so'.

'What do I need to do?' Lancelot asked.

'As Merlin and I share the bond of kinship, you must do the same with the phoenix,' the dragon stated. 'You and you alone know the emotions of living again and you must use those emotions to reach out to the phoenix.'

'How?'

'You must talk to it,' Kilgharrah said simply. 'Tell it how you felt when you realised you had lived before. The phoenix will respond with your connected emotions and eventually will come to you. You must touch for the bond to be secured. Then you will control the phoenix and you can stop its attack.'

'That's it?' Lancelot asked with a sigh.

'What's the catch?' Merlin asked as Lancelot realised he had forgotten about the 'price to pay'.

'The phoenix is pure emotion,' the dragon explained. 'The bond works both ways. Your ability to control your emotions is shared with the phoenix allowing it to make decisions and control its own emotions. However, in doing so it will transfer its slavery to emotion making it harder for you to control yours. This will last for eternity and every life you and the phoenix may live. You must consider the effects of responding to emotion with a reduced will to control it.'

'You mean that when I return with the musketeers I will still be bound to the phoenix?' Lancelot asked.

'Yes.'

'I was brought here to stop the phoenix. I cannot return until the phoenix is tamed, can I?'

'No,' the dragon replied simply.

'Then I have no choice,' Lancelot gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'Camelot must be saved. Besides, humans are able to learn more restraint and I will have my brothers to help me.'

'I wish you luck, young knight,' the dragon said as he spread his wings. 'Remember that you can control your emotions but you will feel all emotions more powerfully than before. You must take heed so that your emotions do not cause you to find trouble.' The dragon flew into the air leaving Merlin and Lancelot to watch after him.

'No pressure,' Merlin smirked.

'I'm beginning to understand how you constantly feel,' Lancelot shot back with his own smirk.

* * *

'Should we go and look for 'im?' Porthos asked Athos and D'Artagnan. They had congregated in Athos' room after the knights had returned to their own rooms.

'Where would we start?' Athos asked as he rubbed his forehead.

'We don't know the area well enough,' D'Artagnan agreed.

'They must have gone to the dragon,' Porthos said and the other two nodded.

'But we can't mention that to anyone as it would expose Merlin,' D'Artagnan sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

'We have to hope that they know what they're doing,' Athos leant back in his chair. 'Aramis is rather skilled with a broadsword, thanks to his past as Lancelot, and Merlin is surely powerful enough to defend them if need be.'

'So we just wait?' Porthos asked with his concern for Aramis evident.

'It's all we can do,' Athos said with an air of hopelessness.

* * *

'Well, at least I now know the reason why I was brought back,' Lancelot said with fake cheeriness.

'It's not exactly a good thing,' Merlin said sullenly.

'You're saying you're not happy to see me?' Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

'No,' Merlin huffed. 'Merely that I'm aware that as Aramis you are already far more in tune with your emotions. Lancelot was never as ...'

'Frivolous?' Lancelot suggested.

'Well, yes,' Merlin agreed. 'Controlling our emotions is what makes us human and you'd be giving a part of yourself away.'

'True,' Lancelot sighed. 'Aramis is far more likely to respond to his emotions and combining with the phoenix will only make that worse. But I do have friends that can keep me in check.'

'Will that be enough though?' Merlin looked worried. 'Defeating the phoenix is one thing but trading your control is another.'

'You heard Kilgharrah, we both know I have no choice,' Lancelot reached out and gave Merlin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'I can't get my friends my friends back to where they belong unless I do this. They don't belong here.'

Lancelot speeded up and walked ahead of Merlin who was trying to decipher what was wrong with Lancelot's last words.

They moved quietly through the trees but soon realised that they were closer to Alined's camp than they thought. They would have to be extra careful.

'This is dangerous,' Lancelot whispered.

'We just need to get far enough away,' Merlin mumbled.

The continued to sift their way through the trees until they finally managed to find their bearings and headed towards the castle.

'That was close,' Merlin said with an unsteady breath.

'Too close,' Lancelot shook his head and he took some deep breaths.

'Close enough for yer,' came a voice from behind them making their blood run cold.

* * *

 **A/N: I will update this when I get a chance. Thank you for your patience. :)**


	22. Patience

**Hello. The title of this chapter is rather ironic I think as it also describes exactly what you, my readers, are currently exhibiting. I thank you all for your patience and sticking with this story. I must say that this fic has been more popular than I thought, considering it is a crossover.**

 **This is a bit of a filler chapter and I'm enjoying writing the different aspects of Aramis/Lancelot. In the last chapter Lancelot was definitely in charge but I feel this is swaying back to Aramis. The chapter is a bit all over the place but I felt it necessary as there were some holes that needed to be filled.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Patience

Merlin and Lancelot turned to find three of Alined's men stood behind them with their swords drawn. Lancelot's hand went to his own sword as he took stock of the situation. With Merlin's magic they could easily escape but they would have to kill the men to keep Merlin's magic a secret.

That thought shifted from his mind when he heard a small, high pitched laugh and Lancelot saw Merlin tense at the approaching newcomer.

'Well, well,' the newcomer said looking directly at Merlin. 'Arthur's servant has many lives,' he laughed comically.

'Trickler,' Merlin sneered. 'You left me to die.'

'But you didn't!' Trickler said with a high-pitched squeak and an amused but inquiring look.

'I had some help from my friends,' Merlin said staring Trickler down.

'And I assume this is one of them,' Trickler said as he moved towards Lancelot. 'You won't be needing that,' he pointed at Lancelot's sword. Within a second Trickler's eyes flashed gold and Lancelot's sword soared into the sky and into the trees.

Lancelot cursed internally as his sword ended up 20 feet away from him and hidden in the trees.

'So, who...are...you?' Trickler asked in and annoying sing-song voice, giving each word a different note.

Lancelot looked to Merlin who just gazed back.

'You don't want to tell me,' Trickler said as he approached the knight. 'No matter. Sicut somnus infantem.' Trickler's eyes flashed gold as Merlin's and Lancelot's eyes shut. They were asleep before they hit the ground.

* * *

Dawn broke and King Arthur was woken by his wife getting out bed. Normally, Merlin came in looking far too cheerful for that time of morning and made a complete mess of breakfast while taunting Arthur in any way he could think of. Where was Merlin?

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted as he often did. He waited for Merlin to peer around the door with a stupid smile on his face. Only Merlin didn't appear.

'Where is he?!' Arthur muttered as he moved out of bed.

'Perhaps he hasn't returned yet,' Gwen's voice floated over from behind the screen as she was getting changed.

'What?!' Arthur responded as he wasn't yet fully awake. He did hear Gwen's disbelieving sigh.

'You can't have forgotten that you couldn't find him or Lancelot last night, or have you?' she said despairingly as she poked her out from around the screen.

Arthur gave her a curious look as he remembered that he had been looking for Merlin and Lancelot last night.

'He's not back?' Arthur suddenly looked around the room as if Merlin would miraculously appear.

'It appears not,' Gwen returned to behind the screen.

'This is becoming a habit,' Arthur grumbled, trying to cover the fact that he was beginning to feel worried about his servant.

'Most likely he's with Lancelot, so he should be safe,' Gwen said as she emerged fully clothed from behind the screen as Arthur searched through his cupboard for a clean shirt and breeches.

'I'll check with the others,' Arthur said pulling the shirt over his head. 'Hopefully they just got back late last night and I only need to shout at them for disappearing,' Arthur said as he continued to dress.

'Let's hope so,' Gwen agreed but though neither of them spoke it, they were worried for their friends.

* * *

Captain Tréville was at his wits end. Where on Earth could they be? The Inseparables had disappeared without warning and had been gone a full four days! It was now the fifth morning and Tréville knew he had to send out a search party. The problem was that nobody else was really aware that they were missing and the last thing he needed was the Cardinal finding out and telling tales to Louis.

He paced his office as he considered who it would be best to send. He trusted that none of the men would knowingly give away the Inseparables disappearance but some men were more loose-tongued than others.

Tréville finally made his decision and strode out to the balcony. 'Gabriel, Joubert, Vasselin,' he called across the courtyard. 'My office now.' He turned on his heel and waited for the men to arrive at his office.

The three men entered to see a stern looking Tréville standing behind his desk, bracing himself on the back of his chair.

'What I'm about to tell you, you will tell no other man. Is that clear?' he said sternly as looked to all three men who nodded in return. 'I'm sending the three of you north of here to the villages near Satan's wood.'

'We're looking for the Inseparables, aren't we?' Gabriel gave a small grin as Tréville realised that the disappearance of his best men had not gone unnoticed.

'Yes,' Tréville sighed. 'How did you know?' Tréville asked but he did register the confusion of the other two men.

'You wouldn't send them to sort skirmishes in the villages,' Gabriel said simply. 'Thought something was up but I wasn't sure what,' he gave a smile of satisfaction.

'I had no idea,' Vasselin said looking slightly nonplussed.

'Me neither,' agreed Joubert.

'So this isn't common knowledge then?' Tréville raised an eyebrow. 'Gabriel?' Tréville gave his best authoritative glare and could see the man was hiding something.

Gabriel sighed, 'I saw them leave,' he admitted. 'Aramis wasn't with them so I supposed that they were going after him.'

'Well, as far as anyone else knows I sent them to villages north of here near to Satan's wood,' Tréville said as he sat behind his desk. 'I don't need rumours of them deserting.'

'They would never desert!' Vasselin said a bit more forcibly than he meant to.

'I know,' Tréville replied calmly. 'Which is why I'm sending you to look for them and find out if there has been any disruption around the area.'

'And to bring them back?' Joubert asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

'And most importantly, to bring them back,' Tréville said. 'Here's some money and get yourselves ready as quickly as possible. I want them found and you will tell no-one the truth about where you are going. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Captain,' they chorused as Tréville dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

'Bring them back so I can kill them,' Tréville muttered under his breath as he determined the day's rotas.

* * *

Arthur entered the knights' mess hall and searched for his best men. He spotted them at the far table and was glad to see the musketeers with them. Arthur did notice that Lancelot was absent which made his heart sink. If Lancelot was absent then Merlin was most definitely missing too.

'Have any of you seen Merlin or Lancelot?' he asked getting straight to the point. He received shakes of the head all around.

'Something has happened,' Athos stated. 'Aramis would not stay away this long unless he was in trouble.'

'Merlin wouldn't either,' Gwaine agreed.

Arthur slumped down on the bench next to Athos. 'I don't need this right now!' he said forcibly, smacking the table with his right hand. His anger was evident but all sat around him knew he was also very worried. 'To do this now is irresponsible,' he huffed.

'Perhaps they were only trying to help,' D'Artagnan said with a shrug.

'How is this helping?' Arthur asked incredulously.

'Well, if they come back with answers on how to defeat the phoenix then I suppose it will,' Athos said dryly as he turned to Arthur.

'They're not back yet,' Arthur grimaced. 'I can't send anyone to look for them as we're going to need all the help we can get and we don't know where they went.'

'We're fighting then,' Percival stated matter-of-factly.

'Of course,' Arthur replied. 'We'll go down fighting if we have to.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Porthos gave a small smile.

'Yeah,' Elyan agreed with a grin.

'Never backed out yet,' Leon said with a nod to Arthur.

'Get everything ready that you think you'll need,' Arthur ordered and stood. 'And if you do happen to run into those **idiots** , tell them I want to see them straight away,' Arthur said with a small smirk before he left.

'Lancelot and Merlin better have some information otherwise Arthur going to make them pay,' Gwaine said with an amused look.

The men quickly finished breakfast and set about making sure they had the correct equipment as well as helping the soldiers sharpen swords and make arrows for the crossbows. A sense of worry had enveloped them all and they knew they wouldn't be whole again without their missing comrades.

* * *

Lancelot woke disoriented by the sounds of men and work around him. His head was thumping and the noise wasn't helping. He was lying on a hard surface which he surmised was the ground. He tried to move his hands and found that they were bound behind his back and behind what could only be a wooden post of some sort. He tried to open his eyes but was initially blinded by light. He breathed deeply trying to ward of the headache and gingerly opened his eyes again. He looked around and discovered that he was in a tent. The opening of the tent was allowing bright sunlight inside which was why he was now having to squint.

He knew his hands were bound so he tried moving his legs and felt them make contact with something. He struggled to turn but when he did he saw Merlin bound to another wooden post and still asleep.

Lancelot struggled to sit up and was thankful that his feet weren't tied together as well. Suddenly the tent was darker and Lancelot saw a man stood at the tent opening in silhouette.

'Awake are we?' he said with an amusement that made the knight wary. The man turned and left as Lancelot decided that he should wake Merlin.

'Merlin,' he hissed towards his friends sleeping form. Merlin grumbled but didn't appear to wake. 'Merlin!' he called more urgently, this time kicking his friend in the arm

'What?!' Merlin shouted and pulled his arms that were tied behind him causing him to hiss in pain.

'Sorry, but they found out I was awake,' the knight said apologetically.

'Where are we?' Merlin asked as he blinked at the pain of his own headache.

'I would guess that we're in Alined's camp,' Lancelot replied.

'Well that would be a good guess,' came deep voice from just outside the tent as King Alined stepped in to assess his prisoners. 'Knight's clearly aren't that clever to be caught spying on my camp.'

Lancelot just stared back with no expression while Merlin remained stoic.

'Surprised you'd bring Arthur's servant though,' Alined continued, unperturbed by the silence he faced. 'You're rather annoying,' he said to Merlin.

'Well you know, someone has to be,' he replied jovially making Lancelot smile.

'Hmm,' Alined smiled sinisterly. 'Arthur will find out that I do not appreciate being spied on,' he growled. 'You will be made an example of and Arthur will know he has lost. Trickler has learnt many to ways to hurt a man and he has been dying to use them.'

'I have,' came Trickler's voice as he appeared behind Alined. 'It was such a shame that I couldn't use them in the forest on all the knights and the King. Time was of the essence you see. You stopped us once Merlin, but not again.'

'You are very troublesome for a serving boy,' Alined agreed.

'Well, you're not the first to say it,' Merlin put on a smile hoping to hide his fear.

'True,' Lancelot agreed. 'Not to mention I've thwarted many a plan as well and not just in this life.'

The end of Lancelot's comment seemed to confuse the men but they disregarded it.

'Soon you'll find out what happens to those that anger me,' Alined threatened.

'Looking forward to it,' the knight replied with a smile. Lancelot realised at that moment that his comment was far more like Aramis than Lancelot.

'So am I,' Trickler cooed as he and Alined turned and left. Unfortunately, now that they were awake two guards had appeared and the look Merlin shot his friend told Lancelot that he couldn't use his magic with them there. For the moment, they were, well and truly, stuck.

* * *

Gabriel, Vasselin and Joubert headed towards Satan's wood. They had all heard the stories about people entering the wood never to be seen again. None them took much interest in the stories but they all wanted to avoid the wood as much as possible. Just in case.

They came to the first village and asked around. All the villagers seemed wary of the musketeers and weren't forthcoming with information. The main flow of the answers suggested that the Inseparables hadn't been seen but nor were the people likely to have said anything if they had seen them.

The musketeers sighed and decided to try the next village. The people there were as suspicious as the last village, although the innkeeper did make it clear that no soldiers had been seen in that area. He would have thrown them out if he had seen any.

The sun was starting to set by the time they reached the third village. The musketeers were weary and had made no inroads into the whereabouts of the Inseparables.

The people of the third village seemed to welcome them and politely told the musketeers that they had seen no other soldiers. The innkeeper offered them rooms for the night and they dejectedly agreed to continue their search the next day.

Suddenly, Gabriel turned sharply as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A few hundred metres away he saw a familiar shape in the distance. He started to move towards the shape in the field as Vasselin and Joubert followed, both clearly confused.

The closer he got the more certain he became. He knew that horse. Roger, Athos' stallion, stood munching on grass in the field and the horse lifted his head to look at the newcomers. He whinnied quietly as three more familiar stallions appeared. The Inseparables' horses were here but there was no sign of the men.

'Excuse me?' a female voice came from behind them. They turned to see a young woman of about twenty stood watching them 'What are you doing?'

'These horses, where did you get them mademoiselle?' Gabriel asked politely.

'My father came back with them a couple of days ago. He found them in the woods. Why do you ask?' she looked them curiously.

'They belong to friends of ours,' Vasselin replied.

'Fellow musketeers,' Joubert added.

'That would explain the equipment,' she said thoughtfully.

'Have you seen our friends?' Gabriel pushed gently.

'Papa didn't mention anyone,' she replied. 'He'll be back tomorrow and you can ask him then,' she smiled.

'Thank you for your help,' Gabriel smiled to her as they moved away from the horses. 'Let's get some sleep and see what the man knows tomorrow.' They headed for the inn knowing that much of the mystery was still yet to be solved.

* * *

Arthur sat waiting, well hoping, that Merlin and Lancelot would return at any moment so he could give them an earful. His scouts had told him Alined was preparing to attack with men on standby. It was possible he would be facing a manned attack as well as the phoenix.

Camelot's army was ready and Arthur was in no doubt he could win if the fighting was left to the men alone. The phoenix was an unknown and as it was in the control of Trickler then it could cause destruction without the men fighting at all. So far the phoenix had caused superficial damage but Alined would surely be able to rebuild if he won the battle. How many men would Camelot lose to the phoenix?

Arthur sighed as he tried to form a plan when his enemy held the advantage.

The door opened and Gwen appeared. She was wearing trousers and a shirt rather than her usual dresses. She would not be fighting but she was prepared. She would stay with Gaius to help the wounded and Arthur was sure there would be many of those.

'Here,' she pushed a plate of food in front of him. 'Eat,' she commanded as Arthur looked as though he was going to argue.

He took the plate and tried to eat some of the bread and cheese as she watched him closely.

'You're worse than Merlin,' he joked but instantly felt the worry for his friend.

'I thought they'd be back by now,' she admitted. 'The knights and the musketeers are worried. They're trying not to show it but they are.'

'It feels strange without Merlin,' Arthur confessed. 'He is likely with Lancelot so he will be ok.' Gwen nodded but she didn't seem convinced and, quite frankly, neither was Arthur.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Lancelot and Merlin had been watched ever since their visit from Trickler and Alined. Merlin was trying to find a second to release the ropes but he hadn't had the chance. The guards were constantly watching them.

'Hey, you,' Lancelot called trying to distract the guards. 'You don't look like a fighter. Well unless you count fighting for the pies,' he grinned at the larger of the two guards.

The guard moved across to the knight and punched Lancelot hard across the face making his left cheek graze against his teeth, drawing blood. The guard then kicked him in the stomach just to make his point. The smaller guard's eyes did not leave Merlin.

'Careful, I heard Trickler wants to play with them,' the smaller guard smirked causing the larger guard to laugh heartily.

Lancelot cursed under his breath. How could he have been so stupid?! He was staring at his boots and realised he was wearing Aramis' boots rather than the boots used by the Knights of Camelot. Aramis always carried a small knife in his right boot. He made a stretching move and was glad of his flexibility even though sitting on the hard ground had caused his muscles to stiffen. He moved himself up onto his knees and arched his back with his head resting on the pole.

'What are yer doin'?' the larger guard asked.

'Stretching,' he replied simply as he felt Aramis start to take over again. These were the kind of situations he relished. Making his opponents look like idiots.

While kneeling he shuffled his feet backwards so that his ankles were now behind the pole. It was harder than usual as he was wearing chainmail but he knew he couldn't afford to fail. He moved his head to the right of the pole.

'It's good for your circulation, especially when you've been sat in the same position for so long,' he explained as he reached down to the brim of his boot. It was a very difficult stretch. 'You know you should always stretch in the morning, gets you ready for the day,' he continued as he managed to pull the knife out of his boot. Merlin watched on in fascination. Once the knife was in his grip he slowly brought his feet back around to sit down.

'That's better,' he said with a wide smile as he started to use the knife on the rope. The idiotic guards just laughed at his antics. They wouldn't be laughing soon.

The rope was thick but he knew he could get through it quickly. He felt the rope start to loosen and knew the moment was coming. His body hid the rope from view as he slowly extricated his hands and got the blood flowing back through them.

'What happens to you when we escape?' Merlin asked to get their attention.

'You won't escape!' the smaller guard laughed incredulously.

'No chance,' the larger guard agreed.

'I beg to differ,' Merlin grinned. Aramis saw his moment and threw the knife into the larger guard's throat causing him to splutter as blood flowed from his neck. He couldn't see the knife imbedded there and was scrambling to get a hold. The smaller guard watched with a stunned expression. Clearly he had never seen anything like this in his life. His hesitation was to Aramis' advantage.

Aramis could feel that his legs were leaden but he forced them to move and he quickly found himself in front of the smaller guard. Before the man could yell, he kneed him in the groin and snapped his neck. Aramis retrieved the knife from the neck of the larger guard who had now collapsed onto the ground and turned to see Merlin standing up having already used his magic to free himself. Aramis quickly took the larger guard's sword as Merlin took the other.

The sun had now set and Aramis wondered why no-one had heard the commotion. They had been quiet but not **that** quiet. He peaked out of the tent and could see Alined in the distance on the left. He was stood on something as he stood over his men and was clearly giving a speech of some kind. Trickler was beside him.

'Let's go,' Aramis said as he and Merlin quietly moved through the trees on the right. They could see Camelot in the distance and headed for home. They needed to get back as fast as possible as the battle would soon be upon them.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said in the intro I felt Aramis took over more in this chapter. There are many similarities between the characters but I felt Aramis was more likely to taunt the guards and be cheeky. As usual, if you have any comments I always like to hear them. :)**

 **Sicut somnus infantem - Sleep like baby.  
**


	23. The Battle for Camelot (Part I)

**Hello. This chapter was originally meant to be one chapter but now it is two. I decided to post the first part today even though the second part isn't finished. I reaslised that if this had been one chapter it would have been amazingly long and the wait for an update would have been a fair bit longer. So I hope this was the right way to do it. :)**

 **It is also a bit all over the place at the beginning but I think it was necessary when you have so many different scenes and view points.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain scenes of violence.**

 **A reminder that I don't own the characters and all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – The Battle for Camelot (Part I)

Dusk quickly approached and Camelot found itself lit by the soft light of the torches and staring at the numerous enemy torches dotted about in the distance. With the gate gone, Camelot was exceedingly vulnerable, perhaps more vulnerable than it had ever been. Arthur watched as his men readied for battle and he wondered how this battle could be won. As much as he tried to concentrate, his thoughts wandered to Merlin and Lancelot. Where were they? Were they even alive?

Arthur took his place in front of his men in the courtyard, the knights and musketeers at the forefront of the soldiers. Silence fell as the men turned to their leader.

'Today, we once again fight for Camelot and her people,' he stated with a practised tone that projected to every man in the courtyard. 'The enemy can be seen,' he pointed towards the torches by the tree line, 'and they will come. As we have always done, we will make a stand. Men we can fight but the phoenix is a creature of magic. Magic has once again been used to cause harm at the heart of Camelot. We must put the phoenix aside for we cannot stop it. We must deal with the men we can stop. FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!' Arthur raised his sword as the men reacted and cheered loudly. Loud enough for the enemy to hear.

* * *

King Alined and Trickler heard the commotion from their place hidden in the trees.

'Do they honestly think they can win?' Alined sneered and looked to Trickler.

'Does it matter?' Trickler replied with a giggle and Alined's face bore a wide grin.

'Excuse me, Your Majesty,' a small voice came from behind them. The owner was a stable boy brought along to care for the horses.

'Yes,' Alined said tersely.

'Th prinrs av esped,' he muttered while twisting his hands nervously.

'What?' Alined glared dangerously at the boy. 'Speak up!' he demanded.

The boy steeled himself, 'The prisoners have escaped,' he said more clearly but with a tremble in his voice.

'WHAT!' Alined bellowed making a lot of his men jump. Alined grabbed the boy by the shirt and glared at him. 'How did they escape?!'

'I don't know, Sire,' the boy trembled. 'The guards are dead.' Alined released the boy who crumpled to the ground.

'Trickler, see if you can find them quickly but don't waste too much time. They are only two men, they won't make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things,' Alined started to breathe deeply to control his anger. The men watched as their King's glare looked likely to set the forest on ablaze.

Trickler made his way to the prisoners' tent and found the bodies of the guards. Their swords were missing and Trickler cursed as he saw the sawn through rope by the post that had held the knight. It seemed that the knight had found a way to free himself and Arthur's troublesome servant. Trickler was sure he detected magic in the air but he thought no more of it as he found their tracks. He could see that they were heading for Camelot and it was likely that they couldn't be caught. Trickler promised himself that when they won this battle, and there was no way they could lose, Merlin would suffer at his hands. Such a nuisance for a serving boy.

* * *

Aramis and Merlin ran through the trees as fast as they could manage. Branches hit their faces and roots caused them to stumble but they knew they couldn't stop. Camelot was within sight, and with the torches lit, they knew the battle was not far away. They didn't know Alined's tactics but at some point the phoenix would surely come into play. That was when they could strike.

Aramis was trying to think exactly what he could say to a bird! The dragon had said emotions would connect them but Aramis was also somewhat nervous about taking away some of his emotional restraint. He wasn't exactly brilliant at controlling his emotions anyway!

'Ow!' Aramis was distracted from his thoughts at Merlin's cry.

'What happened?' Aramis asked as Merlin clutched his arm.

'Stupid branch!' Merlin said looking angrily at the branch that was sticking out just behind him.

'Seriously?' Aramis laughed and raised an eyebrow as Merlin glared back. 'You're so powerful but a branch defeats you,' Aramis couldn't hide his amusement.

'It hurts!' Merlin protested as he tried to look at the wound.

'Let's have a look,' Aramis sighed as saw a scratch on Merlin's arm that had broken the skin but had already started to clot. 'It's just a scratch but remind me to wash it when we get back. I would have thought you'd be able to heal such wounds.'

'That branch of my magic still needs work,' Merlin mumbled but heard the snort of laughter from his friend. 'I didn't mean it like that!' he exclaimed as he realised what he had said. Aramis had to bite down on his fist to stifle the laughter. 'Shut up,' Merlin brushed past his friend but his annoyance was already waning.

They heard the battle cheer in the distance and knew the battle would soon be starting without them.

* * *

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan exchanged knowing looks after Arthur's speech. It was rousing and given in a manner Tréville often used to motivate his men. However, between them they knew how important Merlin's magic was to the survival of Camelot and now they realised why Merlin had kept his magic secret from Arthur. Arthur was no friend of magic.

The musketeers watched as the men around them roared loudly in response to Arthur's speech. The battle was nearing and nerves were starting to take hold. Accomplished as they were with rapiers, a couple of days practise would not make them among the best here so they would have to be careful about the fights they sought.

* * *

King Alined sat on his horse watching Camelot like a hawk. The cheering had died down and now it was time to strike. The phoenix was his trump card and for now he would use his men to fight this battle. Once the battle was underway then the phoenix could be released as a distraction and the second wave of men could be unleashed. Even with the gate gone the entrance to Camelot was a bottleneck so numbers were not the most important thing here. He wanted Arthur to feel victory was close and then snatch it away from the young king. That victory would be sweet.

'First wave!' he called as the men stood to attention. 'March!'

* * *

Camelot heard the cries of the men as they started towards the citadel. The men did not run, they marched towards the open gate with purpose. A purpose to instil fear. Arthur looked around expecting the phoenix to appear but there was no sight of the winged creature.

'Gwaine, you and I will lead the first wave of men at the gate entrance. Percival and Leon you will be the next wave. Elyan the final the wave,' Arthur ordered swiftly. 'Musketeers,' he turned to Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan, 'you will guard the main entrance.'

'Are you trying to keep us out of danger?' Athos asked with a drawl.

'No,' Arthur gave a small smile. 'I need you three to stop anyone trying to get into the castle through the main entrance. Surprisingly that's where most attackers try to get in. I could post soldiers there and they probably wouldn't last long. You will be the last line of defence for those inside. I also need you to survey what's going on and react accordingly.'

'You're trusting us with that?' Porthos asked with a hint of surprise.

'Shouldn't I?' Arthur retorted.

'Good luck Arthur,' D'Artagnan nodded to the King.

'I hope we meet again,' Arthur quickly shook their hands and moved to his place in front of the gate. The musketeers moved towards the steps that led into the castle's main foyer and took their positions. From their position on the steps they could see the whole courtyard and could now see that Arthur was protecting them by not putting them in the thick of the action but was also relying on them to keep Alined's men out of the castle for as long as possible.

Alined's army approached with their swords drawn. Arthur had his own men with crossbows on ramparts and signalled for them to fire. Many of Alined's men were hit but then the men at the front of the enemy line took a knee and Alined's own men wielding crossbows were revealed. The front line of archers fired towards the men stood at the open gate while the second line fired into the ramparts. Groans of pain filtered around the Camelot gate as Arthur and Gwaine prepared for the onslaught.

'My kinda fighting this,' Gwaine huffed a small laugh as Alined's men started to charge. 'Never know what's going to happen next.'

'So that's why you're drunk all the time?' Arthur shot back. 'You can't plan, you just react.'

'More fun that way,' Gwaine said with agrin as he launched forward to attack the man in front of him with a loud yell which made Arthur smile, albeit momentarily as his own opponent appeared in front of him.

The air filled with the sounds of swords clanging as Alined's men tried to battle their way past the Camelot soldiers. Arthur's archers continued to fire at the tail of Alined's first wave of soldiers but they had formed a shield wall to protect themselves. The men used the power and solidity of the wall to move the battle further into Camelot's courtyard as the men led by Leon and Percival entered the fray. Elyan continued to hold his men back for as long as possible and already there were bodies unmoving on the ground. Blood was already seeping into the ground of the stone courtyard as the musketeers watched and analysed the scene. Waiting for someone to try their luck of getting into the castle.

As Alined's soldiers continued to advance Elyan and his wave of soldiers finally entered the fray. The courtyard was now brimming with men with very little to distinguish friend and foe in the gloom.

Arthur fought alone against four men, two of which he dispatched quickly and ruthlessly. The next two were clearly more seasoned fighters and from their small battle so far Arthur had determined that these men had fought side-by-side before. Arthur ducked a blow and rolled on the ground taking aim at one of the men's legs and sliced across his calves causing the man to scream as he fell. The man still standing charged at Arthur who timed his roll to perfection and stood facing the man. Both were breathing heavily already but charged towards each other, swords clanging as they fought for supremacy. The man stumbled over and fell as he forgot about his comrade and lay facing the King over the other man who was now white with fear. Arthur showed no mercy as he thrust his sword through both of them.

Gwaine was battling hard against his opponent who was slightly shorter than him but much broader. Gwaine, however, was quicker and quickly danced around his opponent before slicing the man's thigh causing him to drop to the ground. Before Gwaine could finish him off another man charged towards Gwaine with his sword raised. Gwaine managed to deflect the blow with his own sword but staggered backwards from the weight of the blow. Clearly, the first man was a friend of the second man as the second man's face grew in anger as he saw his friend clutching his thigh, trying to stem the flow of blood which was flowing at an alarmingly fast rate. Gwaine reasoned that with that amount of blood already lost the first man was already as good as dead and could feel the anger emanating from his new attacker. The swords clashed as the man attacked the knight in anger. Left and right and left again. Gwiane continued to parry as he then made his move. He ducked under the clashing swords and turned his back towards his opponent before thrusting his left elbow into the man's chest. The man buckled as Gwaine disarmed him and Gwaine did not hesitate as he thrust the man's sword into his chest, killing him instantly. Gwaine looked around to find his next opponent.

Percival often found his height and size to be an advantage in battle but it did often make him noticeable in a crowd. This battle was no exception as he as he found himself besieged by three men at once. All were considerably shorter than him but, although he was agile for man of his height, he couldn't compete with their speed. He felt a sword slice across his left bicep and winced.

'We're gonna take down the giant!' one of the men roared to his two comrades, one had red hair and the other a scar across his cheek, who smiled gleefully at their comrade's antics.

Percival steeled himself. He'd finish the gobby one last. He took his stance and watched. The red haired man attacked first and Percival blocked his attack with his sword. The scarred man seized his chance, or so he thought. Percival saw him coming and moved quickly out of the way as the man charged at thin air. The red haired man looked surprised by the turn of events and the gobby man started to charge. Percival grabbed the armour of the red haired man and used him as a shield as the gobby man thrust his sword forward, fatally injuring his comrade. Percival threw the dying man aside and took his stance again against the remaining two men. The gobby one attacked again and Percival deflected sending the man to his knees. Percival turned to the scarred man who tried to attack Percival's calves to make him fall but Percival was aware of this trick as Gwaine had got him a few weeks earlier with the same trick. Percival blocked the sword with his own before punching the scarred man in the face, breaking his nose and making him stumble. Percival was ruthless as he sliced at the man who fell still as soon as he hit the ground.

The gobby one now had Percival's full attention which was something the man didn't seem to relish. He looked around to see if any help was coming but the look on his face told Percival it wasn't likely.

'Hey!' Gwaine's voice sounded close by. 'Need any help?' although from Gwaine's tone Percival was sure his friend was just jesting.

'No thanks,' Percival kept his eyes on his target. 'This one's mine.' Percival didn't see Gwaine's smile as the knight left to find another fight.

'You're going down giant!' the man stated before he launched himself at Percival. Percival gave a little smile as intercepted the man's blow with his sword before grabbing the man's chainmail. He lifted the man level with his face and the man dropped his sword as he fumbled to release Percival's grip on his chainmail.

'This giant doesn't die easily,' Percival snarled as he slammed the man into the ground before thrusting his sword through his chest. Percival had always hated those who picked on those who were different.

Percival only then realised that he felt a searing pain in his side. His left hand touched the gash just below his ribs and he was horrified to see blood oozing from the wound. He tried to take deep breaths to lower his heart rate but he knew this wasn't good.

Leon and Elyan had found themselves together fighting a wave of men. For the most part these men were inefficient and many had already fallen. Leon, though he would never admit it, still had some stiffness and pain in his left arm. He was sure he was going to split the stitches but he didn't care. Elyan was battling hard and had already received a blow to his ribs that may have cracked them.

Together they fought side-by-side with Leon on the right and Elyan on the left. Leon swung his sword a shoulder height and managed to decapitate on man while slicing another man's throat. Elyan ducked a blow and charged into his opponent's torso knocking the man off his feet as Elyan then finished him off. Gwaine appeared just in time to stop another soldier attacking Leon's back as Leon was busy fighting another opponent. The three knights formed a triangle and quickly dispatched the men coming their way.

The musketeers watched the chaos beneath them but kept on guard. The temptation to run into the fight, as they often had themselves, was high but they also knew that some of Alined's soldiers would break free from the fight and it was their job to protect those inside the castle.

Soon they were busy as a group of six of Alined's men broke free from the scuffle and headed towards the stairs. Fighting on stairs had its advantages and its drawbacks but the musketeers were experienced enough to know them well. 'Two each,' Porthos growled as Alined's men approached.

Porthos took his place on the left while D'Artagnan took the right. Athos was in the centre. All of them noticed the void that was the absence of Aramis but now was not the time to dwell on what had happened to their friend. From their place on the top of the stairs they moved down to fight their foes.

Balance was key for a musketeer and all three showed that they knew exactly how to win, even with weapons that they were unaccustomed to. D'Artagnan easily manoeuvred his opponents about and quickly struck with a heavy blow to the shoulder of one, making the man cry out in pain before he stumbled and fell down the stairs. The second man was clearly unhappy with the situation as D'Artagnan now towered over him. He sliced a D'Artagnan's feet but the Gascon jumped to avoid the move before swinging his sword and slicing the man's neck. Blood gushed from the wound and D'Artagnan surmised the he had hit the main blood vessel in the neck, often referred to as the jugular or carotid artery, or so Aramis had told him.

Athos took on his opponent's together and saw that one was trying to move higher on the steps. Athos had brought his dagger as he threw it at the man, piercing the thigh as the man tumbled down a few steps and dropped his sword completely. Athos used the broadsword to good effect as he parried with the other man. He saw his chance and swiped across the man's stomach. With the chainmail the action did not slice deeply but it was enough to surprise the man momentarily. Athos took full advantage as he put his weight behind the sword and thrust it through the chainmail into the man's chest. Athos then retrieved his dagger from the fallen man's thigh. The blood flow told Athos the man would not last long so he thrust his sword through his chest to end it.

Porthos, like Percival, was often at a disadvantage because of his height but being brought up in the Court of Miracles had helped him achieve the best balance of the musketeers. He ducked the first blow and pirouetted under the first man's arm. The moved stunned the men and he thrust his sword through the chest of the second man who had barely raised his arm. The first man was now on a step a few steps higher than Porthos and clearly felt he had the advantage. Instead of running for the door to entrance chamber the man raised his sword over his head in both hands as he prepared to bring it down on Porthos.

Porthos saw this and climbed a couple of steps in once stride as he raised his sword just in front of his head to block the blow. His forward motion blocked the man's strike and Porthos grabbed hold of the man's chainmail and threw him down the steps. A snap was heard and the man's leg was clearly broken.

The musketeers re-gathered at the top of the stairs as the next wave of men tried to infiltrate the castle. Suddenly they were under attack and it was going to take all their skill to come through it.

* * *

Aramis and Merlin could hear the sounds of the battle as they entered the castle through the same door that they had left the night before.

'We need to get to the courtyard. NOW!' Aramis yelled as they entered the halls and quickly set about joining in the fight.

They ran as fast as they could, barging past people with no apology as they hoped that they weren't already too late.

* * *

Porthos kicked another opponent down the stairs as more of Alined's men sought to enter the castle. So far the musketeers had held up well at their position in front of the main door and the courtyard was littered with bodies.

'Percival!' Porthos shouted as he saw the knight looking pale with his left hand pressed against his side. Porthos barged past another man attempting to climb the stairs and ran towards the knight who fell to his knees. Gwaine, having heard Porthos' shout, got there first.

'Percival?' Gwaine asked as Porthos arrived.

'Just...a...cut,' Percival huffed but all of the men knew it was worse than that.

'We need to get you to Gaius,' Gwaine said quickly.

Porthos wrapped Percival's arm around his shoulder as Gwaine set a menacing figure in defending them form attackers.

They moved slowly towards the steps as Gwaine fended off every attack that came their way. The knight was ruthless in protecting his friend.

Arthur looked around and could see Percival being carried by Porthos and Gwaine defending them. Leon and Elyan were still in a dogfight with many men as the other knights were holding their own. Arthur glanced at the musketeers and gave a small smile at Athos and D'Artagnan's fierce defence of the main door. They would all make excellent knights. Some of Alined's men had found other ways in but many had already been killed by other Camelot soldiers. There were Camelot soldiers inside as well so those inside were unlikely to be harmed, yet.

Arthur turned and saw two men charging towards him with loud roars. He deflected the first attack before diving out of the way of the next. He felt his shoulder cry out in pain and grimaced. He quickly took a stance and parried and blocked their attacks but they were good. The flat of one of the blades hit his knee causing Arthur to buckle. He swiped blindly as his balance left him and heard a groan of pain. He had, at least, connected with one of them but not both. His sword was kicked from his grip and Arthur knew he was beaten.

Time seemed to slow as he saw the man he had struck on the ground clutching frantically to his bleeding leg. The rate of blood suggested an artery had been hit and the man would need immediate medical attention to survive. Arthur slowly turned to the man still standing.

'Long live the King,' he said as he raised his sword.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know. I love a cliffhanger don't I? ;) This felt like the best place to stop. I will try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**


	24. The Battle for Camelot (Part II)

**Hello. I'm sure many of you had thought that I had abandoned this. Due to a harsh bit of writer's block, real life and not being happy with it, this chapter has taken far longer than I ever anticipated. I hope that it was worth the wait. It may be a good idea to read the previous chapter to refresh the battle.  
**

 **One mild curse at the being if you're watching out for things like that.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Battle for Camelot (Part II)

'Long live the King,' he said as he raised his sword ready to eliminate King Arthur with one slash of his sword.

Arthur could see the sword rising in slow motion. He knew he couldn't escape. He was wounded and his sword was too far away. He doubted he could even dodge the blow. His thoughts were everywhere. Gwen, his knights and what about his new friends the musketeers? Where were Merlin and Lancelot? The sword started to lower and Arthur knew it was over. He was just waiting for the blow to hit.

A sword appeared over his shoulder and blocked the blow with effortless accuracy. In slow motion the wielder appeared and Lancelot forced the man away from Arthur as the swords clashed. Hands grabbed the King. Familiar hands. Comforting hands.

'Arthur!' he knew that voice. 'Arthur!' the voice was clearer now and full of urgency.

'Merlin?' he asked as he turned to see his black haired, blue eyed servant trying to force him to his feet.

'Sometimes you really are a stubborn arse! Now move!' Merlin said with clear fear in his voice. Curiously it was a trait he didn't associate with Merlin. He often said Merlin was a coward but he never meant it. Sarcasm was rife with his servant as were annoyance and often indignity, but not fear.

'Get him out of here!' Lancelot's voice resonated with Arthur as he watched the familiar fighting style of the knight. Merlin and Lancelot were here. Finally.

Arthur's world suddenly returned to full speed as Lancelot was in front of him battling the man who had tried to end his life. With a duck to the right and a pirouette Lancelot struck and the man crumpled in a heap and the knight surveyed the immediate area for anymore threats.

'Arthur!' Merlin called again and this time Arthur was more receptive as he scrambled to his feet with Merlin's help. Lancelot soon ducked under Arthur's other arm and they headed for the stairs.

What was left of Alined's men were starting to drop back but a new threat had arisen. Alined had sent more archers and they were priming themselves to fire directly at the knights and musketeers.

'Inside now!' Athos' voice could be heard easily above the commotion. Knights and Camelot soldiers instantly obeyed the musketeer's command making Aramis smirk. Athos always had that respect that made men follow him, even complete strangers.

'What?' Arthur managed to ask as he was helped up the stairs looking at Aramis' grin.

'No-one argues with Athos,' Aramis laughed.

Porthos and Gwaine had arrived in the entrance hall with Percival as D'Artagnan dashed inside. Leon and Elyan darted in breathing heavily and Athos held the door open as Aramis and Merlin managed to get Arthur through the door before a volley of arrows hit.

Arthur managed to regain his balance and turned to the late arrivals.

'Where the HELL were you two?!' he asked looking rather livid.

'So this is how he says thank you for saving his life?' Aramis looked to Merlin.

'Welcome to my life,' Merlin replied. There was a momentary silence before the knights and musketeers burst out laughing.

'Where were you?' Arthur pressed but even he couldn't hide his slight amusement as well as his relief that they weren't dead.

'I thought the dragon might know how to stop the phoenix and I thought if I could get far enough away from Camelot he might come,' Aramis explained. The musketeers knew differently but weren't about to say anything.

'Merlin, what happened to you?' Arthur asked.

'I followed him,' Merlin replied. 'I knew he shouldn't go out alone.'

'Did you see the dragon?' Leon asked to get back to the point at hand.

'Yes,' Aramis huffed.

'And?' Elyan pressed.

'Apparently, I need to talk to it,' Aramis answered. He was met with some very confused looks.

'Talk to it?' Arthur asked looking slightly incredulous.

'Yes. Due to the fact that the phoenix dies and then lives again-'

'You are the same,' Athos cut Aramis off.

'So we can connect and I should be able to break Trickler's hold on it,' Aramis looked slightly dubious but the dragon had made it clear that only he could do it.

'What's the catch?' Porthos asked as he looked Aramis in the eye. 'There's always a catch.' Aramis sometimes hated how Porthos could generally see right through him.

'I have to give the phoenix some of my control over my emotions so that it can fight its own emotions,' Aramis looked resigned and a bit worried.

'Which means you will have less control over yours,' Athos stated looking Aramis in the eye.

'Yes,' Aramis sighed as he could see his brother's concern.

'You're not really the best at controlling your emotions anyway,' D'Artagnan said looking slightly embarrassed but more worried.

'Is there no other way?' Arthur asked.

'Not according to the dragon,' Aramis shook his head. 'This is why I was brought back here. No else can talk to the phoenix and have it listen to them. It's the only way to break Trickler's hold.'

Arrows pierced the windows making everyone duck. Aramis moved quickly to the window to glance outside.

'The archers are approaching and they're getting ready to use fire,' he said glancing around.

'We've only got a couple of bows,' Leon said sounding rather exasperated as a juddering blow hit the castle.

'That wasn't flaming arrows,' Arthur said looking worried as another rumble and quake assaulted their senses along with a loud squawk.

'It's the phoenix,' Aramis confirmed as another blow hit the corridor to the left which crumbled blocking the most direct way through to the throne room. 'I can't get outside with the archers there to talk to it.' Aramis rolled his eyes at how ridiculous that actually sounded.

'How many are there?' Athos asked sounding business-like once more.

'Not many,' Aramis managed another glance. 'With the phoenix there most have retreated. About twelve.'

'Good job we brought these then?' Porthos chuckled as he moved a chest out of the way and produced the Musketeer's pistols. 'You always carry the most ammo,' he said as he also produced Aramis' small bag which contained the gunpowder and shots he carried.

'You mean you went in my room?' Aramis leant against the stone wall with his eyebrows raised.

'You were the one that disappeared,' Porthos answered looking cocky.

'Besides, we all practically live in each other's rooms at home,' D'Artagnan grinned.

'Time for you to show off,' Athos' wry smile was welcome as he passed Aramis his loaded pistols. Aramis' grin was wide and the knights saw, for the first time, Aramis before them rather than Lancelot.

'Well, I'd hate to disappoint,' Aramis retorted with a smile as his eyes then focused on the job at hand. He took a quick look outside through the broken window and moved back just in time when two arrows found their way through the broken glass. 'Leon, Gwaine, you reckon you can get a couple of them?' Aramis asked with a grin which was returned by both knights.

'Of course, Gwaine puffed his chest out. 'Can't have you having all the fun now, can we?' Leon just smirked at his fellow knight's antics as Elyan gave a knowing smile. Merlin moved over so that he could hand them bolts to reload their crossbows.

'We need to do this quickly,' Arthur said as a flaming arrow burst through one of the windows that hadn't initially been broken. Porthos quickly moved to extinguish it. The musketeers lined up near to Aramis so D'Artagnan could take the fired pistols and give them to Athos and Porthos for reloading while also passing the newly loaded pistols to Aramis.

'Ready?' Aramis called to Leon and Gwaine who nodded at their own windows.

Aramis shot first with the sound of the pistols echoing through the hall and courtyard. Aramis had decided that he had to aim for headshots as he couldn't be sure how well the shots would penetrate the chainmail. It also meant that he was likely forgoing some accuracy as he would only have split seconds to aim and fire.

For a moment the knights were frozen as Aramis fired and two men fell instantaneously. They had seen him dispatch the weapons as they had escaped from Alined's men but this was different. This was Aramis with his eyes locked on his targets. Ruthless eyes.

Leon and Gwaine quickly shook themselves and got to the task at hand. Though both men were proficient when it came to firing a crossbow their accuracy was nowhere near Aramis' with the pistols.

Elyan and Merlin were handing the knights crossbow bolts at a rapid pace but as soon as Alined's archers realised that they were under attack they had sought shelter. It became a waiting game as fiery bolts continued to make their way through the windows and Leon, Gwaine and Aramis returned fire when their targets emerged.

The phoenix continued to bombard the castle, occasionally knocking everyone off their feet with a powerful blow. Alined's archers used a lull in the phoenix's attacks to run for the gate. There weren't many archers left now due to the accuracy of Aramis, Leon and Gwaine. Five ran towards the gate together in a bid to escape from the Camelot courtyard. Four were picked off by bullets and bolts but the fifth got away.

'Is that all of them?' Leon asked and turned to Aramis for confirmation

'I think so,' Aramis confirmed as he looked through his window with a steady eye on proceedings.

* * *

Gwen was overwhelmed as she tried to treat the injured. Many were suffering from burns and wounds from falling rubble and debris. There were many soldiers with serious wounds that Gaius was dealing with. The whole of the throne room, which had become the hospital, was filled with the smell of blood and burning flesh. Many moans and groans of pain could be heard and Gwen couldn't help but worry about Arthur. Merlin and Lancelot hadn't returned either and she honestly felt that their absence was a bad sign.

The castle rocked and Gwen exchanged a worried glance with Gaius. The phoenix had started hitting the castle again and there was no way to combat it.

Gwen moved out the way of some falling debris and heard a loud crumbling noise in the distance. Moments later a guard informed her that the main corridor towards the main door had been blocked.

She caught Gaius' eye as the look they shared was clear. They were worried about Arthur and Merlin as well as the rest of the knights and the musketeers.

* * *

The phoenix's attacks had halted for the time being and Arthur moved towards the door.

'Arthur,' Merlin said with warning in his voice.

'I'm just looking,' Arthur replied as he gently opened the door. 'The courtyard is clear,' he announced before moving through the doorway before anyone could object.

The others quickly followed but Athos stopped momentarily as he felt a twinge in his side. His chainmail was covered in blood but he had thought that none of it was his own. He traced his hand along his right side and felt the hole in the chainmail and the pain escalated. Somewhere in the fighting he had been hit and he was only now registering it.

He tried to shake it from his mind as Percival stood tall and refused to be left behind. Athos just hoped his injury wasn't too bad but he couldn't tell the others as they would watch him like a hawk on insist that he stay put. Especially Aramis.

The knights and musketeers made their way into the courtyard, wary of the silence around them. Arthur held up a hand to stop some of the younger knights who had found shelter in a nearby corridor from coming forward.

Arthur looked skywards but could see barely anything due to the smoke rising from the phoenix's fires. All of the men stood still listening intently for any sign of an attack.

King Alined sat watching the unravelling chaos before him. Arthur could not hope to win this fight and Alined knew he would soon be the new King of Camelot. The phoenix was doing its job and he still had forces that were ready to storm the castle as the tired knights and Camelot soldiers tried to defend their king.

'Soon Camelot will be yours,' Trickler said as he approached Alined with a smile.

'Indeed,' Alined replied. 'We are close to victory now and nothing can stop our greatest weapon.'

Alined and Trickler watched as the phoenix attacked and then they saw the small group of men in the distance making their way into the courtyard.

'Fools,' Alined smiled as he watched on.

'Can anybody see it?' Aramis asked as he ventured away slightly from the group.

'Nope,' Gwaine replied bluntly. 'Mind you I can barely see my hand in front of my face.'

'Isn't that normal for you?' Elyan quipped with a smirk.

'You're usually drunk enough that you can't see straight anyway,' Leon added with a chuckle making Gwaine scowl playfully at the teasing insult.

Flapping wings were suddenly apparent and all the men instinctively ducked as the phoenix swooped lowly over the courtyard, screeching loudly.

'Now would be the time to talk to it!' Arthur yelled at Aramis.

'I don't know what to say!' Aramis sounded rather exasperated.

'You, having nothing to say is beyond strange,' Porthos said with amusement and worry in equal measure.

'Yeah, we're not talking about Athos here,' D'Artagnan added with a smirk to Athos who just glared back.

'What do I say to a bird?!' Aramis was looking more exasperated by the minute which was unusual for the usually composed musketeer and knight.

'You're supposed to connect with it on an emotional level!' Merlin shouted back as if it was obvious.

'Oh that makes it so much simpler,' Aramis retorted angrily. He knew what he was supposed to do but doubts were running rampant in his mind. Fighting a battle was easy. That was what he had been trained to do. This was a large step into the unknown and he had a lot of people relying on him.

'Keep talking,' the urgency in Arthur's voice brought Aramis out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see the phoenix flapping its wings steadily to hold itself in place and it was staring straight at him. Aramis didn't know what to do as he was frozen by the fire-bird's gaze.

Aramis stepped forward gradually and the phoenix's eyes followed him beadily.

'Hello,' Aramis tried tentatively, shocked at the waver in his voice. The bird cocked its head to the side as though it was listening. 'My name is Aramis,' Aramis couldn't believe he was actually talking to a bird but the phoenix did appear to be listening. He was also aware that he had the attention of everyone in the courtyard. He tried to shake off the eyes that were watching and tried to focus on what he needed to do.

'But once I lived here as Lancelot,' Aramis was finding it easier to talk now. The truth was the easiest thing to talk about. The phoenix landed gently in front of him. Everyone else remained as still and as silent as possible. 'I know about the complex emotions of being reborn. Is your life the same as the previous one? Is your new life dictated by the old one? Can you make different choices and be somebody different?' The phoenix was gradually moving closer as its eyes never left Aramis.

'You don't want to hurt everyone. Trickler is making you do it but I can help you break that,' Aramis continued as the gap closed between the fire-bird and the musketeer. 'He used you but I can transfer some of my control over my emotions to you and you will no longer have to serve him. If that's what you want.'

The phoenix squawked quietly as it stood in front of Aramis. Aramis was suddenly aware that he could sense the anger and frustration emanating from the magical creature in front of him. The emotions were already strong and Aramis was worried about how much stronger the emotions would be if the bond existed between them. He looked up and noticed the phoenix watching him intensely.

Their eyes connected and Aramis knew what to do. He slowly lifted his hand out in front of him as the phoenix watched on. Once Aramis' hand was level with his face the phoenix moved forward gradually and gently pressed it's beak to the palm of Aramis' outstretched hand.

A bright light enveloped them but Aramis barely noticed as he felt the sudden rush of anger, frustration and wrath. The phoenix held so many emotions as the joy at being free also enveloped him. He staggered slightly as the feelings rushed through him and ended up kneeling when he couldn't remember how. The phoenix's squawk brought his senses back as he looked up to the bird and felt a rush of gratitude. The dragon had been right that they could now feel each other's emotions.

'Attack!' came the cream from the gate as Trickler rode in on his horse with King Alined beside him. Trickler was clearly commanding the phoenix but in the distance the approaching army could be heard.

'What's wrong with the silly creature?' Alined growled and Aramis felt the anger well inside him and it wasn't his anger.

The phoenix took flight to Trickler's obvious delight but then turned and flew towards Alined's approaching army choosing to set fire to the ground in between the army and Camelot.

'What is it doing?' Alined bellowed. 'Command it!'

Trickler looked shocked as he started to mumble words in the old religion. Words that only Merlin could understand. It was clear to the knights and the musketeers that the phoenix no longer served Trickler.

Alined's army started to retreat as the phoenix circled them menacingly. Aramis wondered whether the phoenix had spared the soldiers because he had hoped that it would. The soldiers that followed Alined were not to blame for Trickler's hold on the phoenix and didn't deserve to die.

'Trickler!' Alined sounded confused and agitated as his army ran for the forest and the Camelot courtyard was filling with soldiers. 'I thought you said no-one else could control it?!'

'You made it your slave and now it has broken free!' Aramis roared causing both men to jolt and stare at him. 'You cannot control it anymore.'

Alined and Trickler turned their horses and fled. Enquiring looks turned to Arthur.

'Let him go,' Arthur said quietly. 'He's not worth the effort.'

Gwaine started directing some soldiers to put out the fires while Leon instructed others to start clearing the debris from the corridors.

'Athos!' Porthos' voice echoed around the courtyard as the swordsman hit the ground clutching his side with a grimace. D'Artagnan was by his side as quickly as Porthos while Aramis felt fear run through him.

Athos was lying on the ground panting as Porthos tried to see the damage to his friend. Aramis arrived and quickly hitched up the chainmail to get a better look.

'How long has this been bleeding?' he asked Athos in desperation.

'A while,' was all Athos could manage as his eyes started to close.

'Percival!' Gwaine's shout made Aramis turn as he saw the large knight collapse in a similar manner to Athos.

Aramis could see both men struggling to draw breath and fear overwhelmed him. He often worried and feared for his friends and brothers but this was a different magnitude. Was this the result of his bond with the phoenix?

'Somebody get Gaius!' Merlin roared in the background but the warlock's voice seemed distant as did Elyan's reply. To Aramis the world was now moving in slow motion as he realised he was about lose two of the men he cared most about. Athos wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.

A sudden gust of wind, no, it was the gust of wings brought Aramis out of his thoughts. The phoenix moved closer to Aramis and Aramis could see concern on the faces of the remaining knights and musketeers but Aramis knew the phoenix meant no harm.

He moved quietly towards the bird and sensed that the magical creature wanted to help. Aramis gave a small smile and moved back to Athos whose breathing was now dangerously low. D'Artagnan and Porthos moved towards Athos' head but would not leave their dying brother.

The phoenix approached cautiously but Aramis found himself begging for this magical creature to help in some way if it could. The phoenix bent over Athos' wound and turned its head to the side. A tear fell from the phoenix's eye and landed on Athos' wound. Another followed as Athos hissed at the pain. The musketeers and knights watched in wonder as the wound on Athos' side started to heal. A final tear landed and the phoenix raised its head. Athos's wound had healed. Blood still covered the perimeter but there was no doubt that the wound was gone. Athos' breathing was less laboured but he remained unconscious.

The phoenix moved towards Percival and Gwaine and Merlin quickly exposed Percival's wound and moved out of the way. Three more tears healed the wound in the big man's side and Percival's breathing evened out like Athos'.

'Thank you, for saving them,' Aramis managed to choke as he turned to the phoenix which cocked its head to one side. Aramis was sure the animal could feel his gratitude. Aramis stepped forward and embraced the gigantic fire-bird around its neck and rested his head on its closed wing. In return the phoenix curled around Aramis in what was quite clearly a warm hug. 'Thank you,' Aramis repeated.

Two groans were heard simultaneously as Athos and Percival returned to consciousness. Aramis quickly moved to Athos and then Percival and was glad to see that both men looked better already. Still rather unwell but there was a sense of life that had been dwindling before the phoenix's actions.

Porthos and D'Artagnan soon managed to pull Athos to his feet as it was well known that Athos hated being carried. Percival was leaning heavily on Leon with Gwaine and Elyan also offering assistance. Aramis only then noticed that Gaius and Gwen had joined them and were hugging Arthur and Merlin respectively.

It was only then that Aramis realised that the phoenix hadn't moved and was still looking at him expectantly.

'I think it wants you to tell it what to do,' Merlin said quietly. The phoenix squawked quietly in confirmation.

Aramis moved closer to it and the great bird remained still.

'Go and live how you want to live. This life is what you make of it. I'm sure we will meet again, though I'm not sure which lives we will be living,' Aramis said quietly and he could feel the gratitude from the creature as he gently stroked its feathers. He stepped back as the phoenix spread its gigantic wings. The phoenix rocketed into the sky, twirling as it climbed higher and higher. Fire enveloped it and Aramis could feel the joy of being free. At its zenith the phoenix opened its wings as the fire surrounded it illuminating Camelot in its wake. It posed a striking and powerful silhouette as for a moment it seemed to defy gravity. All those who saw it knew that the phoenix was free.

The phoenix sang a ringing chord that would travel for miles. A sound of joy and hope, before flying into the distance where the sun was starting to rise already. The fire seemed to linger in the sky for a moment before it faded away.

Aramis watched the phoenix fly away and knew that they would always be bound together, no matter which life they were living.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided not to leave it on a cliff-hanger as last time the cliff-hanger went on for far too long! I have every intention of finishing this fic. :)  
**

 **Yes, I borrowed healing phoenix tears from J.K. Rowling but I don't think she'll mind. :)**


	25. Decisions

**I know I can say a thousand apologies and it won't be enough. Life has somewhat gotten in the way of my writing and this chapter should not have taken as long as it did. So, I'm sorry that this update has taken sooooooooo long.**

 **Those of you who continue to follow this story I hope this chapter is good enough and that you can forgive me for making you wait.**

 **This will be the penultimate chapter of this crossover story.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four – Decisions

Aramis watched as the phoenix flew away, lost in his own thoughts and feelings. He was brought out of his thoughts by Porthos' voice.

'Athos!' the big musketeer's exasperation was clear. 'You've lost a lot of blood so stay still!'

'The wound's gone,' came Athos' stubborn reply. Aramis turned around to see Athos doing his best to stand on his own while an exasperated D'Artagnan and Porthos were ready to catch him when he fell. Clearly suffering from dizziness Athos stumbled but was caught by both his brothers before he could hit the ground.

'Will you listen?!' Porthos was getting annoyed but Aramis couldn't help but smirk slightly. None of them were very good at being injured and they all made promises they would never keep about being better patients, before forgetting the promise when the time came.

'Athos,' Aramis called as his brothers looked to him. 'Stop being so stubborn and listen for once.' Athos sent back a glare that would make most men cower but Aramis had been on the receiving end enough times that he just laughed. That annoyed Athos even more before the man finally gave in as exhaustion overcame him. Porthos sent a smirk Aramis' way as between them Porthos and D'Artagnan guided, well half-carried, Athos towards the main door to the castle.

Percival was also trying to stand up but unlike Athos, Percival was bigger and more muscular making it harder to carry him. Leon and Gwaine were taking most of Percival's weight while Arthur and Merlin held the doors open. Elyan had disappeared and Aramis thought he had most likely gone to help Gaius with his supplies while Merlin stayed at Arthur's side.

Aramis looked up into the dark sky. Some small fires were still burning lightly but the Camelot guards would deal with them easily. When he closed his eyes it was as though he could feel the emotion the phoenix had left behind. The joy at being free from Trickler's grip, free to roam the skies.

Aramis sighed as he realised that he was anything but free. Soon, he and his musketeer brothers would have to return to their time and he would once again have to watch the woman he loved from afar, and now with the added complication of his child that she carried.

He turned back to the castle and walked inside. His feet led him to Athos' door where he could hear Athos protesting that he was fine and Gaius telling him that he had lost a lot of blood.

'I'm fine! There is no wound anymore!' Athos protested.

'There may be no wound but you still lost am lot of blood!' Gaius' tone suggested that he was rapidly losing patience with the musketeer.

'Do as Gaius says Athos,' Aramis said as he entered. Athos sent a glare Aramis' way but didn't say anything.

'Is he normally this bad?' Gaius asked with mirth in his eyes.

'Worse,' Aramis grinned. 'How's Percival?'

'I'm going to see him now,' Gaius said as he packed his things. 'Make him stay put,' he pointed at Athos as he spoke to Aramis.

'Don't worry, we will,' Porthos said from the chair while D'Artagnan smirked with a tired look in his eyes.

'We will need to leave tomorrow,' Athos huffed. 'We've been gone too long.'

'Athos, you are in no fit state,' Aramis pointed out. 'Another days rest would be better.'

'I agree,' Arthur's voice travelled through the open door before the man himself entered the room. 'Stay and recover, then we will travel back to the valley together.'

'How's Percival?' Aramis asked knowing that Arthur had likely come from the knight's chambers.

'As stubborn as him apparently,' Arthur replied with a smirk which he directed at Athos. Athos' glare back made Arthur laugh. 'We all need some rest,' Arthur said as he nodded and departed.

'We'll take it in turns,' D'Artagnan said with a yawn.

'You, bed,' Porthos said sternly as he saw D'Artagnan's yawn. 'I'll take first watch.'

'Don't need you to watch me,' Athos said sleepily making the others smile.

'Wake me up in couple of hours,' Aramis said quietly to Porthos before moving a tired D'Artagnan out of the room.

* * *

Dawn broke but very few bodies had been drawn out of their beds. The attack of the night before had drained the castle of energy and the usually busy halls were eerily quiet. Both Athos and Percival slumbered on after their injuries but both were breathing strongly and Gaius advised against waking them for a few more hours at least.

Slowly the castle came to life as servants rushed to tend to chores that should have been completed hours ago. No-one seemed to care though, most were mainly joyful that they were alive to see another day.

Aramis found himself wandering the grounds when he found Gwaine and Elyan lying on the grass, staring up into the sky. Aramis lay down next to them and watched the fluffy white clouds pass by, giving no indication of the terror of the night before. A peaceful silence washed over them as the three of them lay in a comfortable silence. None of them noticed the person watching them from a distance.

D'Artagnan watched as Aramis lay down next to the knights. Porthos was watching Athos although they agreed that he was really fine except for a more snappish temper than usual. D'Artagnan's thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since they had arrived in Camelot had resurfaced now that the battle was over. Aramis looked so happy amongst the knights and D'Artagnan couldn't help but fear the worst. He was being selfish and he knew it, but the pain was real.

* * *

Gabriel, Vasselin and Joubert headed back out to the farm where the musketeer horses had been found the previous day. The young woman's father, Jacques, was present to their relief. He was a dark haired man of medium build and looked wary of his visitors.

'Found the horses tied up next to the cave in the wood,' Jacques said looking thoughtful. 'Called out seeing if someone was there but there was no-one.'

'Did you go into the cave?' Gabriel asked.

'Course not,' Jacques said looking shocked at their suggestion.

'Why?' Vasselin asked curiously. There was obviously something that spooked Jacques about the cave.

'Spirits!' Jacques was wide-eyed now. 'Evil spirits come from those caves and take people. Never see 'em again. Probably what happened to your friends if they went in there. Horrible screams heard in the wood. Don't go in the woods unless I have to but there are good medicinal herbs for the livestock so I brave it. Never stay long though.'

'Could you show us where the cave is, please?' Joubert asked gently.

'You don't want to go there!' Jacques stated forcefully.

'We're just looking for our friends,' Gabriel replied. 'We won't stay long. If you could just point us in the right direction that would be very helpful.'

'Alright,' Jacques agreed. 'I'll show you the cave but I won't stay! An' you don't want to go searching otherwise you'll disappear too!'

After much assurance that they wouldn't enter the cave, Jacques led the musketeers to the cave in the woods. Jacques indicated where he had found the horses and disappeared quickly after his job was done.

'I hope we can find our way back,' Vasselin muttered as they approached the cave. Gabriel lit a lamp and the three of them stepped inside.

* * *

The day passed and everyone was well enough to eat the small feast the kitchens had somehow managed to prepare in the wake of the attack. Gwen had informed them that some of the people who had sustained minor injuries were recovering well and that she had spent the best part of the day treating them.

Percival and Athos were cheerful again, well as cheerful as Athos could get, and both seemed to show no side effects to their injuries from the night before.

'We'll ride out for the Valley of the Fallen Kings in the morning,' Arthur declared as all around the table nodded.

'I'm afraid I'm getting too old for such a ride but I will make sure to see you off,' Gaius added with a smile.

'Thank you Gaius,' Aramis smiled. Aramis looked across at D'Artagnan and saw that the young man was not cheerful like everyone else. He wondered what was bothering the young Gascon but then ended up in a conversation with Gwaine about the knight's ability to woo women.

Aramis wasn't the only one to notice D'Artagnan's mood as Athos and Porthos shared worried glances across the table.

* * *

After much searching, Gabriel, Vasselin and Joubert exited the cave. They had found footprints and stones in the cave, suggesting that their comrades had indeed been in the cave at some point. They left everything where it was but were disturbed that the stones halted at a certain point in the middle of a tunnel. They had called out to their comrades but there had been no answer.

They wearily trudged back to their horses before returning to the inn. They had not found the Inseparables.

'Now what?' Vasselin asked as he chugged his ale.

'We continue searching,' he indicated himself and Vasselin, 'Joubert, you will return to the Captain and tell him that we will return in couple of days if we don't find them.'

'Captain's worried so maybe we should all stay,' Joubert shrugged. He didn't really want to tell Tréville that the Inseparables were missing.

'He needs to know that we might need a search party,' Gabriel replied and Vasselin nodded. 'In the morning Vasselin and I will go and ask the farmer if there are any other places near the cave where the Inseparables might have gone.'

The three men drank their ales in silence before retiring early. This was going to be harder than they had originally thought.

* * *

After their feast most of the knights and the musketeers sought their beds due to their early ride in the morning. Aramis was talking with Merlin as his fellow musketeers returned to their room.

D'Artagnan sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised that Athos and Porthos had entered the room.

'What's wrong?' Athos' question startled D'Artagnan making Porthos laugh as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

'Nothing,' D'Artagnan mumbled.

'Thank heavens for that,' Porthos chuckled. 'You'd look eighty years old if there was a problem.' Porthos eyed D'Artagnan letting the young man know that he wasn't shifting until he got an explanation. D'Artagnan glanced at Athos received the same expression.

'What if...what if...you see how Aramis fits in here, right?' Athos and Porthos nodded. 'What if he want to stay?' There, D'Artagnan had said it. Aramis belonged in Camelot and perhaps he wanted to stay.

'D'Artagnan,' Athos sat on the bed next to his brother. 'Aramis has to make the choice himself. He has lived before and this was once his home. He feels a connection here that we never could. All we can do is support him in his choice. We cannot dictate what he wants.'

'So you will just let him go!' D'Artagnan's voice cracked slightly at the thought of losing Aramis. 'It's not like we will be able to visit him! He'll be gone, forever.'

'I don't want him to go,' Porthos said earnestly. 'But if he chooses to stay here, then we have to let him go. We have to support whatever decision he makes. That's what we do. I hope he comes back with us, I really do.'

'But we can't force him to,' Athos said despondently as he drew D'Artagnan into a hug. Porthos moved from the chair and joined the hug.

'If it's this difficult for us, how hard do you think this is for him?' Porthos said quietly as the three of them sat in silence.

* * *

After his discussion with Merlin about what they would need on their journey, including food and clothes, Aramis decided to go up to the battlements for some fresh air. He had always enjoyed the view from the top of the castle as it showed Camelot in its glory, especially at night when torches were lit and the streets were quiet.

He leant on the wall and watched for a time lost in the sights before him and his own thoughts. He smiled when he heard footsteps approach. He knew who it was and why he had come.

'Quite the sight, isn't it?' Arthur commented.

'Indeed,' Aramis replied without looking at the King.

'I would ask you to stay, but I know you won't,' Arthur turned to Aramis while still leaning on the wall as Aramis turned and did the same.

'I don't belong here anymore Arthur,' Aramis answered with a smile.

'You can still handle yourself with a sword you know,' Arthur looked back over Camelot.

'I'm a better shot,' Aramis said with a sigh. 'It's not been easy being back here.'

'No, I can't imagine it was,' Arthur replied sombrely. 'You don't look at her in the same way.' Aramis instantly knew that he was talking about Gwen. 'You'll go back for your friends but they aren't the only reason.'

'No, they're not,' Aramis wasn't sure he wanted to tell Arthur but he needed to tell someone.

'Who is she?' Arthur prodded lightly.

'I think my life, in some ways, has repeated itself without me realising,' Aramis gave a humourless laugh. 'She's someone I cannot have.' Arthur watched as Aramis wrestled with his emotions.

'You love her,' Arthur stated. It was a statement rather than a question.

'Yes,' Aramis whispered as if he daren't admit it any louder in case someone should hear.

'Who is she?' Arthur asked again as he closed the distance between them.

'Her name is Anne...she's the Queen,' Aramis finally admitted.

'You rather have a taste for them,' Arthur commented with a small smirk.

'Actually, Gwen was still the blacksmith's daughter when Lancelot fell for her,' Aramis added with his own smirk which made Arthur laugh. Arthur was sure that Lancelot was no longer a threat when it came to Gwen.

'There's something else,' Arthur probed as he watched Aramis carefully.

'D'Artagnan and Porthos don't know. Only Athos does,' Aramis blurted out. Was he really going to tell Arthur the truth? Maybe that was what he needed. To share the secret that would forever burden him. Aramis turned away and looked back over Camelot as he made his decision. Arthur waited patiently for Aramis to speak.

'She's with child,' Aramis finally admitted.

'Your child?' Arthur asked but he already knew the answer. Aramis nodded his confirmation. 'Well...' Arthur wasn't sure what to make of the revelation.

'I committed treason Arthur,' Aramis continued with a sigh. 'I've put my brothers in so much danger as well as the Queen and now the child. If it is ever found out, that may be the end for all of us.'

'But you love her,' Arthur stated looking towards his friend and noticing the pain in Aramis' eyes.

'I do,' Aramis admitted. 'I will watch over her and the child but maintaining my distance is going to be hard. I know that.'

A contemplative silence washed over them. Respect for each other was ingrained in the silence. Arthur had thought that the man he once called Lancelot would go down in his estimation with the confession and yet if anything he saw Lancelot again shining through. The man that would do what was right and protecting those he loved was the right thing to do.

Aramis had thought he would receive a lecture about how stupid he had been, he had already had one from Athos. He was surprised at Arthur's reaction but it seemed that the King had understood and that was all Aramis could ask for.

Footsteps alerted them that were no longer alone and D'Artagnan led Athos and Porthos up to the battlements. Aramis had noticed D'Artagnan's demeanour earlier and wondered if he was about to find out what had been troubling the Gascon.

Arthur seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere as well.

'Well, I'll make sure Merlin moves his backside and gets everything ready for tomorrow,' Arthur said with a nod to Aramis and disappeared leaving the musketeers alone.

'Am I about to find out what has been nagging you all day?' Aramis asked with a smile in the hope that it was nothing serious.

'I just want to say, that I will support whatever decision you make,' D'Artagnan said in a small voice.

'What?' Aramis asked looking confused.

'I've seen how much you have enjoyed being here. You fit in here and if you-' D'Artagnan stopped as Aramis raised his hand.

'D'Artagnan, I have no intention of staying here,' Aramis replied with a creased brow. D'Artagnan felt his heart lighten and Athos and Porthos exchanged pleased glances.

Aramis approached D'Artagnan and placed his hands on D'Artagnan's upper arms. 'Lancelot belonged here and he will always be a part of me now. It seems he always was. Aramis belongs in Paris, a thousand years from now.'

'But you looked happy with the knights,' D'Artagnan dropped his head bashfully as he spoke.

'They are my friends, Lancelot's friends. You, Athos and Porthos, for all the trouble I cause you and the trouble you cause me, are my friends too. Aramis' friends and I am more Aramis than Lancelot.' D'Artagnan couldn't help himself as he flung his arms around Aramis and drew him into a strong hug. Athos and Porthos joined them and for a few moments the musketeers held each other tightly.

The four-way hug was broken with all four men smiling, even Athos.

'Besides, I love guns and there is no gunpowder here,' Aramis quipped with a shrug. Porthos' booming laughter echoed around them.

* * *

Morning dawned and there was a flurry of activity around the castle. Merlin had made sure that the musketeers' uniforms had been cleaned so that the men would look their best. The musketeers felt much more at home in their leathers.

'Are they ready?' Arthur whispered to Merlin who nodded with a smile. Aramis knew Arthur and Merlin well enough to know that they were plotting something but he didn't know what.

They quickly saddled the horses which made the musketeers worry about their own horses who had been left behind. Surely someone had found them.

Lady Elaine appeared and seemed to spend a little too long saying goodbye to Athos which made everyone else laugh.

Gaius had also come to say goodbye and rather sternly told Athos not to push himself too far.

'It was good to see you again,' Gaius said as he embraced Aramis warmly.

'And you Gaius,' Aramis answered.

'You still look like Lancelot,' Gaius said as he broke the embrace. 'But you are your own man now. Not to mention noisier.'

Aramis chuckled at Gaius' jibe but he could see the warmth in the old man's eyes and smile.

Gwen mounted her horse as she had decided she was coming along as well. Aramis knew that Arthur would have tried to persuade her otherwise but Gwen could be rather stubborn.

The ride to the Valley was a dull affair apart from Gwaine having to ride away from Percival after teasing the big man too much.

The musketeers became fidgety and nervous as they approached the Valley and the cave that would hopefully send them back to their own time.

As they approached the cave a sudden, shining light emitted from the mouth telling them that the portal was now open and France would be on the other side.

For Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan a wave of relief washed over them. This had been an amazing adventure but they all would be happy to see it end.

Aramis felt a sense of confusion wash over him. He was relieved to go back home but he also knew what that meant and his troubles there. Leaving his previous life behind made him feel a sadness in his heart. He was leaving his friends to go home with his other friends. He felt his emotions pulling him in two directions but ultimately he knew what he had to do.

The musketeers dismounted as did Arthur, Gwen and the knights. The farewell stifled all those present as they hugged the men who had become friends through very strange circumstances.

'I was good to see you again, Gwen,' Aramis said as Gwen embraced him and kissed his cheek.

'And you,' she replied with her eyes shining with sincerity.

'I'll never forget you,' Arthur said as he embraced Aramis. 'Sir Lancelot,' he added.

'I still believe you will build the world that you want,' Aramis replied, echoing Lancelot's thoughts. Merlin approached his friend with a smile.

'Look after him,' Aramis muttered to Merlin in their embrace. 'Look after them all.'

'I will,' Merlin answered with a squeeze. 'I always do.'

The musketeers were about to turn towards the cave when Arthur called them back.

'Before you go, we have something for each of you,' Arthur said with a knowing smile to Merlin, Gwen and the knights.

'I knew you were plotting something,' Aramis responded with a playful glare.

Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival had moved over to their horses and retrieved similar shaped boxes. Percival handed his to Arthur.

'To remember us by,' was all Arthur said as he placed the large box in Aramis' hands. Arthur quickly distributed the other boxes to the other musketeers with a smile.

Aramis opened the box cautiously and inside found a freshly forged broadsword laid on a red knight's cloak bearing the Camelot crest. He looked across and saw that the others had done the same.

'That's why you were asking me how to spell name!' D'Artagnan exclaimed to the knights. On one side of the centre division of the broadsword 'D'Artagnan' was gleaming back at him in gold lettering.

Athos gave a rare and genuine smile as he saw 'Athos' written on his sword. Porthos laughed heartily as 'Porthos' was also written in gold. 'Never had my name written in gold before!' he quipped.

All eyes turned to Aramis who looked down at his own sword. His was slightly different. On one side of the centre division it said 'Aramis' and on the other it said 'Sir Lancelot'. Aramis felt his eyes tear slightly at the gesture.

'You will always be our Sir Lancelot,' Gwen said with a large smile.

'He's crying!' Gwaine roared with delight. 'You lot are paying up when we get back!'

'Shut up Gwaine!' Aramis glared back but there was little heat in it. 'There's something in my eye.' The knights laughed loudly as did the musketeers.

In the distance, Kara watched the ensemble of knights and strangely dressed men. Her eyes were drawn to the man they were making fun of. He was wearing a long brown leather coat and his handsome face made her heart flutter and miss a beat. She wondered who he was. She had heard the name Lancelot but it meant nothing to her. The cave they were standing in front of was known to be a gateway to different worlds and she suspected that he was not of this world and therefore could never be hers. She would watch until they disappeared to confirm her suspicions.

'Thank you for everything Merlin, Arthur, all of you,' Aramis said earnestly with his fellow musketeers nodding in agreement. 'I'll miss you but I don't belong here. Look after each other.'

'Same goes to you,' Merlin said. 'Stay out of trouble,' he flicked a grin towards his friend.

'We'll do our best,' Aramis answered.

The musketeers turned towards the cave and approached the light. They sent one last glance each towards the friends they would never see again and stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who don't know, Kara was Mordred's lover in Season 5 of Merlin. She was played by Alexandra Dowling who also played Queen Anne in the Musketeers. :)**

 **The final update should not take anywhere near as long as this one. Please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Once again, thank you for your patience.**


End file.
